Sumergiéndome en el pasado
by Debauchi
Summary: HPTR – Slash - Como siempre, la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Me preguntaba cómo había acabado en el pasado obligado a pasar mi quinto año observando a ese estúpido de Riddle y sus secuaces.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Harry potter me pertenece (es mio... mua ha ha). Vale, no es verdad, pertenece a JKRowling, pero es que me gusta hacerme ilusiones de que es mio y sólo mio. ^_^**

Buenas, mi nombre es Debauchi. Y aunque no es mi primera vez escribiendo fics, sí que lo es publicando bajo este nombre.

Este es el primero de todos mis fics que me animaré a publicar, y será un TRHP. ¡Espero que les guste! Este primer capítulo es tan sólo el prólogo, cortito lo sé. Pero en este fic me gustaba la idea de hacer un prólogo. Los demás capítulos serán más largos.

Este fic tendrá 15 capítulos (contando prólogo y epílogo), así que supongo que serán pues unas 70.000 palabras. Ya tengo pensada toda la historia, pero me falta plasmar la mayoría de ella en papel. Así que no sé como de frecuentes serán las actualizaciones.

Eso es todo. ¡Y ahora, a disfrutar del capítulo!

**Prólogo**

Después de un mes perdido en esta época, aún no había logrado habituarme al mundo que me rodeaba. Caminaba de nuevo por los pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo a la biblioteca. Meses antes, hubiera intentado evitar por todos los medios que Hermione me arrastrara a aquel lugar, pero poco podía hacer ahora. No podía más que estudiar e intentar encontrar una solución para todos los problemas que ahora se cernían sobre mí, y que incluso para Harry Potter, no eran pocos.

Yo, el niño-que-vivió, el chico dorado de Griffindor había acabado perdido en el pasado. ¿Y cómo ocurrió todo? Os preguntaréis.

¿La verdad? No tengo ni las más remota idea. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en la torre Griffindor, maldiciendo a la horrorosa profesora Umbridge y a sus malditos castigos. En algún momento ocurrió algo y creo que perdí el conocimiento, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme de nuevo en el mismo lugar, pero no en la época en la que debería estar. Así que yo, mi varita, y mi gran sentido del humor, nos encontrábamos aproximadamente unos 50 años en el pasado.

Pero lo peor no era el tremendo desastre y descontrol que esto provocaría en el futuro. Que va, ahora mismo, eso ni tan siquiera me preocupaba. Lo que más temía ahora era a él.

¿Y quién es él os preguntaréis? Él, es ese chico alto, con piel clara y estilizada, que se acerca con sus secuaces Slytherin por la esquina opuesta. Pelo negro, ojos oscuros, inteligente, popular… que más se podía decir del 'perfecto' Slytherin.

Respiré profundamente y bajé la mirada. Mi orgullo se resquebraja un poco más cada vez que tenía que actuar así, pero me lo tragaba como podía y aumentaba el ritmo de mis pies, para rápidamente pasar sin ser detectado.

Esos ojos negros profundos como dos fosas oscuras ni siquiera notaban mi presencia, y eso era lo que deseaba. Si llamara la atención del príncipe de Slytherin acabaría cayendo en desgracia, y eso, es lo último que quería en éstos momentos.

Así que con paso decidido me dirijo rápidamente a la biblioteca, convenciéndome a mí mismo de que no estoy huyendo de aquel bastardo. Sino escondiéndome de lo ocurriría si me enfrentara a él. No quería ni pensar en ello.


	2. Capítulo 1

Bueno, aquí viene el capítulo 1. Como prometido es mucho más largo. Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. ^_^

**Capítulo 1: El chico nuevo**

Otro día más, en este desastre de vida que es la del chico-que-vivió. Me pregunto si ya que tengo tan mala suerte siempre, habrá alguien en el mundo que se haya llevado para sí, la suerte que me correspondía. Al pensar en ello me enfado conmigo mismo, de nada me vale quejarme ahora. Estoy atrapado en esta maldita época hasta que halle una solución.

Lo peor es que no puedo hablar con nadie, ni siquiera pedirle ayuda al que tanto me gustaría acudir, Dumbledore. Ahora, mi viejo director, era tan sólo un profesor más del colegio, y para mi gran 'satisfacción', no creo que creyera ni una palabra de lo que saliera por la boca de una de las serpientes viles y traicioneras de Hogwarts. Aún así, tan poco quiero confiar en él. Jugar con el tiempo ya es lo suficientemente peligroso, pero confiar en alguien al que, sinceramente, no conozco de nada en esta época, podría acarrear consecuencias de las que no estoy ni quiero estar seguro de cómo cambiarían las cosas. Cómo tampoco sería inteligente ponerse en manos de uno de los mejores Legilimens del mundo mágico.

Eso es otro punto del que llevo un mes intentando mejorar, la puta oclumencia. Pensaba que si había algo en lo que podía ser más negado que pociones eran las artes mentales. Pero estaba visto, que la desesperación y la necesidad son buenos incentivos para aprender algo, que de otra manera, me sería imposible. Así que tan sólo con varias semanas de estudio y con una gran paciencia, había logrado mejorar rápidamente en este angustioso arte.

¿Y os preguntaréis porqué es tan necesario? Pues a pesar de mi estupidez, hasta yo me di cuenta, que la información dentro de mi cabeza podría ser la más importante que haya ahora en todo el mundo mágico, y que en malas manos (véase Voldemort, Grindelwald, etc.) podría causar un desastre terrible. Así que decidido a ocultar todo lo que esconde el futuro decidí centrarme y esforzarme en aprender, por primera vez en mi vida, el arte de la oclumencia.

Miro mi reloj con cansancio y veo que son las ocho y cincuenta, hora de ir a encantamientos. Me levanto rápidamente dejando en mi plato media tostada con mantequilla que no me he podido acabar dispuesto a dirigirme al salón de clases, pero en mi camino un mano me para.

"Harry, te has olvidado esto." Dice una voz suave y dulce a mi espalda. La reconozco en seguida, y al girarme me encuentro con la preciosa chica rubia que esperaba ver.

"Gracia Mel. No sé qué me pasa últimamente, estoy en las nubes." Le lanzo una de mis sonrisas y sin dilación las mejillas de la chica se tiñen de un tono rosado. Melaxea Malfoy es realmente un ángel. Desde el primer día, fue la única que fue amable y sincera conmigo, y me explicó muchas de las normas no escritas de Slytherin. Gracias a eso, aprendí cómo funcionaban las cosas aquí.

"¿Vas a encantamientos Harry? Podemos ir juntos." Dijo con esa voz suave y encantadora de nuevo. Sus ojos azules y su pelo largo y rubio destacaban sus rasgos aristocráticos y la hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana. En verdad, un ángel.

"Por supuesto, Mel. Vamos." Añadí dirigiéndome de nuevo hacia la salida.

Pero en mi camino hacia fuera del gran comedor no vi que unos ojos grises se posaban sin descanso sobre nosotros, observándonos con detenimiento.

"No me lo puedo creer. ¡Qué hace esa estúpida con ese chico de nuevo!" Oí a mi espalda otra vez la voz rabiosa de Abraxas, que miraba sin descanso hacia la otra parte del gran comedor. Mi vista se desvió allí, y vi a Melaxea Malfoy hablando con un chico de pelo azabache y altura media. Otro alumno mediocre más de este gran colegio. Volví mi mirada al frente para seguir la conversación anterior hasta que de nuevo fui sacado de mis casillas por la voz de Malfoy junior.

"Y ahora se va con él. ¿Esa mocosa no se da cuenta de quién es o qué?"

"Abraxas, ¿qué ocurre?" Dije con tono serio esperando que se me respondiera rápidamente.

"Melaxea está de nuevo con ese Evans. ¡Le advertí que no se acercara a él! ¡Una sangre pura no puede rodearse de gentuza como él! ¡No puedo creer que me haya ignorado completamente!" Añadió con enfado sin dejar de mirar a ambos chicos que salían por la puerta del gran comedor.

"¿Quién es ese Evans del que hablas Malfoy?" No era común que me interesara por nadie fuera de mi círculo, a no ser que tuviera algo que me sirviera para algún propósito, pero viendo la reacción de Malfoy debía saber de quién se trataba.

"Ese chico nuevo, Harrison Evans. Nadie sabe nada de él. Apareció hace un mes solicitando entrar en Hogwarts, por lo que sé, es huérfano, y ese apellido… Sé que no es un sangresucia, porque al fin y al cabo, está en Slytherin. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que no está al nivel de un Malfoy, y Melaxea no debe ni puede relacionarse con alguien como él." Vi que su puño se cerraba con fuerza demostrando la rabia que sentía al ver que su hermana pequeña ignoraba sus consejos, u órdenes, depende cómo quisieras verlo.

"Así que, un chico nuevo…" me quedé pensativo durante unos instantes. Incluso para el poco interés que ponía en los alumnos de cursos menores, era extraño que no me hubiera dado cuenta del muchacho. "¿Qué más sabes de él, Abraxas?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Poco, la verdad. Ese chico es como una sombra. Él no habla sobre sí mismo ni sobre su vida, así que mis intentos por encontrar algo con que atacarle ha sido infructuoso. Pero lo que sí sé, es que es bastante inteligente, y que su asignatura predilecta es defensa contra las artes oscuras. También parece que tiene algún profundo rencor hacia el dark lord Alemán, Lord Grindelwald."

"¿Por qué dices eso, Abraxas?" Oí que preguntaba Bilmus enfrente nuestro adelantándose a mi propia curiosidad.

"Melaxea me lo comentó. Parece ser que el joven Evans tiene muy fuertes opiniones sobre los dark lords y sobre el uso de la magia negra. Y el único al que se podría referir hoy en día es al dark Lord alemán."

Miré estupefacto a Abraxas. El crio aquel o era muy estúpido o muy valiente, y visto en la casa en la que estaba, la valentía no era uno de nuestros rasgos. Se había atrevido a mal hablar del Dark lord que muy próximamente gobernaría Europa.

"Interesante este Harry Evans." Me picaba la curiosidad, por lo que averiguaría más cosas sobre este chico, quisiera él o no.

Estaba de nuevo en el gran comedor con Mel y Bri, cansado y esperando a que apareciera la comida después de una clase doble de encantamientos seguida de otra de transformaciones. Ésta última había sido realmente provechosa, y antes de terminar había sido el único que había conseguido transformar un pergamino en una preciosa planta. Incluso Dumbledore había venido a felicitarme por tan perfecta transformación, otorgando a Slytherin veinte puntos. Con eso me gane un gran abrazo de parte de Bri, que era mi compañera en encantamientos, y el respeto de muchos de los integrantes de la clase.

Brittany Murphy es mi otra gran amiga aquí en esta época. Cabello rubio ondulado y grandes ojos avellana hacían de ella una hermosa mujer. Aunque aún muy lejos de la belleza incomparable de Mel. Aún así Bri, poseía muchas cualidades que Mel no. Era atenta, minuciosa, y una gran conversadora, y al contrario que la otra Slytherin no era para nada tímida sino más bien abierta y vivaracha. Era alguien que hubiera visto seleccionado antes en Griffindor que en Slytherin, la verdad.

"¡Aún no me lo puedo creer, Dumbledore dándonos 20 puntos, increíble! Eres el mejor Harry" Y dicho esto se inclinó y me dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla, a lo que me sonrojé inevitablemente.

"Mírale que mono todo sonrojadito. "Dijo Bri mirando a Mel con una sonrisa pícara.

"ya os vale jugar con mi pobre corazón humano." Añadí simulando una voz derrotada. "¿Sabéis la tentación que suponéis para mí?"

"Nos lo podemos imaginar, Harry." La sonrisa de Bri se ensanchó aún más si era posible, y Mel se reía disimuladamente a su lado.

Entonces apareció la comida y me dispuse a comer. Y en medio de un mordisco sentí algo extraño, mi sexto sentido (o llamándolo de otra forma, el sentido que moody me había hecho desarrollar a base de estar paranoico) me decía que alguien me estaba observando. Levanté mi mirada y observé con sigilo a mí alrededor hasta que noté quien era el responsable de mi malestar.

"Mierda." Añadí por lo bajo bajando rápidamente mi mirada al plato.

"¿Decías algo, Harry?" Oí que preguntaba Mel a mi lado.

"No nada, nada." Respondí rápidamente, cerciorándome de nuevo con disimulo, que era él y no otro quién tenía sus inescrutables ojos sobre mi persona.

Vaya suerte de mierda que tengo. Por qué coño me miraba tan atentamente. Decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar. Lo más probable es que tuviera un breve lapsus de curiosidad hacia el chico nuevo y nada más. Me auto convencí de que era tan sólo eso.

Miré de nuevo con precaución, pero esta vez sus ojos si me cazaron en mi intento. Permanecí unos segundos mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos oscuros y profundos, hasta que yo mismo me abofetee mentalmente, aparté la mirada y bajé mi rostro a la mesa en señal de una sumisión que no sentía pero que me veía obligado a aparentar.

Por Merlín, de verdad tengo una suerte de mierda. Pensé de nuevo antes de ignorar todo y ponerme a comer.

Ahora mismo iba por el pasillo dirigiéndome como siempre a la biblioteca, aunque esta vez acompañado de Mel. Hasta que mi camino se vio truncado por dos alumnos de séptimo y uno de sexto que reconocí en un instante.

"Hermano." Oí que decía en un susurro un poco tembloroso la chica a mi lado.

Allí, en frente mío se hallaban tres de las personas que había intentado evitar durante todo lo que llevaba aquí: Abraxas Malfoy, Orion Black y Bilmus Lestrange.

Noté como la copia de Lucius Malfoy me miraba con superioridad evaluándome.

"¡Qué haces con él! ¡No te dije que no quería volver a verte con éste!" En su tono pude sentir todo el desprecio que sentía hacia mí. Era como si hablara de un insecto que no fuera ni lo suficientemente digno para ser pisoteado por él.

"Hermano, tú no decides sobre mi vida ni sobre la gente con la que debo o no debo hablar." Añadió con un tono frio con el que nunca había visto expresarse a la joven Malfoy. Ahora entendía que era lo que hacía de Mel una de ellos. "Puedo hablar y hablaré con quien me dé la gana, y tú no podrás hacer nada por impedirlo." Dijo orgullosamente mirando con esos ojos fríos como el hielo a su hermano mayor.

"¿De verdad crees que no podré impedirlo?" Se jactó con la típica mueca Malfoy que siempre había odiado. "Puede que a ti no pueda tocarte, pero que me dices de él." Entonces su vista se centró en mí. "¿No querrías que sufriera un accidente verdad, Melaxea?" Vi como en la cara de mi amiga se mostraba un poco de terror.

Y ahí fue cuando decidí intervenir. Y que a pesar de todo lo que había intentado durante ese mes por pasar desapercibido nada iba a lograrlo nunca. Era ley universal que Harry Potter no podía estar fuera de los problemas, así que ya que no podía evitarlos para que malgastar tiempo intentándolo.

"Creo que ya es suficiente." Añadí con voz estricta y dura sorprendiendo a los cuatro Slytherin a mí alrededor.

"Así que la pequeña serpiente tiene colmillos." Dijo Lestrange con una sonrisita macabra. "Qué sorpresa."

"Pues parece ser que sí, así que más te vale dejar en paz a Mel. Ella puede relacionarse y hablar con quien le apetezca, y no tiene porqué dar explicaciones a nadie. Y menos porque una panda de críos con aires de grandeza crea que puede acobardar a sus amigos con un estúpida amenaza." Y con eso me acerqué rápidamente y cogí del cuello de la camisa al mayor de los Malfoy y lo estampé contra la pared. Debido a lo inesperado de mi acción no pudo evitarlo. Así que sin soltar mi agarre me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré. "No es la primera ni será la última vez que alguien me amenace, de eso estoy seguro, pero ten por cierto que yo no soy como el resto de los estudiantes aquí. Así que si piensas que puedes intimidarme fácilmente, piensa de nuevo, Malfoy. Si tocas un pelo de Mel, de Bri o de mi, te aseguro que no saldrás tan bien parado como crees." Dicho esto lo solté y miré fríamente a los otros dos que me miraban con cara sorprendida. Les dediqué una sonrisa macabra y me giré hacia Mel.

"Vámonos." Añadí suavemente, y con eso me puse en marcha sintiéndome por primera vez en mucho tiempo como el auténtico Harry Potter. Cuánto había echado de menos esa sensación.

"Ese estúpido crío." Oí que decía de nuevo Abraxas con rabia.

"Ya es suficiente Abraxas." Dije ya harto de oír sus incesantes lloriqueos.

"Pero Tom…" No había nada peor que oír a un mago adulto y encima sangre limpia quejarse de esa manera.

"He dicho que ya es suficiente." Tanto en mi tono como en mis ojos se mostraba la orden implícita que le daba al heredero Malfoy.

"Tenías que haberlo visto, Tom. Ha sido desternillante." Añadió Orion Black con una risita en sus labios mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón en el que se había sentado.

"Joder. No tiene ni puta gracia, Black." Oyó a Abraxas maldecir.

"Si que la tiene" Añadió Lestrange con otra sonrisita que sabía intentaba irritar más al joven Malfoy.

"Basta vosotros dos también. No os da vergüenza. Un crio de 15 años ha podido con los tres y aún os reís."

"No ha podido con los tres, Tom. Sólo con Abraxas." Y dicho esto Lestrange se unió a Black en sus carcajadas.

"Y vosotros sois amigos míos." Añadió el rubio con desprecio en su voz mirando a los otros dos Slytherin.

"La verdad es que este Harry Evans parece ser más de lo que aparenta. Y tranquilo Abraxas, le haremos pagar. Al fin y al cabo no podemos dejar que te intimide, ¿cierto? Debemos proteger al pobre Abraxas." Añadí esto último mirando a los otros Slytherin en la sala, para que segundos después una risita saliera de mi boca uniéndose con la de los otros. No pude evitar que mi diversión aumentara al mirar la indignación en la cara del rubio frente a mí. De veras tenía que conocer a ese Harry Evans.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Gracias a todos por leer el fic, estoy muy contenta porque mucha gente la ha puesto en favoritos. ****Pero sobretodo gracias por vuestro review: Sirae, princesa vampírica y momo.**

Aquí llega el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 2: El príncipe de Slytherin**

Hoy había empezado el día de la peor manera en la que podía empezar un día, con clase doble de pociones seguida de adivinación. Pero para más diversión, había continuado en la tarde con tres horas de cuidado de criaturas mágicas en la cual nos habíamos tenido que adentrar en el bosque oscuro. Y cómo no, el estúpido de John Robinson había decidido tocar un pequeño animal que parecía inofensivo.

A veces me avergonzaba de haber sido un Griffindor, de verdad. ¿Qué estar en el bosque prohibido no les decía nada? ¿Cómo podían ser tan estúpidos de ir tocando animales por ahí, sin estar seguros de qué eran?

Pues nada, que todo había acabado con Robinson en el hospital con sarpullidos por todas partes y con una fiebre de 39 grados. Y lo malo es que, en su desesperación, se había acercado y casi me toca y gracias al cielo fui salvado por la profesora. Lo que menos deseaba es tener sarpullidos por todo el cuerpo por culpa de un Griffindor inconsciente. Las siguientes dos horas de esa clase había sido una mezcla de regañina por parte de la profesora Murgiplup y en parte una explicación sobre los Mispick, unas criaturas a cuanto menos aburridas. Así que las tres horas de visita al bosque prohibido habían sido una verdadera tortura.

Así que después de eso, me había dirigido hacia la biblioteca en busca de algo que hacer. Últimamente me había decantado por leer sobre la historia y utilidades de las artes oscuras. El estar aquí en el pasado tan cerca de mi enemigo, me había hecho darme cuenta que sin más información no lo vencería ni en sueños. ¡Que acaso pensaba vencerle con un expeliarmus! Así que seguí el dicho, conoce a tu enemigo. Y con ello estaba enseñándome a mí mismo sobre las artes oscuras para así poder combatirlas. Y la verdad, es que me asustaba el hecho de que las encontrara tan sumamente fascinantes.

En toda mi concentración no me di cuenta de que había una figura frente a mí.

"Los Mispick: un viaje fascinante por su historia." Una voz profunda me sobresaltó al leer el título del libro en mis manos. Levanté mi vista y vi a la persona que menos quería tener cerca de mí.

"Interesante elección para pasar el rato, Evans." Miré brevemente al chico en frente mío e intenté evitar completamente que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

"Me parecen unos animales fascinantes los Mispick." Simulé un tono avergonzado y tímido para no atraer más la atención del Slytherin. Pero muy dentro de mí no podía evitar la diversión al pensar lo bien que funcionaba el hechizo ilusivo. Desde luego quien en su sano juicio leería un libro sobre mispick, aunque para eso estaba el hechizo, no podía dejar que nadie viera que leía sobre artes oscuras.

"Cómo a todos, Evans." Añadió con sarcasmo el mayor.

Por unos segundos pensé que todo había pasado, y que viendo el aburrido ser que tenía en frente, Riddle se marcharía sin más preámbulo. Pero para mi desgracia no fue así.

"¿Y dime Evans, qué es lo que encuentras más fascinantes sobre ellos?" No me hubiera esperado esa pregunta en la vida, pero aguanté mis ganas de escupirle a la cara y contesté. Riddle tan sólo quería ponerme nervioso.

"Hay muchas cosas fascinantes. Como su alimentación a base de piedras y tierra, y por supuesto su cultura familiar. Protegen a sus hijos hasta la época de maduración para luego soltarles en el rio y ver si sobreviven. Sólo los más fuertes aprender a nadar y llegan a la orilla para salvarse. Un 25% aproximadamente." Recordaba toda esta información de la clase con la profesora Murgiplup. Cómo no, después de incesantes horas hablando sobre esta horrible tradición entre esos insulsos animales.

"Cierto. Es fascinante ver cómo pueden cuidar a sus hijos para después deshacerse de ellos con tanta facilidad." Esta vez levanté mi mirada, no podía estar hablando en serio. ¿De verdad le parecía interesante esa bazofia de animales?

Error. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y vi un destello que no me gustó en absoluto.

"Tienes unos ojos muy intrigantes, Harry Evans. ¿Alguna vez te lo habían dicho?" Añadió con voz monótona pero que aún así me ponía los pelos de punta.

Ignorando completamente su pregunta, bajé mi mirada al libro, lo cerré y me dispuse a guardar mis cosas. Debía irme de allí. Pero una mano me agarró evitando que las recogiera.

"¿Porqué huyes?" preguntó con una mezcla entre curiosidad y diversión.

Hubo un extraño silencio que se alargó varios segundos donde notaba que su mirada no se apartaba de mí.

"No huyo. Debo irme a la sala común, es casi hora de cenar." Con eso me solté suavemente del chico, sin querer provocarle y guardé mis cosas en la mochila.

"Suerte que yo también voy para allí. Iremos juntos." En ningún momento pareció una petición era más bien un hecho. A lo que tan sólo pude resignarme y asentir aún sin levantar mi vista.

"Salimos de la biblioteca y caminamos hasta que el silencio que tan alegremente se había impuesto entre nosotros fue roto.

"Eres extraño, Harry Evans." Otros segundos de silencio después de este comentario. Me negaba a hablar, eso tan sólo empeoraría las cosas. "Eres capaz de amenazar a Abraxas Malfoy pero no eres capaz de mantenerme la mirada. ¿Me pregunto por qué será?"

Me quedé helado al oír aquello, claro, eso era. Al puto Malfoy se le había soltado la lengua. Cuanto había tardado esa rata en contarle todo a su querido cabecilla. Debía decir algo antes de que las cosas empeorasen.

"No es por ti, es sólo que no me gusta mirar a los ojos. Suficientes cosas malas han ocurrido por mirar tan directamente a gente que no conozco lo suficiente. He aprendido de ello."

Noté que la mirada del joven se posaba sobre mí de nuevo.

"No voy a leerte la mente, Evans, si eso es lo que te preocupa." Dijo riéndose el pelinegro a mi lado apartando su vista de mí.

"No podrías aunque quisieras" Susurré débilmente para mí. Segundos más tarde me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, y que Riddle lo había oído. Me puse un poco nervioso pero esperaba que él no lo notara.

"¿Qué has dicho?" El chico me miraba desconcertado, y se paró momentáneamente para observarme con atención, con lo que me obligó a mí a detener mis pasos también.

"Nada, no he dicho nada." Y con esto me cogió de la barbilla y me subió la cabeza para que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

"Mírame." Sus ojos profundos y negros me atrapaban, y segundos después noté como el joven intentaba entrar en mi mente, a lo que me defendí con rapidez erigiendo un escudo de oclumencia inquebrantable. Lo expulsé de ella sin demasiados problemas, al fin y al cabo no se trataba del intento de un Dark lord, sino tan sólo del de un estudiante de 17 años.

"Dijiste que no intentarías penetrar en mi mente." Escupí con rabia lanzándole una mirada de odio.

El chico me miraba desconcertado, y por unos segundos nos quedamos ambos en silencio.

"Vamos, volvamos a la sala común." Ordenó cortante como si nada hubiera pasado. Y con eso reiniciamos nuestros pasos hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala común. Yo aún estaba irritado por el arranque de superioridad y prepotencia del estúpido Slytherin, pero decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo correr y evitar que la situación empeorara.

"Poder y Honor" oí que decía Riddle, y con ello la puerta se abrió. Se giró brevemente hacia mí mirando con un sentimiento que no logré ubicar.

"Nos vemos pronto, Evans." Añadió rápidamente volteándose para dirigirse hacia donde Lestrange y Rosier le esperaban.

Rápidamente huí de aquel lugar y me dirigí a mis habitaciones. Estaba molesto, hoy había sido un día desastroso. No sólo había captado la atención de Riddle, sino que estaba seguro de que el muchacho estaría suficiente intrigado como para buscar por más. Y eso era lo que realmente me preocupaba, que averiguara más.

/

Harry Evans, de nuevo ese muchacho captaba mi atención. Allí sentado en la biblioteca leyendo de nuevo ese insulso libro sobre los Mispick. No sé que me sorprendía más de él, sus impresionantes muros de oclumencia o que fuera capaz de leer un libro entero sobre los mispick sin quedarse dormido. Increíble.

Sonreí brevemente al ver con que concentración el chico leía mientras apuntaba anotaciones en su cuaderno. Realmente fascinante.

Hacía tres días que había tenido mi pequeño enfrentamiento con el Slytherin de quinto, y desde entonces había intentado averiguar todo lo posible sobre él.

Harry Evans, había aparecido en los terrenos de Hogwarts a finales de septiembre. Seleccionado en Slytherin era uno de los mejores estudiantes de quinto, y a pesar de que su apellido gritase que no era sangre limpia, había conseguido que casi todos sus compañeros de curso lo respetaran. Aún así, por lo que había estado observando no parecía disfrutar de ese pequeño control que podía ejercer sobre los demás. Siempre estaba o sólo en la biblioteca, o rodeado por Melaxea Malfoy y Brittany MacArthur.

Pero lo que más me intrigaba del muchacho era su secretismo al hablar de su pasado o sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con él. Era algo que picaba mi curiosidad por el parecido que había entre él y alguien que conocía muy bien, yo mismo. Siempre había evitado hablar sobre todo lo referente a mí y a mi pasado, curioso era que este joven hubiese decidido lo mismo. ¿Qué escondía Harry Evans? Me moría por saberlo, y cuanto más le observaba más me fascinaba.

Y luego ya ni hablar de ese poderoso escudo de oclumencia que erigió contra mí. ¿Para qué un chico de 15 años necesitaría protegerse contra la legeremancia? Interesante cuanto menos.

Miré de nuevo a la figura varias mesas en frente de mí. Había dejado de escribir y se levantaba en busca de otro libro. Gracias a dios, por fin había dejado ese dichoso libro sobre los Mispick.

"¿Qué miras, Tom?" Oí que decía Devania Cormack en frente mío.

"Nada, tan sólo pensaba." La Ravenclaw pelinegra se giró y me miró inquisitivamente.

"¿También te estás obsesionando con ese chico nuevo como Abraxas?" Añadió medio divertida desviando su mirada hacia el joven Slytherin que trataba de sacar un libro de uno de los estantes más altos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás Celosa Devania?" Miré fijamente a la muchacha y le dediqué una sonrisita traviesa. "¿El pobre Abraxas tiene demasiado entre sus manos, que no te dedica el tiempo que necesitas?" mi sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la mirada seria que la Ravenclaw me dedicaba.

"No entiendo cuál es vuestra fijación con ese chico. Tan sólo es otro alumno de quinto año. Entiendo que Abraxas sienta herido su orgullo, pero parece que su obsesión con ese crio se está volviendo peligrosa." Argumentaba con voz seria y formal.

"Deja al pobre Abraxas con su lucha interna. Todos sabemos que no está acostumbrado a que la gente le encare, y que un mero chico le haya plantado cara, le ha roto los esquemas. No leas más en su comportamiento de lo que hay. Malfoy es orgulloso, y un ataque hacia eso es lo que más le afecta." La chica frente a mí se quedó pensativa y volvió a mirar de reojo al chico antes de volver a sus deberes.

"De todas formas, sigo sin entender cuál es vuestro interés en él."

No contesté a su pregunta, ya que ni yo mismo sabía porque nos fascinaba tanto. Pero había algo en Harry Evans que le hacía resaltar entre la multitud.

/

"Harry espera, tengo que hablar contigo." Oí que decía Mel a mi espalda. Me paré en seco y me giré para ver que deseaba de mí.

"Dime." Dije con seriedad al ver la expresión de la muchacha.

"Harry, lo siento, yo…yo…" la rubia estaba nerviosa, lo notaba en todos sus movimientos.

"Qué ocurre, Mel." Añadí preocupado al ver el estado de mi amiga.

"Harry, mi hermano tiene una vendetta contra ti. Me lo ha dicho Gretta Bulstrode. Oyó hablar a Lestrange y a mi hermano sobre que iban a vengarse de ti. Yo… Harry… que podemos hacer…" Notaba como le temblaban las manos. Estaba muy exaltada y sentí un poco de lástima al verla así.

"Mel, escúchame." Dije seriamente posando mis manos sobre los hombros de la chica y tranquilizándola. "No pasa nada. ¿Me oyes? "presioné un poco mis manos para llamar su atención, ella me miró fijamente a los ojos. " No va a pasarme nada. Sé cómo defenderme, lo he hecho durante años, y ni tu hermano, ni todo los Slytherin de séptimo serán capaces de dañarme. Tranquilízate." La chica parecía nerviosa aún, pero se relajó un poco.

"Harry, mi hermano es muy bueno en duelo. Si se unen sus amigos te pueden hacer mucho daño. No es que dude de tu habilidad, pero tú eres de quinto año, y ellos están en séptimo y son más. Por favor, prométeme que no irás tú sólo por los pasillos. Prométemelo." La chica tenía sus manos en mi torso presionando como para hacerme acceder a su petición.

"No va a pasarme nada Mel." Susurré bajito abrazando a la pobre chica. "De veras."

En cuanto noté que se calmaba la solté y nos dirigimos al gran salón, allí olvidó todo el asunto aunque en mi mente no podía olvidarlo. Había sonado confiado, ya que no quería preocuparla, pero más me valía prepárame si Malfoy y los otros idiotas decidían atacarme. Esto significaba que debía entrenar, y sabía el lugar perfecto para ello.

/

Miré a Abraxas de nuevo, observando con fijación hacia el joven Slytherin. ¿Podía ser que Devania no estuviera tan equivocada sobre la excesiva obsesión del rubio?

"Mírala, de nuevo con ese…. Con ese… "Cerró su puño y dio un golpe en la mesa.

"Cálmate Abraxas." Ordené fríamente. "Es hora de que pares este comportamiento infantil."

"Acabará cuando me haya vengado de ese crio. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a amenazarme, a mí, a un Malfoy?" Noté de nuevo el mal humor que llevaba el rubio desde hacía una semana. La verdad es que a veces me preguntaba porque seguía hablando con aquella gente, que me impulsaba a seguir manteniendo este teatro que llamaban amistad. Odiaba a casi todos los alumnos, su ineptitud y su estupidez, pero sobre todo odiaba sus quejas y lloriqueos. ¿Merlín, por qué debía aguantarlo? Porque así lo dicta la sociedad. Me dije a mí mismo.

"¿Y qué has pensado, Abraxas?" pregunté mirando de nuevo al rubio.

"Creo que ya he aguantado suficiente, y aunque no suelo ir contra los de mi propia casa, por una vez haré una excepción. Te aseguro que esta tarde, ese crio lo pagará caro." Vi su mirada y no me gustó. Abraxas Malfoy era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien, y sabía que eso sería lo que lo destruiría algún día. Pero quién era yo para impedirlo.

/

Había sonado la campana que daba por finalizada la clase de defensa. Me giré para ver como todos los alumnos recogían sus cosas y se dirigían rápidamente a la salida. Esta clase era la más alejada del gran comedor, así que siendo la última hora, todos se intentaban dar prisa para llegar cuanto antes a la cena.

"Evans" Oí una voz que me llamaba tras de mí. Me giré y vi a Matthew Donald, uno de los Slytherin de mi año.

"Podrías esperar unos segundos, necesito hablar contigo." Su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa, así que asentí y me giré para acabar de recoger mis cosas.

Volvió a su sitió y vi como hacía lo mismo. En cuanto estuvimos solos se acercó a mí. No sabía que podía querer, ya que no habíamos cruzado más que unas cuantas frases desde que le conocía.

"Lo siento Evans, yo no quería, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas en Slytherin." No entendí al chico al principio hasta que vi quien cruzaba la puerta. Los tres mosqueteros: Malfoy, Lestrange y Flint.

"Bien hecho, Donald. Puedes marcharte. "Oí que decía Malfoy con un tono de voz satisfecho.

Al oír esto, el chico me envió una mirada apenada y se giró cogiendo sus cosas para rápidamente desaparecer de allí.

"Bueno Evans, que casualidad encontrarnos aquí, ¿no?" Sonaba divertido a lo que tan sólo levanté una ceja y le miré fijamente.

"Sí, una placentera casualidad. Lástima que deba irme." Dije con evidente sarcasmo. Debía escapar de esta dichosa situación, pero sabía que no sería sencillo.

"No tan deprisa." Oí que decía Malfoy mientras me agarraba por el hombro para que no me escapara. "Hay cosas que debemos resolver Evans."

Me giré y le miré fijamente.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"¿Cómo que no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana?" respondió rápidamente con un tono duro y frío. En estos momentos me recordaba muchísimo a Lucius Malfoy. Demasiado.

"Debo negarme a esa petición. Tanto tu hermana como yo somos libres de relacionarnos con quien queramos, Malfoy."

"No estoy de acuerdo con eso." Entonces se acercó cogiéndome de la barbilla y alzándomela hasta que sus ojos y los míos se hallaron en un lucha de orgullos. Media 15 cm más que yo, así que utilizo esa ventaja para intentar amedrentarme, cosa que no funcionó.

"Me importa una mierda con lo que tu estés o no estés de acuerdo." Añadí escupiendo las palabras al Slytherin.

"Yo de ti no me pondría tan chulito, Evans." Oí que decía Flint a mi lado mirándome con desprecio.

No le dirigí ni tan siquiera una palabra y me giré para mirar de nuevo a Malfoy.

"¿Entonces tu respuesta es no?" Dijo más divertido que enojado.

"¿Acaso esperabas alguna otra?" Sonreí con diversión, y noté como Malfoy se tensaba al ver que no había logrado intimidarme.

"Será divertido. Flint, Cógelo." Oí que ordenaba Malfoy al enorme chico de pelo negro tras de mí. Unos brazos me cogieron y me empujaron hacia el centro de la clase. "Bilmus cierra la puerta y vigila que nadie entre." Vi como Lestrange sonreía y se dirigía a la puerta. Y ahí vi mi mejor oportunidad, Malfoy acababa de levantar la varita y se disponía a hechizarme.

"_Astringô_" Vi como la conocida maldición roja se acercaba hacia mí. Así que con rapidez le pisé un pie a la mole tras de mí, seguido por un fuerte golpe en su estómago y me aparté lo más rápido que pude, con lo que el hechizo golpeó a Flint enviándolo al suelo con dolor. Me giré rápidamente sacando mi varita.

"_Âmandâtum_" Grité rápidamente. Con la adrenalina que corría por mis venas, no controlé el poder y al dar de lleno en el sorprendido Slytherin lo envió al otro lado del salón, golpeándolo fuertemente contra la pared.

Corrí hacia la puerta donde me esperaba Lestrange con la varita en mano.

"¿A dónde vas?" Oí que decía con diversión. Vi como movía su varita y salía un hechizo de ella. Con rapidez invoqué un protejo que desvió la maldición. Entonces vi que Flint se había levantado recuperado del hechizo de Malfoy y sacaba su varita. Antes de que pudiera incluso pensarlo, le envié un expeliarmus, con lo que también salió disparado hacia atrás. Al girarme noté que Lestrange ya estaba enviándome otra maldición la cuál esquivé por los pelos, corrí hacia la ventana, para alejarme lo máximo posible de ellos. Contra más distancia más tiempo para prever su ataque. Noté que Malfoy se había levantado también y que no parecía estar muy contento.

En segundos los tres ya me apuntaban con sus varitas, y me miraban con ganas. Y cuando estaba a punto de defenderme, oí que alguien atravesaba la puerta.

Al verle, entendí que las cosas en verdad siempre podían empeorar. Tom Riddle y Orion Black se hallaban en la puerta de la clase.

En ese momento entendí que era imposible luchar contra todos ellos y salir bien parado, así que decidí que lo mejor sería huir. Mientras los otros tres estaban distraídos mirando hacia la puerta, me subí a la ventana y salté. Al fin y al cabo tan sólo eran tres pisos.

"_Demitigo_" el césped a mis pies se convirtió en una masa blanda que aplacó mi caída. No quiero ni imaginarme cuantos huesos me hubiera roto de otra manera.

Al levantarme me di cuenta de que tres personas me miraban desde la ventana: Riddle, Lestrange y Malfoy. Me sacudí la ropa y les miré dedicándoles una de mis mejores sonrisas.

"otra vez será, Malfoy." Le grité con diversión. Entonces vi, como se apartaba molesto de la ventana y se dirigía hacia el interior. Riddle se quedó unos segundos más y me miró de una manera distinta a la habitual.

Aparté mi mirada de la ventana, y me dirigí hacia dentro. Ya acarrearía con la consecuencia más tarde, ahora era hora de llenar el estómago.

/

"Pobre Malfoy, otra vez ridiculizado por un niñito de quinto."

"Cállate Lestrange." Gruño el rubio mirando con odio al muchacho que se reía a carcajadas.

"Increíble que con tres de vosotros allí, haya conseguido huir sin ningún rasguño. Y no sólo eso, sino que haya conseguido que Flint y Abraxas estén para el arrastre." Añadió Black desconcertado.

"Black, tú no estabas allí. Ese chico es más escurridizo que una anguila." Dijo Malfoy con enfado. "Ya te querría ver encarándole."

"Yo no hago duelos con chicos dos años más jóvenes que yo, Abraxas. Cómo comprenderás, yo tengo orgullo." Dijo Orion Black con una sonrisita en los labios. Malfoy se giró mirándole con rabia y salió de la habitación.

"Debías de haber visto la cara de Abraxas cuando le golpeo con su propio hechizo a Flint. Impresionante." Reía divertido de nuevo Lestrange. "Creo que Harry Evans me empieza a caer bien. Con la facilidad que tiene de sacar de sus casillas a Abraxas cualquiera le querría."

"Así que en verdad Harry Evans es más de lo que aparenta ser. ¿No es así?" Dije con curiosidad mirando a Lestrange.

"No sé si es más o no, pero lo cierto, es que interesante, el niño sí que es. No creo conocer a nadie que reaccione tan bien a ser rodeado por tres personas y actuar acorde. Deberías haber visto su capacidad de reacción, impresionante, parecía que hubiera estado toda la vida enfrentándose a este tipo de situaciones."

"Por lo que sabemos, podría ser." Añadí pensativo mirando a Lestrange.

"Es bien sencillo Tom, podrías sonsacarle sus secretos. Ahora eres bueno en Legeremancia ¿no?" Añadió Orion con diversión en sus ojos. "¿Por qué supongo que los libros que te presté de la biblioteca Black te sirvieron?"

"Sí. Por supuesto. Pero no funcionará con él." Les informé sin demasiada emoción.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Ya lo intenté hace varios días, y no logré nada. El chico es un oclumens." Al decir esto noté como los tres presentes se sorprendían.

"¿Evans es un oclumens?" Preguntó Lestrange con sorpresa. "¿Para qué alguien como él aprendería oclumencia?"

"No tengo ni idea, pero estaros seguros de que lo averiguaré."

/

Merlín con la pequeña serpiente. Si que era escurridiza. Hacía una semana que no había manera de encontrarle, a no ser de que fuera en clases o en el gran comedor. El maldito Harry Evans parecía más un fantasma que un humano. ¿Dónde se escondería el chico siempre? No tenía ni idea, otro más de los misterios que rodeaban al joven Slytherin.

Pero por suerte hoy había decidido hacer acto de presencia en la biblioteca, y ahí estaba de nuevo con otro dichoso libro insulso.

"Los gusanos de fuego: desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte." Leí en voz alta el título. "He de decir Evans, que tus gustos literarios dejan mucho que desear."

Sus ojos se elevaron y me miraron un instante hasta que se volvieron a posar sobre el libro.

"si todos tuviéramos los mismo gustos no sería divertido, Riddle." Su tono no era brusco, pero notaba cierta ira hacia mi persona.

"eso es cierto, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien pudiera disfrutar de este tipo de lectura: mispick, gusanos de fuego… ¿Qué será lo siguiente, me pregunto?" añadí simulando emoción.

"Aún estoy debatiéndolo, estoy entre los gusarajos y las babosas carnívoras. Ambos son temas fascinantes." Vi la sonrisita que aparecía bajo aquel tono apasionado, y supe que estaba bromeando. Gracias a dios.

"Aunque me parece apasionante dialogar sobre estos temas hay algo que quiero preguntarte." El chico parecía desconcertado y elevó su mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

"¿y qué es eso que tanto deseas saber, Tom Riddle?"

"¿Porqué aprendiste oclumencia?" pregunté sin vacilar.

El chico parecía sorprendido, pero me dedicó una mueca divertida. "¿Y porqué tú aprendiste legeremancia?"

"Por que es útil." Añadí rápidamente sin pensarlo.

"Pues ahí tienes mi respuesta." Entonces el chico dejó de mirarme y se levantó para ir hacia una de las estanterías.

Que actuara así me sacaba de quicio, ahora entendía a Malfoy más de lo que quisiera. Nadie me ignoraba así. Me levanté rápidamente y lo seguí. En esa fila de estanterías no había nadie, así que lo cogí por la muñeca y le arrastré hasta allí. De esa forma quedábamos ocultos del resto de la gente que se hallaba en la biblioteca.

"de verdad crees que es inteligente jugar conmigo, Evans." Susurré empotrando al chico contra la estantería. "¿eres tan iluso de pensar que no saldrás perdiendo si sigues por este camino que te has empeñado en recorrer?"

El chico me miraba sorprendido pero pronto recuperó sus facciones normales enmascarando cualquier emoción externa que sintiera. En aquel momento sentí respeto por aquel chico que incluso con alguien como yo antagonizándole no mostraba miedo alguno. Tan sólo una insufrible confianza en sí mismo. Pero eso sólo hacía que quisiera empujarlo más hacia el abismo y por un momento creí que perdería el control y me acabaría desenmascarando.

Volví en mí mismo y solté al muchacho, el cual aún no había dicho nada. Me retiré varios pasos hacia atrás, para segundos después intentar largarme de ahí.

"¿qué es lo que quieres de mí, Riddle?" oí que decía fríamente a mi espalda el joven Slytherin.

Me giré mirando aquellos ojos expresivos aunque fríos al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué quería de aquel muchacho? Eso también me lo preguntaba yo mismo. Ignorándole, salí de allí, necesitaba aclárame las ideas.

/

"Mira al nuevo amigo de nuestra pequeño culebra." Al oír aquellas palabras me giré hacia la puerta del gran comedor para ver entrar a Harry acompañado del chico acromántula, Rubeus Hagrid. ¿A qué santo, Harry hablaba con aquel desperdicio de ser humano?

"Yo que pensaba que no podía ser aún peor, pero por lo visto me equivocaba. ¿Ahora se relaciona con ese gigante mestizo? Increíble." El comentario de la joven buscadora de Slytherin, Matilde Depré me sacó de mis pensamientos.

¿Qué buscaba Evans en Hagrid? No podía ser conversación. Hagrid era medio subnormal, alguien como Harry Evans no podía encontrar algo interesante en él.

Entonces noté como el brazo de Hagrid se posaba sobre los hombros de Harry en un gesto de camaradería, y noté una punzada en mi estómago. Aparté mi vista de ellos y miré a mis compañeros Slytherin, noté que no era el único molesto por todo aquello, sobretodo el más enojado era abraxas Malfoy quien apretaba el puño fuertemente bajo la mesa sin dejar de mirar a ambos muchachos.

"Abraxas, ¿ocurre algo?" pregunté al joven rubio a mi lado quien en seguida salió de su trance y volvió a su comida.

"Nada, no es nada." Añadió rápidamente centrándose con demasiado esfuerzo en el plato frente a él.

Miré de nuevo hacia los dos muchachos que se despedían ¿Qué clase de relación había entre Evans y Hagrid?

/

Sonreí satisfecho. El día había empezado maravillosamente. Hoy era sábado, no había clases, no tenía responsabilidades. Lo dicho, un día perfecto.

Había quedado con Hagrid en media hora para cuidar de un pequeño griffo que había encontrado herido cerca del bosque.

Y eso era una de las buenas noticias, había forjado una amistad con Hagrid. A pesar de que fuera Slytherin y que el chico tuviera una natural desconfianza hacia nosotros, había logrado que me considerara su amigo. Y es que poca gente conocía tan bien a Hagrid como yo, y fue muy fácil engatusarle.

Mi principal razón fue que Hagrid debía estar muy solo. Al ser repudiado por culpa de lo que ocurrió con Aragog, el chico había acabado tan solitario, y en cuanto lo vi decidí que una de mis misiones sería hacerme su amigo.

Me levanté rápidamente y poniéndome unos pantalones negros y cubriéndome por encima con un jersey me dirigí hacia fuera del castillo. Quince minutos después me encontraba delante de la cabaña de Hagrid. Toqué a la puerta suavemente dos veces.

"Rubeus soy yo, Harry." Segundos después vi como asomaba la cabeza por la ventana y al verme se dirigió rápidamente a abrirme.

"Pasa Harry." Me dijo cálidamente. Incluso con 14 años, Hagrid era realmente grande. Aunque era un año más mayor que él, el medio gigante me sacaba ya por lo menos 20 cm de alto. Aún así, su manera de hablar y de moverse seguía siendo la de un niño de su edad.

"Le he curado la pata, creo que podrá caminar en varios días." Me dijo aún sin mirarme, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el pequeño griffo.

"Ah sí…" añadí buscando dentro de mi bolsa. "He hecho esto en el laboratorio de pociones. Lo leí en un libro de curación. Es una crema para las torceduras, estoy seguro de que ayudará a curarle mucho más rápidamente."

"¿De dónde has conseguido los ingredientes?" me miraba extrañado, pero aún así cogió el tarro y lo abrió oliendo la sustancia en su interior.

"Algunos ya los tenía, y otros se los pedí a Slughorn. Ya sabes, con lo de ser una de sus serpientes, me concede cosas que no haría con otros. "A pesar de lo superior que sonaba ese comentario, sabía que Hagrid lo tomaría como lo que era, un comentario divertido.

"Será mejor que se lo apliques ahora. Son dos veces al día, así que esta noche sería mejor que se lo untaras de nuevo en la pata." Miré fijamente como uno de los enormes dedos de Hagrid entraba dentro del tarro y sacaba una pequeña cantidad para luego aplicarla suavemente sobre la pata del animal. Hagrid podía ser grande, pero era realmente cuidadoso con los animales, de eso no había duda.

"Por cierto, Rubeus. Si quieres después puedo enseñarte algún hechizo más para que vayas practicando. Creo que el expeliarmus lo tienes totalmente controlado." Sonreí complacido, con lo que Hagrid me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Me encantaría. Muchas gracias por enseñarme Harry. Lo cierto, es que desde que me expulsaron de Hogwarts no he podido hacer demasiado, y gracias a ti estoy aprendiendo mucho más de lo que creía posible. Eres muy buen profesor ¿sabes?" oírle decir eso me fundió el corazón. Era tan terrible, que lo hubieran expulsado del colegio por algo que ni siquiera había hecho. Sentía que la ayuda que le prestaba no era más que una mera retribución a esa injusticia.

"Estoy encantado de poder ayudarte." Añadí con una sonrisa.

"¿Es extraño, sabes?"

"¿El qué?"

"Que seas un Slytherin"

Le miré un poco desconcertado, esperando a que se explicara.

"Siempre me han dicho que los Slytherin acaban siendo malvados y egoístas, pero en ti, Harry, no soy capaz de ver ninguna maldad. Eres realmente una buena persona." Me quedé de piedra al oír a Hagrid decir todo esto, y por su mirada sabía que no mentía.

"¿Seguro que el sombrero no se equivocó de casa?" Añadió con diversión rompiendo con el silencio un poco incómodo que se había formado.

"Me temo que no." Dije más para mí que para él.

/

Dos horas después me dirigía al castillo a comer algo antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde, pero cuál fue mi suerte al encontrarme con aquel gilipollas de nuevo.

"Dime Malfoy, que es ahora." Añadí con un tono neutro que denotara toda mi indiferencia hacia el joven rubio.

El chico me miró fijamente cerrando aún más la distancia entre nosotros.

"Qué no te parece poco desgraciar a la casa Slytherin con tu presencia, que encima pretendes hundirnos haciéndote amigo de ese gigante. "Su voz sonaba firme y amenazante pero eso no me amilanó.

"De nuevo te lo digo, Malfoy. Me importa una mierda tu opinión." Con mi mano le empujé fuera de mi camino consiguiendo dar varios pasos hasta que noté que me cogía de la espalda y me apretaba contra él en un agarre opresivo. Su mejilla izquierda estaba pegada a mi derecha y notaba su respiración caliente cerca de mí.

"No tientes a la suerte, Harry." Oí que susurraba en mi oreja. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte, juntando aún más nuestros cuerpos con lo que sentí cada parte de la anatomía del rubio sobre la mía.

"suéltame." Dije enfadado intentando liberarme. Odiaba sentirme tan indefenso con aquel ser aprisionándome de esa manera.

"Y si no quiero. ¿Qué harás?" Añadió con una voz juguetona sin separarse ni un milímetro de mí. Entonces noté como una mano entraba por debajo de mi jersey rozando mi piel, y me puse completamente tenso.

"¿Qué haces? Suéltame."Grité ahora más débilmente, angustiado por la situación. Su mano se adentró aún más rozando tanta piel como le era posible. Noté como sus labios rozaban suavemente mi cuello y sin poder evitarlo un temblor me recorrió. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien me atacara de esta manera.

Estaba ya empezando a ponerme histérico cuando una voz a nuestra espalda nos saco del trance.  
"Abraxas. ¿Qué haces?" Orion Black permanecía allí a varios metros de nosotros. Al oír la voz de su amigo, el Slytherin me soltó dejándome libre. Yo no levanté la mirada del suelo avergonzado y seguramente con el rostro en llamas.

"Dándole una lección a la pequeña culebrita." Añadió divertido el rubio a mi lado, yo no conseguía levantar la mirada del suelo de lo avergonzado que estaba de haberme quedado congelado ante tal ataque.

"Slughorn me ha enviado para decirte que pases por su oficina, necesita hablar contigo." Noté como Malfoy me miraba con una sonrisita ignorando al otro muchacho. "Ahora Abraxas." Añadió el joven pelinegro con voz dura y dominante.

"Está bien, está bien." Dijo con voz cansada. "Nos veremos pronto, Evans." Añadió mirándome de nuevo rozando mi mejilla con sus dedos. No encontré su mirada, tan sólo podía recordar cómo sus manos se habían adentrado dentro de mi jersey, Merlín, que horror. Necesitaba mentalizarme para todo esto. Pasaron varios segundos y respiré profundamente.

"¿Estás bien?" Oí que decía el chico pelinegro tras de mí.

"Sí. No te preocupes." Mi voz había recuperado su tono habitual. Alce mi vista para centrarla en el chico frente a mí. Merlín, se parecía tanto a Sirius que daba miedo.

"Abraxas puede ser muy cruel a veces, pero no le tomes en serio. Tan ´solo intentaba asustarte. Él no tocaría seriamente de esa manera a un hombre ni loco. Es completamente heterosexual." Dicho esto me dedico una sonrisa reconfortante la cual, sorprendentemente me hizo sentir mejor.

No dije nada hasta que llegamos a la puerta principal del castillo, pero antes de atravesarla me giré y encaré al otro muchacho.

"Gracias." Dije sonriendo dulcemente. Me era imposible tratar de otra manera al gemelo extraoficial de Sirius.

El chico parecía descolocado, pero segundos después me sonrió también.

"De nada." Y dicho esto nos encabezamos a la sala común.

/

"Malfoy, te estás descontrolando." Oí que le decía el heredero Black al rubio que intentaba entrar en la habitación pero era retenido por el pelinegro.

"No te metas en lo que no te llaman, Black." El chico se zafó de su agarré entrando en la habitación.

"No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio, Alphard. Le odias. Además, es un crío de 15 años. ¿Acaso no sientes vergüenza?" El pelinegro sonaba enfadado.

"¡Que más te da Orion! Si ni siquiera sabías que existía hace una semana." Desde mi cama observaba a los dos discutir.

"Alphard, tu eres heterosexual, te gustan las mujeres. ¿Recuerdas?" Añadió el pelinegro posando sus manos sobre el rubio. "Devie es tu novia, Alphard. N-O-V-I-A ¿entiendes?"

Levanté mis ojos del libro de nuevo y vi como el rubio apartaba las manos de Orion de encima suyo.

"No te creas que no me he dado cuenta de todo lo que me dices, Black." Su tono enfadado. "Pero que acaso no lo has visto. ¡Es su culpa!" Dijo con el típico tono de queja Malfoy. "Siempre me reta, y me mira con eso ojos que… Merlín…" con una de sus manos se tapó los ojos " …es tan tentador." Dicho esto se sentó en la cama, para segundos después dejarse caer hacia atrás completamente con los ojos cerrados."Al principio pensé que era rabia, odio o algo similar, hasta que vi como ese semigigante pulgoso le ponía sus sucias manos encima."

"Te arrepentirás si haces esto, Alphard." Dijo el otro chico con un tono tan serio que daba escalofríos.

"Sigues sin entenderlo, acaso has tocado su piel, oh por Merlín, es tan suave… y cuando mis labios rozaron su cuello y él tembló…. Te lo aseguro, no he estado mas empalmado en mi vida." Noté como el rubio deslizaba una de sus manos por encima del pantalón.

"Ni se te ocurra tocarte aquí, Malfoy." Añadió Orion escandalizado.

"No te preocupes, voy a darme una ducha. " Con eso saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño que compartían los cinco. Al verlo cerrar la puerta, el otro chico se giró y me miró extrañado.

"¿Cómo es que estás aquí, Tom?"

Le miré con cansancio y volví mi vista al libro.

"Las habitaciones de prefectos están infestadas de no sé qué bicho trajo Longbottom, y tenemos que esperar varios días a que las desalojen. " explique con tono monótono. "Algún día me encargaré de erradicar de la tierra a toda su estirpe, te lo aseguro." Sé que no era normal tener esa clase de pensamientos pero no podía evitarlo, el prefecto de Griffindor era un imbécil y un inútil.

"¿Así que pasarás aquí varios días con nosotros?" Preguntó emocionado acercándose hasta quedar a varios pasos de mi cama.

"Por lo visto no tengo más remedio. ¿Por cierto, qué es lo que le ocurre ahora al estúpido de Abraxas?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"Pues nada, que he pillado a nuestro querido compañero metiéndole mano a un pobre chico." Añadió con diversión Black. Me quedé mirando estupefacto. "Tenías que haber visto la cara del muchacho después de que lo salvara de las garras de Abraxas." Su sonrisa se amplio.

"Pensaba que a Abraxas solo le gustaban las mujeres." Añadí sorprendido.

"Y yo también, pero por lo visto hay una excepción para toda regla, y eso es nuestro querido Harry Evans. Me dejó de piedra verle manosear por debajo de la camisa al pobre chico. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, la verdad. Pensaba que Abraxas le odiaba. Parece que la línea entre el amor y el odio es fina en verdad."

Por alguna extraña razón, aquello no me gustaba en absoluto. No sé por qué, pero no quería oír lo que había ocurrido. Cerré el libro y lo deposité sobre la colcha.

"Me voy, tengo que hacer unas cosas." Añadí bajándome de la cama. Debía salir de ese cuarto y encontrar al maldito mocoso.

/

No me consideraba una persona con suerte pero he de admitir que esta vez contaba con ella. Allí estaba el joven Evans, avanzando solo y desprevenido por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Era casi el toque de queda, así que no me imaginaba que sea lo que el Slytherin estaba planeando. De pronto le vi detenerse en frente de una pared y segundos después surgió una puerta la cuál atravesó. En cuanto lo vi traspasarla me acerqué para seguirlo pero la puerta había desaparecido. Maldije para mis adentros.

Miré la pared, debía ser mágica, seguramente tendría alguna contraseña o algo, pero no había escuchado que Evans dijera nada. Caminé pensativo delante de la puerta pensando cómo podría entras y donde podría encontrar a Evans, y para mi total sorpresa de nuevo la puerta apareció. Con temor, cogí el pomo y la abrí para encontrarme algo que no me esperaba.

Aquello parecía una habitación de duelo. Habían estanterías a un lado y maniquís con dianas al otro, amplia y útil. De pronto oí la voz del Slytherin lanzando algún que otro hechizo. Aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

"Reducto." Oí que gritaba a uno de los muñecos el cuál salía por los aires, pero no sin antes que un rayo azulado saliera disparado en su dirección. Con un poderoso protego todo quedó en silencio. Decidí que era el momento de hacerme visible.

"Plas, plas, plas.." El sonido de mis palmadas retumbo en toda la sala, a lo que el muchacho se giró y al verme sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo utilizando un tono que jamás le había oído utilizar.

"Eso debería preguntarte yo, Evans."

"¿Me has seguido, verdad?" el chico permaneció estático sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

Me acerqué unos metros y observé algunos libros encima de la mesa. Libros de magia negra. Levanté mi vista.

"Pensaba que odiabas todo lo relacionado con la magia negra." Dije como declarando un hecho.

"No me conoces en lo más mínimo como para afirmar algo así." Su tono era frio y profesaba un sentimiento de algo que no estaba seguro que fuera sólo dedicado a mí.

"Cierto." Respondí rápidamente. Mi miraba aún estaba sobre la mesa leyendo los títulos que habían dispersos en ella, y uno me llamo la atención.

"¿Qué hace esto aquí, Evans?" Dije señalando el conocido libro que había visto muchas veces antes en manos del joven Slytherin. Por curiosidad decidí abrirlo y al ojearlo me di cuenta de más de lo que había creído entender en muchos días sobre el chico. "Qué interesante Evans. Camuflando libros de Artes oscuras en libros que ninguna persona con dos dedos de frente tocaría." Lo cerré de golpe y lo deposité de nuevo sobre la mesa.

El chico tan sólo permanecía allí sin apartar su mirada de mí.

"Visto tu nuevo jobi., Podríamos hacer un trato." Añadí pensativo acercándome al muchacho.

"No voy a hacer tratos contigo, Riddle." Su tono frío como el hielo.

"Yo no me negaría tan pronto, sin oír lo que te ofrezco." Intenté causar una reacción en él, pero era difícil.

"Se que el precio a pagar será muy alto, demasiado alto, así que mi respuesta es no."

El chico continuaba indiferente, y eso me molestaba un poco. Me acerqué a él rodeándole, y me acerqué sigilosamente a su oreja.

"Veo que te interesan mucho las artes oscuras. Yo podría enseñarte Harry." Le susurré débilmente, tentándole. Me aparté un poco y me dirigí hacia su otra oreja. "Sabes que podrías aprender mucho más rápido de mi mano, no rechaces mi ayuda por orgullo."

Noté como el chico se tensaba y como su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Sabía que para él era tentador, no dudaba que lo fuera. Caminé hasta quedarme frente a él esperando una respuesta.

"¿Cuál es el precio?" dijo débilmente el chico frente a mí.

Sonreí por lo bajo y crucé su mirada con la mía.

"Nada desorbitado te lo aseguro."Dije seriamente sin quitar los ojos del chico frente a mí.

"¿Y eso que será?"

"Tu lealtad." Dictaminé con una sonrisa.

"Me niego." Dijo el chico rápidamente antes de girarse e irse. Le atrapé del brazo, y le sostuve.

"Tu lealtad mientras sea tu maestro, Evans." Añadí de nuevo, rebajando el precio. "Después de que haya acabado, te dejaré libre.

El chico me miró de nuevo pensativo.

"¿Y qué supondrá esa lealtad? ¿No me pedirás que torture o mate a alguien?" dijo el chico frente a mí, a lo que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Me acerqué dos pasos más hasta estar a una distancia de centímetros, levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla suavemente. Mis dedos llegaron a su barbilla y la sostuvieron para que el chico no se atreviera a bajar su mirada.

"No hará falta que mates para mí, Evans, te lo aseguro. Sólo tienes que obedecerme en algunas cosas que requiera, nada más."Dije amablemente sin apartar mis ojos de esos orbes verdes que brillaban con sorpresa.

"Está bien, me lo pensaré."

MI mano le soltó la barbilla, y me retiré dos o tres pasos.

"Tienes hasta mañana para pensártelo. No volveré a ofrecértelo, Evans, así que piénsalo bien.

Y dicho esto me giré para dirigirme a la puerta, para salir por ella sin mirar atrás. Evans aceptaría, de eso estaba seguro. Y yo, más que nadie, disfrutaría manipulando al muchacho y corrompiéndole hasta que sintiera y quisiera lo mismo que yo. Y entonces, el chico sería verdaderamente mío.


	4. Capítulo 3

Lo primero, dar las gracias a todas estas fantásticas reviewers: Olimka, Dafne, Shuiyu, Yie, Princesa Vampírica, Sirae, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki y Yue.

Y bueno, también me gustaría pedir perdón por adelantado, porque aunque he subido este capítulo bastante pronto, el siguiente ni lo he empezado aún, y el lunes voy a comenzar la tesina del máster, así que estaré un pelín ocupada. Y esto se traducirá en que tardaré un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo (perdóoooon T_T).

Lo bueno es que por lo menos aún tenéis este. ¡Espero que os guste!

Capítulo 3: El trato

Mi vida, como siempre era un completo desastre. En mi mente aun revoloteaban los eventos de la noche anterior. Mentiría si dijera que no era una oferta tentadora. Si no supiera que Tom Riddle era la serpiente más manipuladora de todo Slytherin habría aceptado sin pensarlo. Pero era consciente de que el futuro dark lord era realmente astuto para hacerme hacer cosas incluso si no estoy de acuerdo con ellas.

También sabía que no era a la primera persona al que el Slytherin le ofrecía enseñarle magia oscura. Sabía a ciencia cierta, que muchos de sus 'amigos' habían recibido clases de Riddle, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de lo extraño que el joven fijara su interés en un niño de 15 años, como yo.

Pero era tentador, muy tentador. Era bastante irónico que el propio dark lord al que tenía que asesinar 50 años más tarde me entrenara para ello. Y ya ni hablar de la posible información que podría obtener si el Slytherin creía que estaba de su parte.

El problema principal era el hecho de que Riddle tenía razón, odiaba las artes oscuras. Mi única motivación al aprenderlas era saber contra que estaba luchando. Siempre había sido un ignorante al creer que sin manchar mis manos podría vencer a Voldemort, pero es imposible vencer algo que ni siquiera entiendes. Pero mi miedo estaba en que Riddle se daría cuenta de ello, y en el fondo sabía que me obligaría a utilizar más y más magia hasta que cayera tan hondo como él. Y eso no podía permitirlo. No quería verme arrastrado por las artes oscuras, me negaba.

Aún con todos los inconvenientes y desventajas, sabía cuál sería mi respuesta. Era demasiado buena oportunidad para dejarla pasar y en mi estado actual no sería capaz de mejorar mucho más sin ayuda. ¿Y qué mejor que aceptar la ayuda de mi enemigo?

Decidí que lo mejor era hablar con él cuanto antes. Así que me dirigí hacia la sala común para averiguar dónde se encontraba el dichoso muchacho.

Al llegar, tan sólo vi a tres personas: dos chicos de primer curso jugando al ajedrez mágico, y a Evan Rosier, quién estaba en el sofá central leyendo lo que parecía un libro de transfiguración.

Me acerqué sin pensarlo y cuando estuve a meros pasos intenté llamar su atención.

"Rosier." Al oír su nombre, el chico se giró a mirarme. Su pelo azabache caía desordenadamente recordándome de alguna manera al mío propio. Al verme levantó una ceja inquisidora, pero eso no me detuvo. "¿Sabes dónde está Riddle? Necesito hablar con él."

El chico me miró sorprendido, supongo que pensando que me había vuelto loco de buscar a alguien que lo más probable es que quisiera hacer mi vida un infierno.

"Si, sé dónde está. ¿Lo que no comprendo es por qué lo buscas?" Se quedó varios segundos evaluándome, y el poco frecuente silencio que rodeaba la sala común hacía aún más incómoda la situación.

"Eso no te importa. La verdad, es que necesito hablar con él urgentemente. Así que te agradecería que me dijeras donde está." Le miré impaciente y no tardó en darme una respuesta.

"Está en Runas Antiguas con Orion y Abraxas." Dijo finalmente. Murmuré un prácticamente inaudible gracias y me propuse ir hasta la susodicha clase a esperar a que saliera.

"Evans." Me giré al oír que llamaba mi nombre.

"¿Qué?" Pregunte un poco extrañado sin moverme de donde estaba.

"Te voy a dar un consejo. Ten cuidado con Abraxas." Dijo más serio de lo que le había visto nunca.

"No le tengo miedo a ese estúpido pervertido." Comenté sacando todos los rasgos Griffindor que me quedaban. El chico ante mí sonrió divertido ante tal despliegue.

"Lo sé. Pero deberías. Abraxas es una persona bastante influyente, y cuando se obsesiona con algo no lo olvida fácilmente." Explicó como si fuera un hecho que todo el mundo debería saber. "Y ahora, su pequeña obsesión eres tú, mi pequeña culebrita."

Le miré fijamente analizando lo que me estaba diciendo.

"No puede hacerme nada más que asustarme, sabe que si va más lejos lo expulsarán."

"Si es lo que crees." Añadió socarronamente, girándose y poniéndose a leer el libro de transfiguraciones de nuevo.

"De todas formas te agradezco tu consejo." Comenté antes de irme caminando hacia la salida de la sala común.

En unos minutos me encontraba al frente de la clase de Runas Antiguas y me senté en un banco cercano esperando a que acabara la lección.

La verdad es que el aviso de Rosier y el comportamiento de Malfoy me crispaban los nervios. No entendía qué cables se la había cruzado a Malfoy para tratar de reírse de mí de esa forma. Sabía que no podía ser serio, Malfoy era un Casanova y un mujeriego, todo el mundo lo sabía. Y no estaba muy aceptado entre los sangre limpias las relaciones gais. Al menos no, cuando alguno de los dos se la tomaba en serio.

De todas formas, lo mejor era intentar evitar al mago rubio. Si no me lo encontraba, no tendría ninguna oportunidad para tomarla conmigo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y salieron varios alumnos de la sala. La dos primeras chicas, una pelirroja alta y otra con cabello rubio y rellenita me miraron extrañadas, pero rápidamente perdieron el interés y continuaron su camino.

Miré hacia la puerta esperando a que saliera Riddle, pero para mi desgracia no fue él quien se presentó si no la persona que había decidido evitar. ¡Maldita suerte!

"Oh, Evans. Qué oportuno por tu parte esperarme a la salida de clases." Dijo Abraxas con una sonrisita acercándose a mí.

"No quiero hablar contigo Malfoy. Déjame tranquilo." Respondí lo más fríamente posibles sin siquiera mirarle a la cara. Ignorarle siempre era lo peor que podías hacerles a aquellos con orgullo.

"¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar que haré algo de lo que me pidas?" Añadió susurrando mucho más cerca de mí de lo que hubiera querido.

Irritado, elevé mi mano poniéndola en su pecho y empujándole hacia atrás.

"No te acerques a mí ni un milímetro más." Siseé cabreado.

El chico se rió abiertamente y me cogió por la muñeca del brazo con el que lo apartaba. La subió unos centímetros y la llevó a sus labios. Suavemente y mirándome con regodeo dejó un pequeño beso en la parte interna de mi muñeca. No pude evitar estremecerme ante tal acto.

Pero gracias a merlín una voz interrumpió el momento. Era otro de los integrantes del grupo estrella de Slytherin, y gracias a él utilicé ese momento para soltar bruscamente mi mano del agarre del rubio.

"Abraxas, ¿Qué haces?" Dijo fríamente Orion Black.

"Nada que te interese Orion." Los ojos azules del rubio no se apartaban de mi rostro, y sabía que mis mejillas se habían coloreado un poco ante la perturbadora situación. ¿Por qué tenía que actuar como una estúpida chica, sonrojándome por todo?

Pasando unos segundos bastante incómodos, apareció otra figura que reconocí. Era increíble que me sintiera reconfortado al verle. Él me miró y alzó una ceja curiosa. Así que no dudé ni un segundo más.

"Riddle, necesito hablar contigo." Añadí con impaciencia mirando al otro joven.

"Por supuesto." Respondió tan indiferente como siempre. Entonces se dirigió hacia las otras dos personas presentes. "Abraxas, Orion, iros a la sala común. Os veo allí dentro de unos minutos." En su tono quedaba implícito que no tenían opción. Así que no me resultó raro, cuando Orion asintió y se puso en marcha. Abraxas tardó un poco más en reaccionar, se paró unos segundos mirándome molesto para seguir, instantes después, al pelinegro.

Al oír la voz de Riddle, me giré encarándole.

"Supongo que es respecto al trato que te ofrecí. ¿Y qué has decidido, Evans?" Dijo simulando que no le importaba en absoluto el asunto. Le miré unos segundos y asentí.

"Sí." Dije escuetamente.

"¿Cómo?"

"Que sí. Acepto." Añadí rápidamente sin mostrar ni una sola emoción de más. Cualquier sentimiento podría ser usado en mí contra más tarde, y no podía permitir que Riddle me manipulara más de lo que ya lo hacía. "Pero quiero estar seguro de que lo que me pedirás a cambio no sea nada con lo que no esté de acuerdo."

El chico me miró extrañado y asintió.  
"Ya te he dicho que no te voy a hacer matar ni torturar a nadie, Evans. No sé de dónde has sacado tales ideas." Explicaba pacientemente como si aquella idea fuera una locura.

"Sí, bueno. Tan sólo quiero estar seguro de que no me exigirás nada que no pueda cumplir. Y con esto quiero decir que si va contra mis principios me reservo el derecho de negarme a hacer lo que me pides. ¿Trato?"

El príncipe de Slytherin se quedó callado unos instantes pensativo, hasta que al fin me obsequió con una respuesta.

"Está bien."

"Quiero que me lo prometas. Un promesa de mago." Añadí rápidamente.

Le miré unos segundo evaluando su comportamiento. Si no aceptaba mis términos yo tampoco lo haría. No me fiaba en absoluto de él, y no haría un trato con él sino estaba seguro de que no iba a salir mal parado.

"De acuerdo." Añadió finalmente sacando su varita. Con soltura, hizo el característico movimiento de varita. "Yo, Tom Marvolo Riddle prometo a Harry Evans que no le exigiré que me repague con nada que vaya en contra de sus principios." Una pequeña ráfaga de magia nos recorrió a ambos, y yo sonreí complacido. "¿Es suficiente?"

"Sí. Entonces acepto." Saqué mi varita e hice el mismo movimiento. "Yo, Harry Evans le ofrezco mis servicios y mi ayuda a Tom Marvolo Riddle mientras dure nuestro acuerdo." Otra ráfaga de magia volvió a atravesarnos.

"Muy bien. ¿Entonces tenemos un trato? ¿Y cuándo quieres que empecemos?" Comentó con indiferencia.

"No sé, supongo que…" Murmuré pensativo.

"¿Mañana a las nueve en la sala de los menesteres te viene bien?"

"De acuerdo."

Entonces sin esperar ni un minuto más se giró encaminándose hacia la sala común.

Mi trato con Riddle acababa de empezar.

/

"Buenas tardes Harry."

Un extraño escalofrío me recorrió al oír de los labios de aquel ser de nuevo mi nombre, y me giré para verle entrar por la puerta de la habitación de los menesteres.

"Llegas tarde." Comenté sabiendo que a Tom Riddle le afectaría esa mancha en su imagen de persona admirable y perfecta.

"Sí. El profesor Slughorn me ha retenido unos instantes después de clase para comentarme un proyecto que tiene en mente."

No me extraño en absoluto no obtener una disculpa. Es más, Riddle era de las personas que explicaban los motivos pero jamás se retractaba ni pedía disculpas por nada. Eso se ajustaba perfectamente con su personalidad futura, insensible, cruel y con una gran falta de humanidad.

"¿Y dime, has pensado con qué querías empezar?" Su voz sonaba como siempre, firme e imperturbable. Se acercó unos pasos a mí y yo decidí dejar el libro que estaba leyendo encima de la mesita a mi lado izquierdo.

"La verdad es que querría que me enseñaras la teoría básica con respecto a las artes oscuras." Comenté mientras me levantaba del cómodo sillón rojo en el que llevaba sentado desde hacía varias horas.

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¿A la teoría de magia inversa, a las leyes de flujos….?" Oírle hablar era una auténtica locura. ¿Cómo un chico de diecisiete años podía saber tanto sobre algo que supuestamente no debería ni conocer?

"Me refiero a las leyes sobre el dominio de la magia negra. Cómo se siente, cómo se mezcla, ya sabes, todo eso." El chico me miró un poco extrañado así que permanecí allí, de pie frente a él, sin siquiera moverme.

Segundos después observé como se formaba una pequeña mueca divertida en su rostro. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora?

"¿Me podrías explicar cómo has sido capaz de hacer algún hechizo decente de magia negra sin entender las leyes básicas?" Era extraño, pero Riddle me miraba fascinado. Era como si en ese mismo momento me hubiera convertido en un gran basilisco con cuatro ojos en vez de dos. Ya sabes, doble efecto matando a nacidos de muggles. Estoy segura de que si existieran a Riddle le encantaría poseer uno.

"Supongo que siempre he tenido un don para conseguir hacer hechizos sin entender exactamente con que estaba tratando. Yo diría…. Umm… ¿Intuición?" Eso último lo dije con tan poca confianza que hizo que Riddle sonriera aún más.

"Nadie puede hacer magia negra por intuición, Harry." Explicó divertido por la entera situación. "Ese tipo de magia es compleja, difícil de manejar y sumamente peligrosa. Así que, no sé qué me sorprende más, que hayas logrado hacer un hechizo oscuro correctamente o que aún estés vivo y con todas tus extremidades intactas." Su mirada me decía que se sentía profundamente contento con toda esta situación. Supongo que pocas cosas le causaban gracia, y una de ellas era que un muchacho inconsciente jugara con las artes oscuras y no se hubiera matado con ellas por pura suerte.

¡A lo mejor era eso! Cómo toda mi suerte se centraba en que no muriera antes de los dieciocho, por eso todos los otros aspectos de mi vida habían quedado tan descuidado. ¡Ahora parecía tener sentido mi mala suerte con todo lo que no tuviera relación con mi supervivencia!

"Me alegro de que te cause tanta gracia que aún siga vivo. La cuestión es que has dicho que me ayudarías." Añadí un poco molesto tras salir de mis divagaciones.

"Tienes razón." Dijo finalmente. "De todas formas, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes exactamente?"

Pensé durante unos segundo su pregunta. ¿Cuál era mi problema con las artes oscuras? Creo que lo sabía, así que decidí ser sincero.

"Me cuesta bastante entender lo de la fusión. He leído sobre ello pero no entiendo a qué se refiere exactamente. He intentado lo que me pide pero no ha funcionado como yo quería y no sé cuál puede ser el problema. Además, contra más aumentan de nivel los hechizos más me cuesta dominar la magia y por consiguiente, no obtengo los efectos deseados, o mejor dicho, no obtengo nada en absoluto." Tras decir esto, el muchacho me miró unos segundos pensativo desviando su mirada.

"Ya veo cuál es el problema." Dijo más al aire que dirigiéndose a mí. Entonces me encaró de nuevo. "Supongo que tu problema es que te cuesta aceptar ese tipo de magia en tu núcleo mágico." Me informó. "A ver, Harry. Creo que se debe a que toda tu vida has estado utilizando magia blanca, la cual enseñan en el día a día en cualquier escuela. En el caso de la mayoría de Slytherin, muchos vienen de familias sangrelimpias donde se les enseña algo de artes oscuras en su adolescencia, pero en tu caso, he de entender que eso no ha ocurrido." Capté la pregunta implícita así que asentí para que continuara. "Por tanto, lo que debes hacer es ir paso a paso. La fusión, no es más que la aceptación de la magia oscura con tu cuerpo y con tu magia. Pero bueno, lo primero es lo primero. Vamos a los sillones donde estaremos más cómodos." Añadió señalando los asientos a meros metros de nosotros. Nos dirigimos y en cuanto nos sentamos comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Lo primero que debes hacer es cerrar los ojos y relajarte." Sin pensarlo siquiera seguí sus órdenes. "Relájate completamente, y cuando notes la magia dentro de ti, debes concentrarte en ella."

Me relajé todo lo que pude, buscando dentro de mí, y un par de minutos después lo sentí. Sentí la esencia pura y magnífica dentro de mí ser. Se concentraba en un punto fluctuando con suavidad. Era maravilloso sentirlo, especial.

"Por tu sonrisa supongo que ya estás sintiéndola. Así que ahora quiero que busques algo más, Harry. Quiero que sientas la magia fuera de tu cuerpo. Aquella que te rodea." La voz firme pero a la vez dulce del Slytherin me engatusaba sin poder remediarlo. Seguí de nuevo sus consejos y busque a mí alrededor.

Tardé mucho menos que en el primer paso y aquello era absolutamente increíble. La magia se arremolinaba a mí alrededor cómo sabiendo de alguna manera que yo sería capaz de moldearla y domarla.

Una mano en mi hombro me sacó de mi meditación.

"La has sentido." Comentó Riddle mirándome de una manera extraña.

"Sí." Susurre bajito. "Era chocante, pero extraordinario al mismo tiempo." En los ojos del mayor podía leer comprensión y no pude evitar sonreír levemente ante la situación vivida.

Al mirarle a los ojos advertí su rostro pensativo y de alguna manera extrañado.

**_/Tom Riddle_**

Aquella sonrisa me cogió por sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía una sola persona tener tantos cambios de actitud? Primero era esquivo y rebelde, luego era astuto y precavido y ahora era cálido y cordial. Lo que estaba claro era que Harry Evans era un ser insólito y excepcional.

Le observé durante unos segundos más analizándole y cuando estuve suficientemente satisfecho aparté mi mano de su hombro. No era que me gustara mucho el contacto físico pero con él sentía una especie de fuerza que me hacía querer tener alguna clase de contacto con él.

Salí de mis divagaciones para fijar de nuevo mi atención en el asunto que tenía entre manos.

"Ahora, lo mejor es que te muestre como hacer todo esto en la práctica. Te enseñaré un hechizo con el cuál no necesitarás tener mucho contacto con la magia oscura todavía, ya que por ahora, tu roce ha sido con la magia en general, sin distinción." Explicaba pacientemente observando al chico frente a mí y asegurándome que entendía mis palabras. "Pero si quieres profundizar en las artes oscuras necesitarás ser capaz de sentir y dominar la magia oscura a tu alrededor. Y eso no es tan sencillo." Comenté con neutralidad.

Sin decir ni una palabra me levanté y le señalé el gran espacio abierto que había frente a nosotros.

"Lo mejor es que te lo muestre ahora. Levántate y acompáñame." Añadí antes de dirigirme al medio de la habitación. El chico me siguió en silencio sin decir nada.

"Uno de los hechizos más fáciles de dominar una vez entiendes las leyes básicas, son los hechizos de fuego destructivo. Por ejemplo este…. _Ignis Orbis_." Moví mi varita en un círculo seguido de un breve movimiento hacia arriba. Al finalizar se crearon varios arcos de fuego rojo oscuro a mí alrededor y en cuanto la elevé un poco el fuego aumentó. Me giré hacia el muchacho a mi izquierda.

"Ves. La magia está compenetrada conmigo y por tanto con el núcleo de mi varita. Siento como se mueve a mí alrededor y por eso, puedo moldear el efecto del hechizo a mi gusto. "Entonces hice una serie de movimientos para que él viera cómo funcionaba, me giré de nuevo a mirarle. "Pero para ello debes dejar que fluya libremente. A ver, inténtalo."

El chico miró a su varita, después a mí y luego de regreso a su varita. Entonces prosiguió cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose. Podía ver como sus labios se movían ligeramente al compás de su respiración. Al verle así, sentí como algo en mí se retorcía, necesitaba acercarme un poco más a él, era adictivo verle así, alguien tan puro rodeado de magia oscura. Caminé varios pasos y me puse a su espalda. Nos separaban centímetros y sé que él aún no lo había notado. Mis manos se posaron sobre sus brazos, que estaban caídos a sus lados. Al notar mi toque el chico se tensó pero no se giró ni abrió los ojos. Entonces me acerqué lentamente a su oreja.

"Relájate. Déjala fluir a tu alrededor. Siéntela." Susurré bajito. Noté como el chico se destensaba y con mis manos empecé a acariciarle suavemente intentando relajarle.

Al estar tan cerca de él, bajé mi mirada y me topé con ese cuello apetecible del que tanto había oído hablar a Abraxas. Me entraron unas ganas irrefrenables de pasar mis dedos por allí, buscando la suavidad de su piel para luego rozar con mis labios toda esa zona que se me presentaba tan apetecible.

Levanté mi mirada de nuevo a la cara del chico. Estaba totalmente relajado y lo estaba haciendo realmente bien. Notaba como la magia acudía a él.

"Muy bien, Harry." Noté el pequeño temblor que le produjo el oír de mis labios su nombre. "Ahora, haz el hechizo."

Le vi abrir los ojos y elevar su varita para después decir con fuerza. "_Ignis Orbis_."

El efecto no se hizo esperar, arcos de llamas negras nos rodearon y vi con satisfacción la media sonrisa en la cara del menor.

"Bien hecho. Y ahora, contrólalas." Dicho esto quité mis manos de sus brazos y me aparte varios metros para ver cómo se desenvolvía.

Levantó su varita y las llamas ardieron aún más, con otro movimiento las disminuyó y así varias veces. Segundos después advertí como cerraba los ojos y como con un movimiento circular recogía todas las llamas para enviarlas al frente en una bola de fuego gigantesca.

El proyectil estalló en uno de las paredes de la habitación haciendo un agujero enorme.

Miré de nuevo al muchacho y le vi sonreír. Una sonrisa de verdad.

"Lo he hecho." Dijo plasmando toda la felicidad en su rostro. "Aunque creo que si se enteran del agujero que he hecho al castillo se me va a caer el pelo." Mientras bromeaba me miró con esos orbes verdes que brillaban por la satisfacción de la victoria y se me formó un nudo en el estómago.

Merlín, como le deseaba en este mismo momento. Aún no sabía ni el por qué ni el cómo había ocurrido pero ahí estaba ese deseo irrefrenable de acercarme y… Por Merlín ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Yo era Tom Riddle, el heredero de Slytherin, el príncipe de las serpientes, el futuro amo y señor del mundo mágico, yo no me dejaba llevar por mis sentimientos como un estúpido adolescente. Pero aún así, no podía evitarlo. Muy dentro de mí sabía que es lo que más deseaba pedir por estas clases. Aunque supongo que eso iría en contra de sus principios. ¿O no?


	5. Chapter 4

Bueno, creo que debería arrastrarme por el suelo y pediros perdón, pero como esto es ffnet y no me podéis ver suplicar, tan sólo diré que lo siento mucho muchísimo por haber actualizado mis otros fics (o subido nuevas historias) y no haber hecho lo mismo con esta.

Tenía un pequeño bloqueo que he solucionado borrando la escena que quería escribir y reescribiendo esa parte del capítulo, pero desde que me he cansado de no saber cómo escribir lo que quería hasta que he decidido readaptarme han pasado varios meses. Por eso, pido perdón de nuevo.

Y nada, como siempre, quiero agradecer a todos los reviewers por sus comentarios. ¡Adoro leerlos! Sobre todo, dedico este capítulo a princesa vampírica, a la cuál le dije que actualizaría hace unas semanas y no lo hice (perdón T_T).

Y sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el nuevo capi. ^_^ ¡Disfrutadlo!

PD: No lo he revisado mucho así que si veis algún error muy grave me avisáis. ¡Gracias!

¿Por cierto, alguien sabe como se traduce "veela allure" en español? ^_^

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Héroes y Verdades**

Habían pasado varios días desde mi clase particular con Harry y la verdad es que tras nuestra despedida entendí que no era inteligente acercarse tanto al muchacho. Era cierto que sentía curiosidad hacía muchos de los misterios que rodeaban al joven, pero lo que sentí hacía el chico mientras lo tuve prácticamente entre mis brazos fue algo que después de unos días comprendí que no debía ni podía repetirse. Al menos, no sin un completo control sobre mí mismo. Quería averiguar todos los secretos de Harry Evans, eso era verdad, pero no si con ello al final acababa comportando como el estúpido depravado de Abraxas.

Aún así, no había podido rechazar la oportunidad que tan fácilmente se me había presentado. Slughorn había decidido enseñar a sus alumnos de quinto algunas pociones más complejas que normalmente estaban previstas para séptimo curso. Según él, era una magnífica idea para motivarlos, aunque yo no iba ni a molestarme en darle mi opinión.

La verdad es que no pude negarme cuando me comentó que las pociones que se llevarían a cabo serían Veritaserum y el Antiveritas. Por mi parte, tan solo tendría que supervisar que los alumnos pertenecientes a mi casa acabaran satisfactoriamente la poción.

Esta era la razón de que ahora mismo me encontrara dentro del aula de pociones repartiendo las instrucciones a cada grupo de Slytherin. En total eran tres, siendo uno de ellos el compuesto por Harry, Melaxea Malfoy y Brittany Murphy. Por lo que tenía entendido, esta última era más que diestra en el campo de pociones siendo una de las mejores alumnas de Slughorn.

"Muy bien, vamos a comenzar." Informó el profesor mientras se acercaba a la tarima central. "Supongo que todos conocéis a Tom Riddle y Devania Cormack. Ellos serán los responsables de supervisaros y aconsejaros en cada una de las pociones. Mientras Devania ayudará a los alumnos de su casa a hacer el Veritaserum, Tom ayudará a los alumnos de Slytherin con el Antiveritas." Entonces se giró haciéndonos una señal para que nos dirigiéramos a cada uno de nuestros grupos.

"Debo avisaros que ambas pociones son muy peligrosas, por eso he pedido que nos asistieran varios de mis mejores alumnos de último curso. Por ello, espero que les obedezcáis como si fuera yo. Por otra parte comentar que los ingredientes los tenéis sobre la mesa no debéis ir a buscarlos. Así que sin más dilación, podéis comenzar."

Slughorn se giró dirigiéndose hacia su mesa y yo me acerqué hacia donde estaban los Slytherin empezando a hacer mi labor.

El tiempo de la clase pasó sin más emoción que el ver calderos humeando y caras angustiadas.

Por lo que había podido observar el Veritaserum del grupo de Briggitte Bayle y el de Connor Odom parecía estar bastante bien preparado. Por otra parte, el único Antiveritas decente iba a ser el del grupo de Harry que en minutos estaría acabado.

"Veo que están acabando." Comentó Slughorn mientras observaba algunas de las pociones. "Perfecto color y consistencia señor Odom." La voz del viejo profesor retumbaba entre los murmullos preocupados de los alumnos.

Eché un vistazo para ver cómo les iba a los Slytherins para percatarme de que cada uno de los equipos ya estaba enfrascando su poción. Slughorn se dirigió ahora hacia ellos evaluando cada una de las mesas.

"Oh, veo que al menos uno de los grupos ha logrado prepararla correctamente." Informó con una sonrisa en la cara. "Veamos." Acercó su varita y con un breve movimiento el humo que salía del caldero se volvió rosado.

"Perfecto, sí. Muy bien. ¿Ahora me pregunto quién será el valiente de probar si en verdad la poción funciona?" Sus ojos se clavaron en los tres integrantes de la mesa quienes se miraban con terror.

"Harry." Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono mientras daban un ligero paso hacia atrás.

"¿Porqué yo?" Oí que rechistaba el joven Slytherin mirándolas totlamente indignado.

"Vamos Harry. Eres el único hombre, no permitirás que unas damas…"Argumentaba Brittany Murphy con una sonrisa en la cara.  
"Ya. Vale. No sigas." Le cortó suspirando resignado. "Sé que me va a tocar haga lo que haga así que adelante."

"Así me gusta señor Evans." Dijo sonriente el profesor de pociones. "Señorita Bayle, traiga la poción."

La bajita muchacha se acercó tímidamente con el frasco transparente en la mano ofreciéndoselo al profesor.

"Esto es una dosis." Le informó mostrándole el frasco." Para burlar el Veritaserum, uno debe beber antes el Antiveritas que acabáis de fabricar conocida vulgarmente como la poción mentirosa. Con tan sólo cuatro gotas es suficiente para evitar decir la verdad, aunque le advierto señor Evans que no es tan fácil como parece. No existe manera alguna de contrarrestar por completo el Veritaserum, pero con esto…" añadió señalando el caldero delante de la joven Malfoy. "…. Podrás moldear tanto la verdad hasta que ni si quiera tenga porque ser la verdad. El éxito depende de la capacidad de la propia persona. Así que vamos. " Girándose hacia mí. "Señor Riddle, extraiga cuatro gotas del caldero por favor."

No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad que tan fácilmente se me presentaba. Así que mientras los demás estudiantes estaban enfrascados oyendo al profesor que ahora explicaba más con detalle las pociones, cogí unos polvos de berluk de la mesa y sutilmente los arrojé al caldero. Aunque en un principio, este polvo era necesario para la poción, si se empleaban al final, anulaban prácticamente todo el efecto.

Sonreí malignamente pensando en lo divertido que serían los siguientes minutos.

Cogí el cuentagotas y lo llené de poción, añadiéndolo al vaso de agua que había traído minutos antes Slughorn. Entonces me acerqué a Harry que lo cogía reticente.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mirándome con desconfianza, pero aún así se lo llevó a los labios tragándose el contenido.

"Ahora ya puede beberse el Veritaserum y verificaremos que las pociones están correctamente preparadas."

Harry, cogió el frasco que le ofrecía el mayor y destapándolo se lo bebió de un trago. No tardaron en aparecer los efectos inmediatos: ojos dilatados y palidez facial.

"Ahora te haremos algunas preguntas para asegurarnos de que los efectos son los deseados."  
"Señor, si quiere puedo realizarlas yo." Dije rápidamente aunque intentando no parecer demasiado interesado.

"Sí, por qué no Tom. Adelante." El profesor se apartó unos pasos dejándome cara a cara con el muchacho.

El chico parecía más pálido de lo aconsejable y supongo, que el prospecto de que le interrogara no era lo que más gracia le hacía en este momento y estaba seguro que dentro de unos minutos, cuando se diera cuenta de que no podía mentir, aún le irritaría más.

Notaba como la gente a mi alrededor miraba la escena divertidos o expectantes así que empecé con el interrogatorio.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunté con un tono neutro sin apartar mis ojos de él.  
"Harry Potter." Dijo rápidamente sin siquiera parpadear.

Estaba realmente sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía mentirme estando bajo el efecto de la poción de la verdad?

"¿A qué casa perteneces?" Continúe de nuevo mi interrogatorio sin apartar ni un segundo mi mirada.

Esta vez no respondió tan rápidamente sino que tardó unos segundos.

"A Griffindor." Unas risas generales se oyeron desde el lado oeste del aula, el lado que pertenecía a Slytherin. El chico frente a mí parecía no sorprenderse del hecho de que pudiese mentir.

"¿Estás diciendo la verdad? "Pregunté un poco malhumorado al ver que no conseguía el resultado que había esperado. El muchacho no tardó en responder.

"Sí."

¿Cómo coño lo hacía? ¿Cómo estaba consiguiendo burlar el Veritaserum? Era completamente imposible.

"¿Cómo es posible que…?"

"Ya es suficiente Tom." Me cortó Slughorn acercándose hacia Harry. "Cómo había mencionado, el Antiveritas del señor Evans y de las señoritas Malfoy y Murphy está perfectamente equilibrada. Cómo habéis podido observar sirve para evitar decir la verdad mientras se está bajo el efecto del Veritaserum. Pero cómo he comentado es difícil conseguirlo. Uno tiene que convencerse completamente de lo que dice para poder lograrlo." Dicho esto puso su mano en el hombro del joven a su lado y le sonrió. "Bien hecho señor Evans. Diez puntos para Slytherin."

Él tan sólo asintió levemente con una mirada indescifrable. Parecía un poco nervioso y se notaba que no estaba cómodo con la situación en la que se encontraba. Note que en cuanto pudo se dirigió de nuevo a su sitio.

"Pues eso es todo por hoy." Oí que decía Slughorn. Mi mirada aún no se había apartado de Harry. No podía entender lo que había ido mal. "Os veré pasado mañana a las diez y media."

Todos los alumnos empezaron a recoger y Harry, que ya tenía todo dentro de la bolsa, les dijo algo a sus compañeras y salió corriendo del aula. No esperé ni un segundo más y corrí tras él.

"¿Tom, donde vas?" Oí que decía el profesor de pociones extrañado.

Le ignoré cómos si no le hubiera escuchado y salí del aula. Al fondo del pasillo izquierdo estaba el chico caminando rápidamente. ¿Dónde se dirigía? Seguí persiguiéndole hasta que le vi parar en un pasillo desierto y apoyarse contra la pared . Me acerqué lentamente intentando que no notara mi presencia, no quería alertarle y que decidiera, por algún motivo, huir. Cuando estuve a menos de dos pasos percibió que había alguien y se giró.

"Riddle, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo sorprendido.

"He visto que salías de clase rápidamente, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunté con mi practicada voz de prefecto.

"No." Oí que decía rápidamente. El chico entró en pánico y cogiendo sus cosas intentó esquivarme y escabullirse de nuevo. No pudo alejarse ni dos pasos ya que le cogí por el brazo.

"¿Dónde vas?" Le pregunté extrañado.

"Lejos de aquí."

Le miré durante unos segundos evaluándole. ¿Qué le pasaba al dichoso muchacho? Cada vez que pensaba que había entendido algo sobre él volvía a ocurrir algo que me dejaba con más preguntas.

"¿Por qué huyes?" Dije mirándole a los ojos aún sin soltarle.

"Porque tengo miedo." Respondió de nuevo rápidamente. El chico pareció entrar en histeria y con un empujón se deshizo de mí y salió corriendo. Decidí no seguirle, total, tarde o temprano le atraparía.

"De qué tienes miedo, Harry Evans." Susurré para mi mismo girándome para volver a la aula de pociones.

/

"¡Por los cojones de Merlín!" Exclamé enfadado en cuanto llegué a mi habitación.

¿Podría haber alguien con más mala suerte?

No, imposible. ¿Cómo podía ser justo que me pasaran todas estas cosas a mí? El jueguecito de Riddle con el Veritaserum había sido muy peligroso. Ni yo mismo había notado el cambio hasta que me percaté de que me empujaba a decir la verdad. Lo único bueno de todo el asunto había sido la cara del estúpido prefecto ante mis respuestas. Pero aún así, había sido realmente arriesgado.

Sabía que el perspicaz Slytherin quería averiguar cómo había burlado el Veritaserum, cuando en verdad, no había podido evitar soltar la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Gracias al cielo, las puñeteras sesiones especiales de Slughorn con los alumnos de séptimo no durarían mucho más.

"Ah, Harry, estás aquí." Oí que decía una voz a mi espalda. Me giré para ver a Barton, uno de mis compañeros de cuarto, entrar por la puerta.

Barton era uno de los pocos compañeros de casa con los que gustaba conversar ya que no era para nada el típico Slytherin. Aunque su familia era sangre limpia y estaba forrada había ciertas partes del joven que no encajaban bien con la casa de la serpiente. Lo curioso del chico es que a pesar de que habían muchos rumores que decían que su familia se dedicaba a asuntos más que ilegales, nunca le había visto desmentir ninguno de ellos. De todas maneras, lo que estaba claro era que Barton Campbell no iba a seguir el mismo camino que su familia. A pesar de que en público no lo demostraba el pelirrojo era bastante miedoso y dudaba que tuviera los huevos necesarios para dedicarse a los sucios trapicheos a los que supuestamente se dedicaba su linaje.

Lo bueno del Slytherin era que se enteraba de todo y que, al contrario que muchas de las serpientes de mi casa, le gustaba hablar más de la cuenta. Otro de los hechos por lo que creo que nunca entraría en el negocio familiar.

"¿Sabes de lo que me he enterado?" Comentó el pelirrojo sentándose en su cama que justamente era la que estaba frente a la mía. Yo le miré expectante sabiendo que no importaba la respuesta que le diera me lo iba a contar igual.

"Van a dar una fiesta en diciembre para todo Hogwarts." Su voz sonaba excitada ante la perspectiva.

"¿Una fiesta?" Dije desconcertado. Sin contar mi cuarto año no recordaba que en el castillo se hubiera celebrado nada en absoluto. Aunque esta época era otra distinta a lo mejor aquí si era tradición.

"Se supone que es una fiesta en honor a Albus Dumbledore por su victoria el año pasado frente a Grindelwald. Ha sido idea de nuestro querido director."

"¿Y de qué se supone que va a ser la fiesta?¿No será de disfraces ni nada por el estilo? No creo que pueda soportarlo." Dije con diversión.

"No, que va. Creo que es algo formal. Vendrán varios representantes del ministerio y todo eso."

"Formal." Dije con tono amargo recordando el año del torneo de los tres magos. "¿No tendremos que bailar un estúpido vals, verdad?" Sabía que mi voz había sonado agria y arisca pero la perspectiva del estúpido vals me sacaba de mis casillas.

"No tengo ni idea. Pero no creo que haya problema. La mayoría de los sangre limpia aprenden desde jóvenes…. Espera…¿ no me digas que no sabes bailar vals?" Añadió con una risotada.

" Si que se bailar pero… " Dije defendiéndome aunque no tardé en rendirme y confesarle la verdad. "Bueno, saber sé, pero soy penoso, para que negarlo. Por Merlín, nunca entenderé para que se necesita abrir un baile con ese dichoso vals." Dije indignado.

"Bueno, lo que debería preocuparte ahora no es eso, Harry."

" ¿Y qué es?" Pregunté sorprendido. El chico me miraba fijamente con una media sonrisa picara.  
"Falta un mes ¿Tienes idea de a quién piensas invitar?"

Merlín, no de nuevo. Como si no hubiera salido mal la primera vez, ahora tenía que volver a hacerlo. Sabía que Mel iría con su novio, ese David Cork o algo así, y Britt no querría acompañarme ya que no le reportaría nada beneficioso. Malditas Slytherin. ¿Dónde estaban las amigas cuando se las necesita?

/

Odiaba las visitas a Hogsmade. ¡Para qué venir a este puto pueblo cuando no había nada más que hacer que perder el tiempo y beber estúpida cerveza de mantequilla cómo si fuéramos críos de doce años! No entendía como Evan, Abraxas y Orion disfrutaban tanto con estas visitas. Lo único que hacíamos era ir al bar para beber, zampar y hablar de gilipolleces como niños de parvulario. Por Merlín, estaba claro que hoy iba a ser un día muy largo.

Un murmullo en la calle me sacó de mis cavilaciones, algo había pasado. Salí con los demás a ver qué ocurría, y como no, ahí en medio de todos estaba Harry Evans. ¿Había alguna manera de que el estúpido chico no llamara siempre tanto la atención? ¿Qué se le había ocurrido ahora?

Me acerqué y vi como el joven Slytherin estaba al lado de una mujer de cabellos negros con un bebé en brazos. Entonces se le acercó y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla haciéndole sonrojar.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Oí que preguntaba Orión a uno de los transeúntes.

"Ha sido impresionante, ese chico ha recuperado el bolso de la señora. Nunca había visto tantos reflejos en mi vida."

"¿Qué?" Dijo Abraxas que estaba cerca de nosotros.

"Sí. Por lo que he podido ver, un atracador ha cogido el bolso de la señora y ha salido corriendo. El joven del pelo negro ha corrido inmediatamente tras él y lo ha hechizado con su varita. Ha sido emocionante, de verdad." El hombre parecía emocionado, qué estupidez, cualquiera podía hechizar a un pobre indigente como ese.

Me giré de nuevo para mirar a Harry que ahora mismo estaba hablando con la señora e intenté escuchar un poco de la conversación. Sin darle importancia que los otros Slytherin volvían adentro.

"Un placer, Harry." Oí que decía la mujer con voz cariñosa pero con un cierto toque refinado. "Mi nombre es Serena Potter." Al presentarse, no pude evitar percatarme de la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Harry. ¿Reconocía el nombre? ¿Por qué se sorprendía tanto?  
"¿Qué ocurre?" Escuché que decía extrañada.  
"Nada, nada." Parecía desconcertado, su mirada estaba fija en la mujer como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo."¿ Y él?" Oí que decía desviando sus ojos hacia el pequeño a su lado.

"Oh, sí, este es mi hijo Harold. Una coincidencia que os llaméis igual." La mujer sonrió ampliamente.

"Sí, lo es." Dijo Harry escuetamente mirando con una sonrisa al bebe mientras le cogía amistosamente de la manita.

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Harry sin ti no habría podido recuperarlo. Déjame que te invite a cenar una noche como agradecimiento." Dijo sin perder aún la sonrisa afable.

"No hace falta señora Potter." Respondió un poco avergonzado ante la petición de la mujer. "De veras, no ha sido nada. Yo…"

"Claro que sí. Y llámame Serena." Le cortó rápidamente ella. "Mi marido estará encantado de conocer a un chico tan valiente como tú. Te enviaremos una lechuza para invitarte a que vengas a visitarnos en navidades. Estoy segura de que el pequeño Harold estará encantado de volver a verte."

El chico posó de nuevo su mirada en el bebe y le hizo una mueca divertida a lo que el niño se rió entusiasmado.

"De acuerdo." Dijo completamente convencido.

"Bueno, nos veremos pronto." Añadió con una sonrisa maternal. "Dile adiós Harold." El niño con su pequeña manita hizo aspavientos imitando a Harry que ahora se despedía también.

En cuanto se hubo marchado Melaxea y Brittany ya estaban recuperando al muchacho y guiándolo hacia una de las tiendas. Decidí no darle más importancia a todo el asunto, aunque algo me olía raro en toda esta situación. ¿Qué podía ser?

Sin darle más vueltas, me giré dirigiéndome de nuevo hacia el interior del bar a reunirme con los otros Slytherin.

/

"¿Entonces vendrás conmigo?" Oí que decía el chico a unos metros de mí.

"Claro, será un placer." Dijo la muchacha de pelo ondulado y rubio en frente de él. Hubo unos segundos de silencia hasta que la joven volvió a hablar. "Debo irme a pociones, Harry. Entonces nos vemos en Runas."

"Claro." El Slytherin sonrió ligeramente y se sonrojó levemente cuando la chica le depositó un breve beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Al ver como el color se le subía a los mofletes no pude evitar sentir un malestar imposible de ignorar. Pensar que el rubor que cubría ahora ese dulce rostro había sido causado por otra personaba me molestaba más de lo que querría admitir.

No esperé más y di varios pasos. Me di cuenta de que me había visto en cuanto su rostro cambió a uno de pura frialdad y al ver su reacción sonreí con la característica mueca divertida que tan familiar era en un Malfoy.

"¿Qué haces así parado Evans? Ya sé que te dejo petrificado con mi linaje, mi inteligencia y con mi belleza natural, pero contrólate querido." Dije mirándole con prepotencia.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa divertida.

"No, Malfoy, te equivocas. Lo que me deja pasmado es como puede haber tanta arrogancia y estupidez en una misma persona. Es algo increíble."

No le di mayor importancia al insulto. Qué más daba lo que pensara. Él sería mío quisiera o no. Esto solo era un juego de voluntades.

"¿Así que te parezco increíble?" Le pregunté usando un tono más suave y excitante mientras me acercaba unos pasos más a él.

"Si tu lo dices." Comentó con tono aburrido girándose para alejarse nuevamente de mí.

"No tan rápido." Dije jalándole de los hombros y evitando que huyera."Dime Harry. ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?" Susurré en su oído bajito sabiendo que mi respiración caliente en su nuca le alteraba. "¿Es esa Hufflepuff que se acaba de marchar?" Pregunté de nuevo juntando un poco más mi cuerpo al suyo. No obtuve respuesta. "¿O estás esperando a que yo te lo pida?" Susurré finalmente para después depositar un suave beso en la nuca del chico. El joven Slytherin se volteo por fin mirándome con ojos brillantes y furiosos.

"Para tu información, sí, Azalea Blair será mi pareja. Y ni en tus sueños pienses que podría querer algo contigo." Dijo aún con el enfado tintándole esos fascinantes orbes verdes. "Y ahora, apártate de mi camino." Aunque su mano intentó quitarme de en medio no lo consiguió ya que la cogí entre las mías, por lo que inmediatamente él intentó soltarse de mi amarre.

Cuando vio que no podría liberarse hasta que no se lo permitiera se tranquilizó mirándome aún con enojo. Cogí su mano y la subí lentamente hasta mi boca. Sabía que sus ojos estaban siguiendo todo el proceso y con mis labios, cálidamente deposité un beso en la superficie.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Ronroneé sensualmente sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Noté la mirada desconcertada del Slytherin y el pequeño temblor que le había recorrido al sentir mis labios en su piel. Sentirlos de nuevo en su piel.

No tardó en volver en sí e intentar soltarse de nuevo de mi agarre. Esta vez se lo permití.

"Eres un pervertido, Malfoy." Dijo esta vez como si a esa conclusión hubiera llegado ahora mismo, cuando después de todo este tiempo ya lo sabría más que de sobra.

"No lo sabes tú bien." Mi mano subió a acariciar esos labios carnosos y deseables sin que a él le diera tiempo a apartarse. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de la situación y golpeo mi mano apartándola de él.

"Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí." Dijo antes de girarse y salir de allí.

"Es eso una amenaza. Ya sabes que a los Slytherin eso nos tienta." Dije riéndome viendo como el chico seguía su camino sin voltearse ni contestar.

Al alejarse no pude evitar sonreír aún más. Tenía la sensación de que el pobre Harry se pasaba los días huyendo de atractivos y astutos Slytherin que no podían evitar centrar su atención en él.

Sí, me había fijado en que otro de mi casa tenía su mira puesta en él. Y era algo extraño. Nunca le había visto interesarse en nada ni en nadie, pero Tom parecía tan fascinado como yo con el pequeño ojiverde. Aunque suponía que el prefecto de Slytherin no tenía en la mente la misma meta que tenía yo, pero aún así, no me gustaba verle observar y analizar tan detenidamente al joven mago.

Sabía mis límites y la verdad, que a pesar de que sabía que Tom Riddle era huérfano y se rumoreaba que no era sangre pura, sabía que el estudiante preferido de los profesores era demasiada competencia incluso para mí, Abraxas Malfoy. Tom Riddle era ambicioso, astuto y poderoso y eso era una combinación realmente temible.

Dejé de pensar en todo esto y me di la vuelta también para dirigirme a encantamientos. Ya tendría tiempo de planificar una treta para conseguir al ágil y escurridizo Slytherin. Oh sí. Harry Evans no sabía lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el cuarto capítulo. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. ^_^ Y nada, supongo que no tardaré tanto con el siguiente.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

**Ya está arreglado lo del error del principio. ^_^ No me di cuenta de que le estaba llamando Potter. :) ¡Gracias por avisarme! Eso me pasa por no repasar.**


	6. Chapter 5

Bueno, tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La buena es que este capi es un poco más largo de lo normal así que tendréis más para leer. ^_^ Y la mala es que tengo exámenes en junio, como casi todos los estudiantes universitarios españoles y encima presento mi proyecto fin de máster en julio, así que hasta que no acabe todo esto no creo que escriba nada más. Pero tranquilos… NO VOY A ABANDONAR EL FIC. Odio cuando los autores de fanfiction hacen eso. T_T

Como siempre agradecer a todos esos maravillosos reviewers que dejan su opinión. Ni os imagináis lo que me encanta leerlos.

Y bueno, me dejo de tonterías. Este capítulo está bastante interesante así que espero que os guste.

PD: He bailado vals contadas veces en mi vida, así que no seáis muy críticos con la clase de Malfoy. Yo soy más de baile latino así que no se demasiado de bailes de salón. ^_^

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El baile**

"No tiene opción, señor Evans." Dijo el profesor Slughorn con determinación.

"¿Pero no hay nadie más? No entiendo porque me tiene que tocar él." Protesté mirando de reojo al rubio a mi lado. No quería parecer un crio quejica pero sólo de pensar en lo que me esperaba ya quería huir de allí a toda pastilla.

"No puede renunciar. Todos los alumnos deben aprender el vals oficial de Hogwarts y por eso le hemos asignado al señor Malfoy para que le ayude. Muchos otros alumnos están en su situación, no entiendo cual es el problema." Comentaba el viejo profesor mirándome extrañado.

"Pero…."

"No hay peros que valgan. Abraxas le enseñará. Estoy seguro que es muy diestro debido a su educación sangre limpia, así que no se preocupe, será un muy buen profesor para usted. Y ahora, salgan de mi despacho, he de acabar de corregir unos ensayos para mañana." Comentó centrando su atención en los papeles en su mesa e ignorándonos completamente.

Miré de nuevo al rubio a mi lado que sonreía perversamente y un escalofrío me recorrió. Odiaba tener que ceder ante esta dichosa situación. Me giré rápidamente ignorándole y salí del despacho. Segundos después oí unos pasos tras de mí y me detuve. ¿Qué querría ahora el estúpido y presuntuoso Slytherin?

"No entiendo porqué te poner así." Dijo a mis espaldas. "He dado clases de baile desde que tenía diez años, seré un magnífico profesor." Sabía que su estúpida mueca estaría imprimida en ese rostro estilizado y perfecto. "Además, no podemos dejar que se diga que los Slytherin no tenemos una formación y modales envidiables."

Al oír sus palabras me giré a encararle. "¿Cómo he podido poner en duda tu altruismo? Lo haces por el bien de nuestra casa, estoy seguro." Comenté con sarcasmo. "Y yo que pensaba que era únicamente para torturarme."

Ante mis palabras el chico sonrió aún más."¿Cómo has podido pensar eso de mí, querido Harry?" Dijo con simulada indignación.

Le miré durante unos segundos suspirando con cansancio y entonces decidí que era lo que tenía que hacer."Acabemos con esto. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos reunamos?"

"El baile es dentro de una semana así que lo mejor es que empecemos cuanto antes. ¿Mañana después de la última clase?" Dijo con menos ávido de lo que esperaba.

"Está bien. Quedamos en el antiguo aulario de encantamientos. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Nos vemos mañana." Comentó antes de pasar por mi lado en dirección a la sala común.

/

Sabía que llegaba un poco antes de la hora prevista pero no había tenido nada mejor en que ocupar mi tiempo. Con la cámara de los secretos cerrada y con el estúpido de Dumbledore vigilándome no podía hacer ni la mitad de lo que quisiera, así que una de las pocas cosas que me entretenían eran las clases que le proporcionaba a Evans.

Abrí la puerta de la sala de los menesteres y descubrí que a meros metros de mí, en uno de los sillones, estaba el joven Slytherin. Di varios pasos acercándome. El chico estaba recostado cómodamente con un libro muy familiar en la mano.

"Veo que me has hecho caso y has decidido leerlo." Comenté dirigiéndome hacia él. Eso llamó su atención y se giró mirándome sorprendido.

"Llegas pronto." Dijo extrañado moviéndose un poco y bajando el libro hasta apoyarlo sobre sus piernas.

"Lo sé." Señalé escuetamente.

"Oye, Riddle. Me gustaría preguntarte algo." A pesar de su petición el chico parecía un poco indeciso entre sí debía preguntarlo o no.

"Dime." Contesté suavemente.

"Es sobre algunas de las cosas que se explican aquí." Comentó señalando el libro. "Me resulta extraño que el autor afirme que la magia negra no es dañina por naturaleza, sino que es la intención la que hace la hace perniciosa." Harry parecía confuso ante tal afirmación de Peter Scharmer, el autor del libro en sus manos. Justamente esa había sido mi intención al expresarle mi deseo de que le leyera el libro, hacer tambalear los cimientos de las creencias del chico.

En las tres lecciones que tuve con él no pude evitar percibir que no estaba a gusto con las artes oscuras y que aunque mostraba deseos de aprenderlas no le resultaba fácil por el simple hecho de que las temía. Tras varios días entendí que el joven Slytherin había sido criado por magos que odiaban dicha rama de la magia y que por ello pensaba que era malvada y pecaminosa. Así que decidí que en vez de convencerlo con palabras lograría hacer que se replanteara los orígenes de la magia negra.

Le observé unos segundos más evaluándole hasta que decidí responder a su pregunta.

"Peter Scharmer es un innombrable de los inicios de siglo que se volvió historiador tras varios años de su carrera. Perteneció a una familia de magos de clase media vinculados a la magia blanca, es por eso que tras varios años de estudio de la magia en su estado puro decidió escribir este libro." La mejor manera de convencer al chico de que la magia negra no era maligna era hacerlo ver desde el punto de vista de alguien como él, alguien a quien habían educado como a él. "La magia negra, Harry, no es muy diferente a la blanca. Todo parte de un mismo flujo primario." El chico parecía interesado en mi explicación y me miraba con atención. "Todas nacen en el mismo sitio, el núcleo, y lo que de verdad distingue a ambas no es su pureza ni su maldad, sino la dificultad de dominio. Así como cualquier mago puede lanzar un hechizo de magia blanca, para lograr realizar uno oscuro hace falta concentración y esfuerzo. Eso sí, los efectos son mucho más potentes y por ello, todos los magos poderosos que ambicionan poder se centran en ese rama de la magia."

Tras unos segundos en donde el chico reflexionaba sobre mi explicación decidió responder.

"Entonces es cierto que las artes oscuras no son en esencia malvadas." Afirmó con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

"Sí. En esencia es magia como cualquier otra. Pero es cierto que hay muchos rituales, conjuros y otras artes, como la necromancia, que están prohibidas por fuertes principios morales. ¿Aunque quienes somos nosotros para rechazar algo que lleva desde los inicios de los tiempos practicándose, Harry? Muchas de esas prácticas son legados familiares que se remontan a la época de Merlín. No es inteligente ni justo que se pierda toda esa sabiduría."

"Entiendo tu punto de vista." Comentó rápidamente. "Pero aunque comparto que muchos de los hechizos que me has enseñado podrían utilizarse para algo bueno, también temo que otros sean tan sólo destrucción. ¿Dime qué bien puede traer usar la cruciatus, por ejemplo?"

"Yo nunca he dicho que no exista parte de magia negra que se use para fines más… más bélicos. Pero comprende, que siglos antes de que tu nacieras, era una de las pocas formas de obtener información que pudiera salvar vidas e incluso el bienestar de reinos." Mi voz sonaba excitada, y la verdad es que me gustaba hablar de estos temas y más con alguien como el joven frente a mí. Tanto Abraxas como Orion eran fervientes seguidores de las ramas oscuras de la magia y nunca se planteaban nada de esto y aunque yo también las admiraba y deseaba aprender todo lo que pudiera, también era consciente de su peligro y del tinte perverso que poseían.

"Está bien. Gracias por responder. Entiendo un poco mejor a que se refería el libro y la verdad es que comprendo parte de por qué opina así, aunque no soy un entusiasta de la magia negra entiendo que ignorarla y prohibirla no es el camino a seguir." Al oírle decir estas palabras no pude evitar una pequeña mueca satisfecha. Sí, había logrado mi objetivo con sutileza."¿Entonces, que me vas a enseñar hoy?" Dijo levantándose del asiento.

"Hoy te he reunido tan tarde porque quiero que me ayudes en algo." Comenté con seriedad. El joven Slytherin me miraba fijamente sorprendido y no tarde en explicarme mejor. "Necesito recolectar unos ingredientes en el bosque prohibido." El chico me miraba sorprendido ante la perspectiva de entrar allí tan tarde.

"Por supuesto. Prometí ayudarte en lo que me pidieras." Indicó con seriedad. "¿Entonces qué es exactamente lo que tenemos que buscar?" Dijo levantándose del asiento y caminado hasta estar a meros pasos de mí.

Me saqué un pedazo de papel del bolsillo y se la mostré. Sólo estaban la mitad de los ingredientes, no era tan estúpido como para enseñarle toda la lista y que averiguara que pociones intentaba crear. Harry miró indeciso la lista.

"¿Sabes que la hierba de luna es altamente ilegal, verdad?" No elevó ni la vista para ver mi respuesta sino que sus ojos permanecieron en el papel. Cuando acabó de leerlo elev la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. "Está bien. Necesitaremos un par de horas para encontrar todo esto." Comentó con firmeza.

"Más bien será un necesitaras un par de horas." Dije mostrándole la otra lista en mi mano. "Iremos juntos, pero mejor será dividirnos la faena." Ante mi explicación el chico no parecía demasiado contento pero era lo mejor.

"Por supuesto. Entonces vámonos cuanto antes que mañana tengo que levantarme pronto para runas." Dijo cogiendo su capa y abrigándose con ella. Fuera hacia frio, era consciente de ello.

"Será mejor que utilicemos un desilusionador. Yo soy prefecto pero no puedo explicar porqué estás levantado tan tarde y menos si nos ven caminando hacia el bosque oscuro."

Harry no respondió, con un movimiento de mano realizó el hechizo y yo le imité.

"Vamos." Indiqué caminando hacia la puerta de la sala y sin decir nada más Harry me siguió.

/

"¿Qué? " Pregunté intentando disimular mi molestia.

"¿Pensaba que lo sabías? Slughorn nos ha asignado a cada uno a uno de los alumnos. Me sorprende que no te haya dicho nada." Dijo Orion extrañado en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

"La verdad es que no he podido ir a verle aún. Me dijo que era algo relacionado con el baile pero no pensaba que sería esto la verdad." Observé al chico frente a mí con inquietud. "Entonces Abraxas…"

"Sí, le ha tocado con Evans." Me cortó rápidamente. "Creo que hace tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz. Parece que el pobre crio lo va a pasar mal si Abraxas se le echa al cuello como creo que tiene pensado. No puedo entender porque esa obsesión con el chaval pero parece que a nuestro Malfoy preferido le encanta torturarlo y sacarlo de quicio." Explicaba Orion con una media sonrisa divertida.

Por alguna extraña razón aquello no me gustaba lo más mínimo. Abraxas estaba empezando a molestarme más de lo que tenía permitido y menos interfiriendo en el tiempo que podría dedicar a atraer al joven Slytherin a mi lado.

"¿Y a ti a quién te ha tocado?" Pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

"A mí a una chica de sexto llamada Laura McQueen." Comentó con sequedad. "La verdad es que esperaba que me tocara a alguien más atractivo, pero la verdad es que McQueen es del montón." Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la taza de té depositada en la mesita enfrente de él. Cogió la taza con suavidad y bebió de ella. "Abraxas tiene suerte." Comentó elevando su vista de nuevo y centrándola en mí. "Por lo menos a él le ha tocado alguien que le agrada."

Ante ese comentario noté una extraña punzada en el estómago. Pero lo descarté rápidamente. No valía la pena intentar analizar que eran todas esas cosas que sentía. A Tom Riddle no le importaban los sentimientos y así debía continuar.

/

Entre al aula con mi típica mueca Malfoy sabiendo que al pequeño Harry le sacaba de quicio verme con ella.

"Veo que ya estás aquí." Dije al ver al chico que ignorante de mi llegada miraba por la ventana. Al oír mis palabras se giró mirándome con un poco de molestia. Adoraba ver sus reacciones ante mi presencia era una de las partes más dulces del día, para que mentir.

"Supongo que cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos." Comentó con resignación el muchacho.

"Acércate." Mi voz sonaba formal y extrañamente amable. Aunque adoraba torturar a Harry también quería que el chico aprendiera a bailar vals y por ello decidí que intentaría actuar lo más cortésmente posible frente al muchacho.

Cuando Harry estuvo a meros pasos de mí, le cogí de la muñeca estirándole para que entendiera que debía ponerse a mi lado y con rapidez se colocó ahí.

"Tengo entendido que no sabes demasiado sobre como bailar vals." Ante mi pregunta el chico sólo asintió. "No te preocupes, hay muchos alumnos en tu situación así que no se te exigirá un nivel demasiado avanzado. Lo mejor será que empecemos con el paso básico, lo haré a tu lado y tú me imitarás." Explicaba mirándole fijamente a la cara.

"Son tres tiempos. ¿De acuerdo? Un dos tres…. Un dos tres…" Dije mostrándole como se ejecutaban los pasos. "Es como un pequeño balanceo suave pero al mismo tiempo firme. Tienes que dejar que tus pies fluyan." Continuaba haciendo los pasos mientras el joven Slytherin me miraba pensativo. "ahora tú." Dije finalmente. Me miró un poco nervioso pero aún así empezó a realizar los pasos conmigo.

"Un dos tres… un dos tres… "Paré unos segundos para ponerme en frente de él y observar sus movimientos mejor. "No…vas un tiempo atrasado… sígueme." Dije mientras iniciaba de nuevo los pasos. No me di cuenta pero unos segundos después mis manos estaban en sus caderas guiándole a lo que el chico se tensó. No intentaba nada, lo juro, y aunque creo que él también lo sabía no podía evitar reaccionar ante nuestra cercanía.

Continuamos con el paso básico uno o dos minutos más intentando guiarle lo mejor que podía. "Vamos, no pares." Comenté mientras apartaba mis manos de sus caderas. Saqué la varita y con un breve movimiento inicié la música, la famosa obra de Strauss el Danubio Azul.

"Un segundo…" Dije parándole con mis manos en sus caderas. "Ahora." Entonces empezamos de nuevo los pasos al ritmo de la música. Al principio Harry estaba tan nervioso que tropezaba pero pronto se cogió. "Muy bien, pero no te encorves el vals es un baile distinguido. Así, perfecto." Dije observando cómo cambiaba su postura.

En cuanto terminó la canción nos detuvimos. "Perfecto. Ahora la posición de las manos. Tu mano derecha va a mi espalda. "El Slytherin no tardó en ponerla en el lugar que le había indicado. "Y tu izquierda con la mía." Cogí su mano con firmeza elevando un poco el brazo, no pude evitar pensar lo cálida que se sentía. "Ten cuidado con el brazo derecho, no debe caer, tiene que estar un poco más alto."  
Corregí todo lo que pude la postura del muchacho hasta que estuve satisfecho y entonces comenzó un nuevo vals, una obra de Juventino Rosas, el Vals de las olas.

Esta vez no le avisé cuando empecé a bailar aunque con nuestra postura actual no tardó en seguirme.

Harry iba mejorando a cada minuto que pasaba y la verdad que era mejor bailarín de lo que había esperado. Lo cierto era que yo era un magnífico profesor.

" Y ahora eleva un poco el brazo izquierdo y suéltame el derecho sin perder el paso." Harry no tardó en hacer lo que le pedía y con elegancia utilicé la nueva posición para dar una vuelta. "No pierdas el ritmo." Le avisé viendo que se estaba confundiendo un poco.

De nuevo nos cogimos y continuamos el baile. "Ahora quiero que sin variar el paso vayas cambiando un poco el ángulo. Vamos a ir girando suavemente."

Sabía que era yo el que le estaba llevando cuando en realidad debería de guiar el que hace el papel el hombre, o sea él. El vals acabó medio minuto después y con elegancia paré de bailar.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Veo que no has muerto en el intento?" Dije sonriéndole con aprobación.

Ante mi comentario el chico sonrió suavemente."Lo extraño es que no te hayas muerto tú. De verdad que pensaba que te dejaría sin alguno de pies." El chico parecía haber recobrado un poco de su entereza.

Tras nuestra pequeña conversación seguimos con la clase otra media hora más en la cual conseguí que mejorara bastante. El joven Slytherin parecía mucho menos alterado y eso me complacía.

Viendo como metía dentro de su mochila el libro que estaba aún encima del sofá me acerqué sigilosamente. Puse mis manos en sus caderas a lo que el chico se irguió pero aún sin girarse.

"Lo has hecho muy bien Harry." Susurré en su oído muy cerca de él. Pude notar como Harry se tensaba aún más y como volteaba su cabeza dejando su mejilla a mi alcance. Me acerqué depositando un suave beso en la tersa y cálida piel que rápidamente se sonrojó.

"Buen trabajo." Dije ya soltando mis manos de sus caderas. "Nos vemos en la siguiente clase, Harry." Y dicho esto retrocedí dirigiéndome hacia la salida.  
Sabía que el chico estaba aún en la misma posición, mirándome desde el sofá y eso me agradó. Me gustaba que por una vez los ojos de Harry no me siguieran con molestia sino en algo más satisfactorio, con confusión.

/

"No puedo creer que falten dos días para el baile." Dijo emocionada Brit a mi lado.

"Por cierto, te he enseñado el vestido que me ha comprado Robert, es precioso." Comentó Mel dejando el tenedor a un lado. "Es un cielo."

"Ya sabes que no aguanto al engreído ese. Lo mínimo que puede es comprarte lo que desees. Al fin y al cabo lo soportas la mayoría del tiempo." Explicó la otra muchacha antes de meterse un trozo de pollo en la boca.

"Eres una exagerada, Robert es un chico decente y educado. ¿No se que tienes en contra de él?"  
"¿Qué es un pedante y un presuntuoso?" Le cortó Brit. "Es increíble que acabara en Ravenclaw la verdad, porque la inteligencia no se la veo por ningún lado." Ante el comentario la rubia la miró con enfado.

"Déjalo ya Brit." Exclamé intentado calmar el ambiente. No quería que empezaran a discutir. La verdad es que el Robert ese ere un capullo egocéntrico y jactancioso. ¿Pero si a Mel le gustaba quien éramos nosotros para entrometernos?

"Por cierto, quería preguntártelo desde esta mañana. ¿Qué tal tu clase con su querido hermanito?" Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado a lado, la muy cabrona estaba disfrutando con todo esto. La miré ignorándola por completo pero no funcionó.

"Yo también tengo curiosidad. Abraxas no me ha comentado nada al respecto todavía y eso es extraño en él." Mel me miraba inquisitoriamente esperando que soltara toda la información de una vez.

"Sois peores que corazón de bruja, de verdad." Dije sonriendo ante las caras expectantes frente a mí.

La verdad es que Abraxas me había sorprendido gratamente. No esperaba que se comportara educadamente y encima que me enseñara a bailar como era lo previsto. Pensaba que sería una hora de pura tortura donde el Slytherin se dedicaría a reírse de mí, a propasarse o a cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera para fastidiarme. Pero lo cierto es que se comportó muy bien y aprendí muchísimo.

"Compréndelo Harry. Hay mucha miga entre tu relación odio amor con Abraxas." Oí que decía la hermana del susodicho.

"¿Amor?" Pregunté atónito. "No sé cuando ha podido llegar a vuestras sucias mentes algo como eso pero os aseguro que antes se congelará el infierno que sentiré algo por ese idiota. Además, olvidáis que soy hetero."

Ante las miradas fijas de las dos chicas no pude evitar molestarme.

"Si no dudamos de tu masculinidad Harry. Sabemos que te gustan las chicas. Pero frente a hombres como Abraxas o como ese trocito de queso llamado Aaron Diggory, incluso yo cedería." Explicó mirando de reojo al mencionado moreno sentado en Griffindor.

"¿No hablarás en serio?" Dijo en voz baja Mel mirando también al susodicho.

"Oh sí. Más que en serio. Le he invitado al baile." Reveló con seriedad sin desviar su vista de donde estaba fija.

"¿Eres consciente de que es un Griffindor, Brit?" Exclamó con desagrado la joven Malfoy. "Y aún peor, un mestizo." Decidí callarme ante el comentario de mi amiga. No era prudente entrar en discusiones con ella, había sido criada una Malfoy y desde jóvenes les lavaban el cerebro con esas estupideces de la pureza de la sangre y Mel no era ninguna excepción. Pero a la otra chica no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

"¿Y qué? Si están buenos no me importa. Y Diggory es un quesito con patas."

La rubia volvió a su plato pensativa. Supongo que elucubrando planes para salvar a la otra de un futuro lleno de penurias con un sucio mestizo. Desde luego, que estupidez más grande.

Entonces una lechuza voló hasta mi mesa depositando una nota frente a mí. Al abrirla reconocí la letra enseguida.

"Chicas, he acabado. Os veo luego en la sala común." Ambas asintieron y sin más dilación me levanté y salí de allí.

/

"Oh Harry, gracias por venir." Dijo el enorme muchacho al verme en su puerta.

"Gracias por invitarme Hagrid. Sabes que me encanta charlar contigo." Comenté sonriendo y adentrándome en su hogar.

La casa parecía un auténtico desastre y no pude evitar pensar en que el medio gigante no cambiaría mucho con los años. Reconocí mi lugar preferido de la casa, un enorme sillón marrón al fondo, y en cuanto estuve en frente me senté. Adoraba ese sillón, no sabía porque Hagrid no lo tenía en el futuro era realmente cómodo.

"Decías que tenías una urgencia, ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté extrañado mientras se acercaba a mí con dos tazas de té.

"Bueno, no es realmente una urgencia. Yo…" Titubeo el muchacho. "Yo… bueno… es que…"

"Dilo ya. Lo que sea puedes contármelo ya lo sabes." Dije con firmeza cogiendo una de las tazas que me ofrecía.

El joven medio gigante se sentó en una de las sillas y me miró. "Supongo que sabes lo del baile de Halloween." Dijo con seriedad.

"Sí, por supuesto." Afirmé esperando a qué continuara.

"Es que …. Bueno, es que he conseguido pareja para ir." Al decir esto se sonrojó completamente. Una oleada de felicidad me embargó al ver a mi gran amigo tan radiante.

"Eso es estupendo. ¿Y cuál es el problema?" Pregunté extrañado.

"Pues que no se que llevar, no sé cómo comportarme, yo…." Dijo rápidamente destilando nerviosismo por cada poro.

Sonreí afablemente y deposité la taza en la mesa a mi lado. Una de mis manos subió tocándole el hombro intentando darle ánimos. "No te preocupes. Yo no sé mucho de moda ni de citas, pero estoy seguro de que arreglaremos algo para que impresiones a la chica. Y por cierto ¿Quién es?" Pregunté sonriéndole juguetonamente.

"Claudia Connor."

"¿La Hufflepuff de sexto?"

"Sí, esa. Es perfecta Harry. Es tan dulce y amable. Y le encantan todas las criaturas mágicas, cómo a mí." Todo esto lo dijo entusiasmado, sus ojos brillaban con júbilo y no pude evitar sonreír aún más al verlo.

"Me alegro mucho por ti, Hagrid. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Ya verás. Vamos a dejarla impresionada." Y al oír mis palabras los ojos del medio gigante se abrieron de par en par.

"¿De verdad me ayudarás?"

"Por supuesto, para eso están los amigos." Y con estas palabras empezamos a charlar sobre su futura cita. No era quien para dar consejos en este asunto pero lo que más se merecía era ser feliz y yo le ayudaría a que lo consiguiera. Para eso era su amigo Slytherin.

/

Hacían varias horas que había empezado aquella dichosa celebración y ya quería largarme de allí. Por algún motivo odiaba toda esta parafernalia aunque sabía lo importante que era hacer contactos a meros meses de acabar Hogwarts. Era una de las pocas razones por las que aún estaba allí, de pie, rodeado de personas que no me interesaban lo más mínimo y hablando de temas que aún me importaban menos.

Ante la aburrida conversación mi mente vagó observando la decoración. El gran salón estaba irreconocible desprendiendo elegancia y refinamiento, supongo que todo era obra de los elfos domésticos que trabajando arduamente habían lograda darle una imagen tan sofisticada a Hogwarts.

Miré a mi alrededor observando que a pesar de haber pasado varias horas la sala aún estaba atestada de personas, desde algún que otro auror que había participado en la guerra hasta el propio Ministro, Rufus McDowell. Los estudiantes no eran ninguna excepción, condensados al frente del salón donde una banda continuaba tocando para todos aquellos que quisieran bailar.

Mi vista se fijó en una figura que reconocí rápidamente y le observé extrañado, parecía que Evans no se encontraba bien. La verdad es que le había estado mirando de reojo durante toda la noche, desde que entró con su pareja hasta que se dirigió hacia donde estaba su grupo de amigos. No le había perdido de vista durante mucho rato y me extrañaba que con el poco alcohol que había bebido hubiese acabado tan mal como para estar recostado contra una pared.

Había bailado un buen rato con su pareja, esa Ravenclaw de cabellos ondulados, para luego dirigirse hacia la mesa de bebidas con los acompañantes de sus dos amigas. Un rato más tarde, había percibido como Abraxas lo arrinconaba para que bailara con él pero desde ese momento no le había visto por ningún lado. Mi curiosidad me pudo y giré hacia mi izquierda para indagar por la situación del joven.

"¿Qué le pasa a Evans?" Le pregunté a Orion que detuvo su conversación con Devania para mirarme a mí.

"No tengo ni idea. Pero o el chico ha bebido más de la cuenta o alguien muy interesado le ha echado algo en la bebida. Yo me decantaría por la segunda. " Explicó divertido el del pelo negro para segundos después volver su atención a su antigua conversación mientras yo continuaba mirando al ojiverde apoyado en una de las paredes.

Entonces fue cuando le vi acercarse y de nuevo esa punzada en el estómago me atravesó. No me di cuenta que estaba caminando hacia ellos hasta varios segundos después y viendo aquella imagen frente a mí no hizo que me detuviera.

A meros pasos de ellos empecé a oír pedazos de la conversación."Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación, Harry. ¿No estás en condiciones de quedarte aquí?" Oí que decía el rubio demasiado cerca de él.

"No… yo…puedo ir sólo." Decía con la cabeza bajada y visiblemente mareado.

"No digas tonterías. No llegarías ni a salir del gran comedor." Reclamaba Abraxas posando uno de sus manos en el hombro del chico. Su mirada fija en el joven parecía extrañamente preocupada. "Déjame que te…"

"Abraxas." Le llamé cortando toda la situación. Al oír su nombre el chico se giró a mirarme. "¿Qué le ocurre a Evans?" Pregunté con mi tono formal de prefecto.

"Ha bebido más de la cuenta y no se encuentra bien." Explicó el rubio volviendo a mirar al susodicho. "Le he dicho que le acompañaría a la sala común pero dice que puede ir sólo. Yo no lo creo así."

No pude evitar la irritación que me recorrió todo el cuerpo ante la cercanía del astuto Slytherin con el joven. Y más porque sabía a ciencia cierta que Harry no era de los que se emborrachaba así que alguien realmente interesado había tenido que causarle estos efectos al menor. Y me podía imaginar quién.

"Será mejor que vayas con Devania, lleva rato quejándose de que no te ve. Yo acompañaré a Evans a su dormitorio." Dictaminé con firmeza. El rubio me miró molesto sin soltar a Harry.

"No te preocupes puedo acompañarlo yo. No es ningún problema." Intentó de nuevo el Slytherin.

"Soy prefecto de Slytherin, Abraxas." Expliqué con seriedad y sin dejar ni un centímetro para quejas. "Es mi deber hacerme cargo cuando una de nuestras jóvenes serpientes se encuentra mal."

Abraxas entendió que no iba a ganar y con una irritación mal disimulada ser largó de allí. "Está bien." Le oí decir antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Mis ojos se posaron entonces en la figura frente a mí que estaba visiblemente confusa e incómoda. "Vamos, Harry. Te llevaré a la sala común." Dije suavemente cogiéndole de la mano y arrastrándole hasta fuera del gran comedor.

El camino hasta la sala común fue silencioso tan sólo se oía la entrecortada respiración del menor y los torpes pasos que daba en su afán de caminar más rápido a pesar de la borrachera. No tardamos en llegar a la puerta principal y apoyando al muchacho contra una de las paredes susurré la contraseña.

"Piel de serpiente."

La puerta no se movió ni un ápice.

"Piel de serpiente." Volví a decir un poco más fuerte. La puerta continuaba cerrada.

Entonces lo entendí, hoy era día de cambio de contraseña y como no tenía previsto venir aún no se la había preguntado a mi compañera prefecta, que era quien se encargaba de cambiarlas.

"Vamos Harry." Dije tomando una decisión.

El chico estaba medio inconsciente, y la verdad, no creía que recordara nada de esto mañana. Le cogí del brazo y le arrastré hasta otra entrada la puerta que conducía a la habitación de los prefectos, a mi habitación.

"Donde….donde esta … estamos." Oí que susurraba el chico con dificultad mientras le dirigía hacia la cama para sentarlo en ella.

"Eso no importa. Sácate la camisa y recuéstate. Estoy seguro que con un poco de descanso se te pasará." Cómo se notaba que el chico no estaba en todos sus cabales porque aceptó mi pobre explicación y empezó a quitarse la camisa.

"Vamos, ahora los pantalones." Le dije con el mismo tono que emplearía cualquiera con un niño pequeño. El chico no se negó y desabrochándose con dificultad los botones se quitó torpemente los pantalones.

Ayudándome de magia le levité introduciéndole bajo de las sabanas. En mi camino no había podido evitar notar la piel ligeramente bronceada de su torso y algunas pequeñas cicatrices, que cualquier joven podía tener.

"¿Ahora mejor?" Dije tapándole más efectivamente con las sabanas.

"Mmmm…" Fue su respuesta. Estaba tan tranquilo y tan apacible allí, ni siquiera parecía el Harry Evans que había conocido durante estos meses.

Mi atención se depositó en su rostro. Sus facciones eran dulces, cómo las de un niño cuando descansa. Y sus parpados, cerrados por el cansancio y la embriaguez, parecían tan delicados e indefensos, y esas mejillas sonrosadas aún por la bebida eran tan suaves. Mis dedos se pasearon por aquella suavidad que me tenía extasiado mientras mis ojos recorrían cada espacio que era acariciado con total atención. No me di cuenta de que me acercaba a él hasta que mis labios rozaron la piel de su frente, tan suave, cálida y perfecta que incluso a pesar de no ser del tipo cariñoso desearía tenerlos ahí durante mucho más tiempo.  
Decidí que ya era hora de parar mis juegos con Harry. El chico era interesante pero las cosas no podían complicarse de esta manera y menos dejándome llevar por el momento como un estúpido Griffindor.

Pero eso no explicaba cómo mientras pensaba esto mis manos desabrochaban botones y me deshacía de mi ropa para segundos después introducirme en la cama junto al otro chico. No me acurruqué contra él pero en el fondo sabía que lo deseaba y eso me daba miedo. Tenía miedo de mi mismo. En mi futuro no cabía alguien como Harry, por lo menos no en el puesto en el que parecía quererle ubicar.

Cerré mis ojos sucumbiendo al cansancio. No valía la pena pensar más en ello y me dormí sin percatarme de cómo mis dedos se entrelazaban con otros cercanos a mí.

* * *

Ni os imagináis como he disfrutado al escribir este capi. Por ahora creo que es mi favorito del fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Y como ya he dicho al principio, no nos veremos hasta finales de julio. ^_^ Gracias a todos por leer.  
Besitos,  
Debauchi


	7. Chapter 6

¡Buenas a todos! ^_^

Estoy súper híper feliz porque he acabado todos los exámenes y encima he terminado el máster. Así que como lo prometido es deuda, aquí os dejo este capítulo, que aunque es cortito es intenso. ¡Así que espero que os guste mucho!

Por cierto, tengo una buena y una mala noticia. Como siempre. La buena es que me quedan un par de capis para acabar la primera parte de este fic, la cuál es mucho más light. Quería avisaros ya que la segunda parte será mucho más tenebrosa en donde Harry sufrirá mucho. Pero siempre he pensado que un fic como este debería acabar así. Voldemort es como es, y lo que no es, es un oso amoroso que recuerda con adoración su enamoramiento de cuando tenía 17 años. ¡Venga ya! Yo he querido a muchos chicos y os aseguro que los años cambian a las personas muchísimo. Esto lo digo simplemente para quien se espere un final dulzón. ^_^

¡Y ahora a disfrutar!

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza abismal, no sabía si quería golpearme la cabeza hasta quedarme de nuevo inconsciente o directamente arrancármela y solucionar el problema de raíz. Cuando reuní valor e intenté abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de lo molesta que podía ser la luz cuando te encontrabas hecho una mierda. Me acomodé un poco mejor en la cama y cogiendo uno de los cojines lo apreté contra mi frente con fuerza.

"Qué cojones hice ayer." Me dije a mí mismo. "Merlín, este dolor es insoportable…"

Continué con los ojos cerrados y con la a cabeza apoyada en el otro cojín y entonces me di cuenta de algo. Yo no tenía dos cojines, esa la primera. ¿Y desde cuando mi cama era tan enorme? Podía notar como estaba completamente desparramado en todo su longitud y efectivamente, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, me percaté de que aquella no era mi habitación.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Grité un poco histérico incorporándome rápidamente.

Nunca me había ocurrido esto. Había oído a Dean comentar algo sobre despertarse en camas ajenas después de un polvo y algo sobre mejor arrancarse el brazo que despertar a la tía espantosa a su lado. Pero este no podía ser mi caso.¿Había tenido sexo con alguien? No, eso era imposible. Si hubiera tenido sexo lo recordaría ¿verdad? A quien quería engañar, por el dolor de cabeza que me aquejaba, era muy probable que no fuera capaz de recordar ni mi nombre.

No me lo podía creer. Mi primera vez y ni siquiera lo recordaba. Por lo menos, la chica no estaba dentro de la habitación, eso era reconfortante. No querr

Entonces oí un sonido y vi que la puerta se abría lentamente. Cuando reconocí a la persona que estaba entrando me quedé petrificado.

"Veo que te has despertado." Dijo formalmente, como si aquella situación no fuera incómoda para ambos.

Me quedé mirándolo pasmado. ¿Tom Riddle? ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando anoche?

"Son las once y media, Harry, creo que deberías levantarte. Por cierto, te has perdido el desayuno." Comentó caminando hacia el armario a mi izquierda.

Entonces me di cuenta de las pintas que traía. Llevaba el pelo mojado y una pequeña toalla al cuello. Otra más grande la llevaba en la cintura tapándole su masculinidad. Antes de que me diera un ataque de pánico repentino, sentí curiosidad de si Riddle la tendría pequeña. La verdad es que sería gracioso, el todopoderoso Tom Riddle con un pene diminuto. No pude evitar una sonrisa traviesa, hasta que me di cuenta de que el prefecto ya se había acabado de vestir y me estaba hablando.

"Si quieres ducharte puedes utilizar el baño de prefectos. Ahora mismo no habrá nadie." Comentó mirándome con seriedad.

Al fin decidí que ya era hora de preguntar.

"¿Me puedes explicar que hago en tu cuarto, Riddle?" El chico frente a mi me miró extrañado. Ante su silencio me puse más nervioso. "¿No habremos… quiero decir…? Nosotros no…" Mis balbuceos parecía que la hacían gracia y una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro.

"Siento destrozar tus ilusiones Evans, pero no. Te aseguro que no ha habido ningún nosotros." Dejé salir el aire que estaba conteniendo. Gracias al cielo.

"¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí? Recuerdo vagamente encontrarme mareado y a Abraxas diciéndome algo, pero no mucho más." Expliqué confuso.

"Sí. Ayer parece que bebiste demasiado y tuve que acompañarte a tu sala común."

"Yo no bebí demasiado. Si apenas me tomé dos copas." Dije molesto ante la insinuación del Slytherin.

"¿Entonces debo asumir que tu estado de embriaguez no es debido a tu falta de control si no que alguien te dio un empujoncito para hacerte llegar a ese estado?"

"Eso supongo. Te aseguro que no bebí lo suficiente como para acabar tan sumamente mal." Entonces caí en la cuenta. "Has dicho que me acompañaste a mi sala común. ¿Porqué entonces estoy aquí?" Dije mientras elevaba una mano señalando a mis alrededores.

"Muy fácil, porque cuando llegué me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cuál era la contraseña. Y como bien sabes, soy como una monjita de la caridad, así que decidí que en vez de dejarte a tu suerte en la puerta de la sala común te traería conmigo."

Miré extrañado a Riddle. Sí, monjita de la caridad, eso seguro. Si algo sabía de Tom Riddle es que nunca hacia nada por nada, siempre había un motivo oculto en algún lugar.

"Ya, bueno. ¿Entonces quién crees que podría haberme drogado?" Ante mi pregunta el chico elevó una ceja con diversión.

"¿A quién le gustaría tenerte en ese estado querido Harry? Creo que serás capaz de encontrar la respuesta."

Pensé unos segundo y caí en la cuenta. "Abraxas." Dije mosqueado.

"10 puntos para Slytherin."

/

"Deja de quejarte Abraxas. No soporto cuando te pones así." Dije con cansancio separándome un poco del rubio.

"Sigo sin entender porqué Tom actuó así." Comentó el chico caminando a mi lado.

"A mí me parece que está claro el porqué. Supongo que Tom no querría que se le cayera el pelo porque te quería beneficiar al pobre chico. Piensa que ante todo es prefecto, no puede hacer la vista gorda porque seas un Malfoy. Encima tú fuiste el que lo provocaste, drogaste a…"

"Te he dicho mil veces que yo no le hice nada. Si alguien le drogó te aseguro que no fui yo." Gritó histérico.

"Vamos, no hace falta que me mientas, ya sabes que a mí me importa poco si tú…" Comenté con diversión.

"Joder Orion, que no fui yo." Dijo parándose en seco y agarrándome del brazo. "Lo peor es que sé que soy el principal sospecho."

Mi vista se desvió por encima del hombro del rubio y observé cómo alguien se acercaba a nosotros. Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

"Tienes razón, Abraxas, vas a ser el principal sospechoso. Por lo menos del que se acerca con esa mirada asesina." Comenté mostrándole una sonrisa juguetona.

"Malfoy." Oí el grito del joven Slytherin que se acercaba rabioso. El rubio me soltó repentinamente y se giró.

"Por Merlín…" Oí que susurraba Abraxas.

"Eres un hijo de puta, ¿Lo sabías?" La voz de Evans sonaba cargada de odio y rencor. "¿Cómo tuviste los huevos para hacerme eso?" El chico parecía que se controlaba para no pegarle al rubio.

"Sigue tú Orion, ahora voy yo." La voz de Abraxas sonaba seria y eso era extraño en él.

"Te espero en el gran comedor." Dije antes de salir de allí rápidamente. No quería ver la disputa que se llevaría a cabo. Era divertido ver a Abraxas perder los estribos, pero no quería ver cómo era asesinado por Evans, la verdad.

Total, estaba seguro de que mañana ambos serían la comidilla de Hogwarts y yo me enteraría de todo igualmente.

/

Miré a los ojos al chico. Sus orbes verdes brillaban de la furia mal contenida que irradiaba por cada poro de su ser. No sabía que decir. ¿No podía alegar que no había sido yo? Sabía que él no me creería.

"¿No piensas decir nada?" Dijo aún más molesto. "Eres una sucia y asquerosa serpiente, Malfoy. Nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos para follarme." Las palabras surgían de su boca sin el más mínimo control. Sabía que no me había portado bien con él, pero en estos meses, de alguna manera extraña y deliciosa, me había empezado a fascinar y a atraer de tal manera, que el joven de ojos verdes nunca abandonaba mis pensamientos. Era una extraña mezcla entre admiración y deseo la que me empujaba a seguirle y a intentar capturarle. Y desde que me di cuenta de que para llegar a él debería humanizarme, decidí que no le molestaría más, no intentaría propasarme con él e intentaría establecer una especie de tregua. Pensaba que lo había logrado gracias a las clases de baile, pero por lo visto no había sido suficiente, ya que al más mínimo indicio de complot, el chico había saltado a pensar que era yo el culpable. Y la verdad, es que no podía evitar pensar que si fuera él yo hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión.

"No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, Malfoy." Dijo seriamente antes de girarse e intentar irse. Pero no podía permitirlo, así que le agarré del brazo para detenerle y lo volteé de nuevo hacia mí.

"Sé que no me vas a creer pero te aseguro que yo no te hice nada, Harry." El chico tenía una extraña expresión mezcla entre el desconcierto y la furia.

"¿Piensas que me voy a creer eso? Te recuerdo que no soy un ingenuo Hufflepuff. "

"Pensaba que te había demostrado que podía ser una persona respetuosa y formal. ¿Me aproveché de algún modo en las clases de baile? Desde que te conozco Harry, has conseguido sacar lo peor de mí, pero desde hace tiempo esperaba que me vieras como algo más que tu enemigo y por eso decidí cambiar mi comportamiento hacia ti. ¿Por qué tiraría todo mi trabajo a la basura por una noche de sexo?" Sabía que mi voz había sonado temblorosa y desesperada en algún momento de mi explicación pero no me importaba. El chico me miraba fijamente intentando ver si decía o no la verdad.

"Me gustaría creerte Malfoy pero no me has dado suficientes motivos como para pensar que eres algo más que una sucia rata." El chico me miraba fijamente y quedé atrapado en sus preciosos ojos. "Podías haber utilizado tu cambio de actitud para ganarte mi confianza y poder aprovecharte, no olvido que eres un Slytherin." El chico me miró con cansancio y se soltó de mi agarré bruscamente. "Aléjate de mi." Susurró antes de girarse para huir de allí.

"No." Grité desesperado capturándole del brazo de nuevo. No quería perderle, no cuando ni siquiera había sido mi culpa. El chico me miró un poco desconcertado e intentó zafarse de nuevo de mi agarre. Entonces caminé hacia él a lo que él retrocedió varios pasos hasta que quedó pegado a la pared. "Te aseguro que yo no te drogué, Harry. ¡Tienes que creerme!" Dije un poco histérico.

"¿Por qué, Malfoy? ¿Porqué debería creerte?"

"Porque… porque…" No sabía qué razones darle, no sabía que decir. "Harry." Dije dulcemente mirándole a los ojos. El chico me mirada confundido, atrapado entre mi cuerpo y la pared. Y entonces comprendí en qué situación estaba, si lo iba a perder, por lo menos que fuera por algo que había hecho yo y no otra persona.

"No fui yo, te lo juro." Dije sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Entonces noté el impulso que venía desde lo más hondo de mi ser, no pude frenarlo, es más, no quise frenarlo. Quería al chico ante mí. Me acerqué suavemente y deposite un beso suave sobre sus labios.  
El muchacho, desconcertado, no se apartó hasta varios segundos después. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par me miraban perturbados y no pude evitar que una ola de satisfacción me recorriera al pensar en cómo le afectaba.

"¿Qué haces?" Dijo trastornado en cuanto salió de su estupefacción.

"Harry." Volví a susurrar cariñosamente antes de cogerle suavemente por la barbilla y besar de nuevo sus labios. Ahora, más tranquilo, pude detectar el dulce aroma de los labios del chico, la perfecta temperatura de su piel carnosa y no pude evitar desear que ese momento no acabara. Notaba como el chico estaba tenso como las cuerdas de un violín, pero no me importó, le deseaba tanto. Profundicé el beso y empecé a notar como él se resistía, pero no me aparté. Sólo consiguió zafarse cuando en un movimiento desesperado, me pegó en la entrepierna, por lo que tuve que soltarle y alejarme de él.

Cuando miré de nuevo al muchacho, la respiración se me fue. Allí, delante de mí, el joven Slytheirn estaba respirando rápidamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con los labios hinchados y rojos de los besos que le había dado. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial y me di cuenta de que aunque las siguientes palabras me iban a doler, al chico no le habían sido indiferentes mis besos. Y eso fue suficiente para mí.

"No te vuelvas a acercar a mí." Dijo con voz temblorosa antes de girarse y salir corriendo.

/

Apreté el puño con fuerza ante la escena ante mí.  
En cuanto vi la disputa entre ambos decidí que sería interesante ver como Harry destrozaba el orgullo de Abraxas, así que hice un pequeño hechizo de desilusionamiento que me permitiría estar allí sin ser detectado. Pero ni en mis peores pesadillas habría pensado que todo se desencadenaría así.

Harry, atrapado contra la pared tenía a un rubio muy entusiasmado que le estaba besando sin descanso. ¿Por qué lo estaba permitiendo el joven Slytherin? ¿Cómo podía dudar que Abraxas fuera el perpetrador de todo? Conocía al heredero Malfoy desde primer año y le había visto hacer cosas peores por tirarse a una mujer, así que no me suponía esfuerzo pensar que había intentado drogar al otro chico para hacerlo suyo. Pero por algún motivo Harry le había creído. ¡Era un estúpido!

No podía aguantar la escena ni un minuto más así que me giré largándome de allí. Abraxas no merecía a Harry Evans, y Harry no tenía derecho a ir permitiendo que la gente lo besara. Era mío, yo era su tutor, le ayudaba y a cambio esperaba lealtad, no que se convirtiera en una sucia puta que cayera bajo los encantos del estúpido rubio.

Entonces recordé esta misma mañana cuando me desperté encontrando el cuerpo caliente del joven Slytherin a mi lado. Nunca había dormido con nadie. Nunca había permitido a alguien acercarse tanto a mí como a aquel joven que parecía conocerme tan bien. Cuando miré ese rostro que poseía una belleza embriagadora, no pude evitar acercarme y depositar de nuevo un suave beso. En ese momento, deseé que se despertara, que me mirara con esos ojos Slytherin tan profundos y que admitiera que era mío. Que me dijera que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Que afirmara que su vida, su alma y… y su cuerpo me pertenecían solo a mí. Quise oírlo, pero nada ocurrió y el chico continuó dormido.

Y ahora… ahora estaba con ese estúpido rubio que no tenía derecho a tocarle. No tenía derecho ni a mirarle. Me giré y le pegué un puñetazo a la pared con rabia.

"Joder." Dije cabreado. "¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

No sabía de dónde surgía toda esta posesividad que me invadía. No sabía de dónde surgían estos sentimientos que se agolpaban en mí ser y querían gritar que él me pertenecía, que nadie tenía derecho a ponerle una mano encima.

Me miré la mano la cual tenía adolorida y un poco ensangrentada. Los nudillos estaban arañados por el golpe contra la pared, pero no me importó. Prefería el dolor a sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Y entonces, con todo esa rabia dentro de mí, decidí que Harry sería mío, sólo mío. Y si no era mío no sería de nadie.

* * *

Pues ya estamos al final del capítulo. Gracias por leer y sobretodo perdonad por la inmensa espera que os he hecho pasar. Pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado agobiada como para dedicar tiempo a escribir.

Por cierto, el próximo capítulo supongo que lo subiré en un par de semanas. Ahora que tengo tiempo libre intentaré subirlos lo antes posible.

¡De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer! ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

Como prometí, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Esta vez no he tardado mucho porque son vacaciones, pero dentro de dos semanas me mudo a US así que hasta dentro de un mes o por ahí no creo que pueda subir nada. Aunque lo intentaré. ^_^

Como siempre agradecer a todos los maravillosos reviewers que me empujan a escribir. Supongo que a todas las escritoras de fics les gustan los reviews, pero ya os digo que si no fuera por vosotros creo que sería mucho menos constante escribiendo.

Pues nada, disfrutad del capítulo. : )

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cuando Harry se enamora**

"No, así no. Tienes que hacerlo más definido." Dije cogiéndole de la mano y repitiendo el movimiento de manera más exagerada.

"Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo." Se quejó el muchacho.

"Eso no es suficiente, otra vez." Ordené con enfadado.

Me alejé de él mirando como Harry practicaba aquel encantamiento creado por mí y aunque no lo hacía nada mal, no podía evitar estar cabreado con él. Aún podía ver en mi mente como Abraxas y él se besaban y la rabia me recorría por cada arteria de mi cuerpo.

"Ya te lo he dicho Harry, tienes que enfatizar más la caída, así nunca lo lograrás." Mi voz sonaba desalmada y cruel, pero no podía evitar querer herirle. El chico me miró con rabia pero continuó con el movimiento hasta que logró que salieran unas chispas.

"¿Por qué sonríes? Llevamos aquí una hora y es todo lo que has conseguido." En el fondo, quería poder decirle que era impresionante que alguien de su edad hubiera conseguido tan buenos resultados en tan sólo una hora, pero no podía, o mejor dicho, 'no quería'.

"¡Qué coño te pasa hoy Riddle! ¿Te he hecho algo?" Dijo el chico girándose con enfado. "Desde que he llegado sólo has hecho que gritarme, sino quieres que esté aquí sólo tienes que decirlo." El joven Slytherin parecía tan serio y decidido que sabía que si le gritaba de nuevo y le tiraba de aquí no volvería a acercarse a mí.

"No pasa nada, simplemente que no te esfuerzas lo suficiente." Comenté fríamente sin siquiera mirarle.

"¡Lo hago lo mejor que puedo!" Gritó histérico. "¡Y tú lo sabes! ¿Por qué me tratas así ahora?"

"¿Acaso te mereces otro trato?" Le grité yo también. Estaba perdiendo los estribos y eso no era bueno.

"Eres un capullo, no entiendo por qué te pones así, no he hecho nada que justifique que…" Decía Harry disgustado.

"Será porque odio tener que enseñar a alguien que se dedica a morrearse en los pasillos con cualquiera." En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca quise poder borrarlas, pero el muchacho frente a mí ya las había oído.

"Eso… eso no es verdad." Respondió el otro saliendo de su estado de sorpresa. "Si te refieres a lo de Abraxas, yo…"

"¿Así que ahora es Abraxas? Supongo que después de darse el lote en un pasillo de Hogwarts ya puedes llamarlo por el nombre." Quería sonar hiriente, quería hacerle daño, pero ante todo quería que me gritase que eso no era verdad, que odiaba al rubio y que él le había obligado.

"Eres un estúpido si crees que entre Abraxas y yo hay algo." Dijo finalmente.

"Yo no he dicho que haya algo, simplemente que puede que te guste refregarte con todo aquel que se te pone delante y…"

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta tenía al muchacho encima, sus manos me agarraban fuertemente del cuello de la camisa cogiéndola con fuerza, pero la verdad es que la situación era más graciosa que peligrosa, ya que yo era mucho más alto y grande que él.

"Retira eso." Le oí amenazarme.

"¿Y si no quiero que me harás, meterme mano?" Dije adornando mi frase con una mueca despectiva. Antes de que me diera cuenta Harry me golpeó en la cara con su puño izquierdo e instantes después se lanzó sobre mí como un león furioso. Varios minutos fueron necesarios para que lograra inmovilizarlo en el suelo, colocando sus manos por encima de la cabeza y sentándome sobre su estómago para evitar que se meneara.

"Estás chiflado." Dije con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

"Suéltame, te voy a hacer que retires eso." Gritaba furioso intentando zafarse de mi agarre.

"Quieto fiera." Dije con una mueca divertida. EL chico me miró aún más encolerizado intentado sacarme de encima con sus piernas. "Harry." Dije al fin intentando hacerle entrar en razón. "Está bien, lo retiro." Al oír mis palabras el joven Slytherin se tranquilizó un poco.

Durante unos minutos nos miramos a los ojos y pude notar que la cara de enfado del muchacho no desaparecía, eso me causó gracia y me reí.

"¿De qué te ríes, si es por…?"

"Hey, tranquilo. Ya te he dicho que lo retiro. Simplemente estoy asegurándome de que no retomes tu lado salvaje y vuelvas a golpearme." El chico me miró sorprendido, para luego dejar de forcejear y quedarse quieto en el suelo.

"Puedes soltarme, no voy a volver a pegarte." Ante sus palabras le liberé y me quité de encima sentándome al lado del muchacho. El chico se levantó un poco quedando en la misma posición y me miró seriamente.

"No fue lo que tú piensas. Malfoy me pilló desprevenido y yo…" Entonces agachó la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

"No importa, no tienes que explicarte." Dije poniendo mi mano sobre su pelo y acariciándolo suavemente. "Sé que Abraxas ha sido el perpetrador de todo, no debería haberme puesto así." Dije al fin. Era increíble que me estuviera disculpando, Tom Riddle nunca se disculpaba, pero al ver al joven Slytherin tan dolido no pude evitarlo. El chico elevó su mirada y la posó en mi mejilla. "¿Estás bien? No quería darte tan fuerte." Con su mano suavemente acarició la zona amoratada. "Parece que está bastante mal."

"No te preocupes, una visita a madame Roswell y enseguida estará perfecta. Nunca hubiera pensado que un chico tan pequeño como tú tuviera tan buen derechazo, o en este caso izquierdazo." Ante mi comentario ambos reímos y él apartó su mano de mi mejilla.

"Lo siento Riddle." Oí que susurraba bajito el chico ante mí.

"Tom." Dije mirándole con aprecio. "Llámame Tom."

* * *

"Has hablado con mi hermano, Harry." La voz de la rubia hizo que apartara mi atención de los huevos fritos en mi plato.

"¿Gwué?" Dije aún con la boca un poco llena por lo que Brit se rió disimuladamente.

"Digo que si has hablado con mi hermano, te aseguro que él no fue. Abraxas puede ser un imbécil pero él no llegaría tan lejos." La chica parecía realmente segura de sus palabras.

"Hablé con él ayer y yo tampoco creo que fuera él." Dije finalmente, a lo que la rubia suspiró aliviada.

"Tenía la sensación de que..."

"Puaj... ¿Por qué se le ocurriría mandarme esto? Sabe que odio los de chocolate negro." Ante el comentario de Brit ambos nos giramos a observarla. "¿Alguien los quiere? Odio este tipo de bombones y parece que el estúpido de mi novio aún no se ha enterado."

"Para mí." Dije rápidamente cogiéndolos. "Son mis favoritos la verdad. ¿Por qué no te gustan?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"Pues es por el regustillo amargo que tienen." Para enfatizar hizo un gesto de asco con su cara.  
"Bueno, si nuestra querida amiga deja de lado su odio por el chocolate negro, querría retomar mi conversación con Harry." Dijo Mel un poco mosqueada. "¿Qué vas a hacer con mi hermano?" Preguntó con preocupación.

"Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no tengo ni idea." Dije pensativo mientras me ponía la bolsita de bombones en el bolsillo de la túnica.

* * *

Andaba por el pasillo del tercer pasillo dirigiéndome hacia la sala común y saboreando uno de los bombones con licor de cereza que me había dado Brit cuando caí en la cuenta de que había olvidado mi libro de transformaciones en el aula. Corrí hacia la clase esperando que Dumbledore aún no se hubiera ido y que pudiera recogerlo, pero no las tenía todas conmigo de que aún estuviera allí ya que casi todo el castillo se estaba preparando para la ir a Hogsmade. Cuando llegué al aula y le vi salir me quedé petrificado en el sitio. Merlín, era el ser más hermoso del planeta. Caminé unos pasos hacia aquel hombre tan perfecto y resplandeciente y le miré fascinado.

"Ah, Harry. Vi que te habías dejado el libro, pensaba devolvértelo en la cena." El magnífico y sumamente atractivo profesor me miró con esos ojos azules que eran aún más bellos que un cielo de verano mostrándome el libro en su mano.

"Gracias señor, yo…" Dije entrecortadamente mientras cogía el libro que me ofrecía. No podía acabar de hablar, sólo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que sería tocarle, en lo increíble que sería abrazarle, en lo…

"Harry, ¿Ocurre algo?" Dijo con su melodiosa voz. Merlín, era perfecta, resonaba tan maravillosamente en mis oídos, quería que hablara más, que me gritara, que me susurrara, quería oírle hablar por siempre.

"Harry…" Al oír que sonaba preocupado elevé mi vista de nuevo. "Parece que tienes fiebre, estás muy caliente." Dijo posando su mano sobre mi frente. La piel cálida y tersa que me tocaba era tan reconfortante, era tan dulce y sofisticada, quería que esa misma mano me tocara por todo el cuerpo, que repasara cada centímetro de mí.

"Sí, tóqueme por favor." Le susurré inocentemente. El sueño de hombre ante mí se apartó al oír mis palabras.

"Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, no creo que estés bien, Harry." Su voz sonaba preocupada, preocupada por mí, por mi bienestar.

"Estoy perfectamente. Ahora estoy contigo. ¿Cómo podría estar mal?" Dije cogiéndole la mano y depositando un pequeño beso en la palma.

"Harry…." Le oí decir.

"Es tan inteligente, es tan amable… Merlín, es tan perfecto." Decía sin poder detenerme. Le deseaba, le deseaba tanto…

"Creo que es mejor que te acompañe a tu sala común." Dijo con tono serio el profesor de transformaciones.

Y entonces no pude evitarlo, aquel impulso me nació desde dentro, me elevé un poco para poder alcanzarle y deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios.  
"Te quiero." Dije reuniendo todo el valor que pude hallar.

* * *

"¿Qué?" Dije boquiabierto. Pocas cosas me causaban sorpresa pero parecía que últimamente no era el antiguo Tom Riddle.

"Te lo juro. Yo mismo les vi. No me lo creería si no les hubiera visto con mis propios ojos." El tono histérico de Abraxas desmentía que aquello pudiera ser una broma.

"Pero Harry y Dumbledore. ¿Eso es imposible?" Dije aún sin poder creérmelo.

"Y lo más fuerte fue cuando se declaró. Le dijo que le quería." Abraxas parecía entre enfadado y a punto de llorar.

"No puedo creerme lo que me estás contando. Harry nunca ha dado indicios de estar enamorado de Dumbledore." Argumenté esperando sacar algo en claro.  
"Pero si tienen una relación lo más seguro es que deban mantenerla en secreto y aparentar que no hay nada entre ellos. Ya sabes que las relaciones entre alumno y profesor están prohibidas." Explicó el rubio mirándome expectante.

"Sí, pero ¿Harry y Dumbledore? ¡Podría ser su padre!" Me negaba a creerlo y me negaba a tener en cuenta el pinchazo que me daba el corazón cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que fuera verdad.

"Lo sé, pero al fin y al cabo Dumbledore es el que derrotó a Grindelwald, y bueno, he visto fotos de cuando era más joven y no está mal. Pude incluso que sea realmente bueno en la cama y…"  
"Abraxas es suficiente, no quiero oírlo." Dije levantándome del sofá y dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras.

"¿Dónde vas?" Dijo el rubio aún sentado en el sillón.

"¿Dónde crees? A hablar con Harry." Y dicho esto me fui directo a la habitación del joven Slytherin.

* * *

No sabía dónde puñetas estaba, pero desde las cuatro y media nadie le había visto. Me dirigí de nuevo furioso a su habitación, eran ahora las diez y cuarto y como no estuviera allí se le caería el pelo. Abrí la puerta de un portazo y dije irritado:

"¿Dónde está Evans?"

Un chico bajito de pelo moreno me respondió. "Está en el baño." Dijo señalando la puerta al final de la habitación.

"Salid de aquí. Ahora." Les ordené con firmeza. En menos de veinte segundos estaba yo sólo sentado en la cama del Slytherin. Antes de que pudiera investigar un poco más la habitación Harry salió del baño.

Al verme se sorprendió. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Y tú qué crees?" Dije sin poder evitar que mi tono de voz sonara brusco.

"No lo sé. Hace un segundo había aquí cuatro Slytherin de quinto año y ahora estás tú. Supongo que espantado alumnos." Dijo con una pequeña risa.

"Vengo a preguntarte sobre algo muy interesante que ha llegado a mis oídos." El chico se giró mirándome expectante. "Dicen que tienes una relación con Albus Dumbledore."

Ante la pregunta el chico se rió. "hahaha… que va." Dijo dirigiéndose hacia su armario. La respuesta me hizo suspirar aliviado.

"¿Entonces es solo un rumor?"

"Sí, Albus no quiere tener ninguna relación conmigo." Dijo el chico apenado.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté estupefacto.

"Sí, le dije que le quería, que era el hombre más perfecto y maravilloso del mundo. Pero me ha rechazado, dice que soy un alumno y que lo que le pido, aunque él quisiera, sería imposible." El chico se sentó en la cama más cercana al armario y puso sus manos sobre sus piernas. "Aunque yo lo entiendo. ¿Cómo alguien tan admirable y bello cómo él se fijaría en mí?"

Las palabras del chico me dejaron de piedra. ¿De veras Harry estaba enamorado de Dumbledore? ¿De verdad estaba enamorado de alguien? Sentí ira formarse dentro de mí al pensar de que alguien más pudiera provocar tales sentimientos en Harry, sentí una rabia inmensa al verle así por alguien que no fuera, bueno… que no fuera yo.

"… es tan dulce y tan amable. Siempre está sonriendo y esos ojos ardientes y vivos…" Continuaba diciendo. No podía aguantar esta situación, antes muerto que verle enumerar las virtudes del estúpido de Dumbledore. "Además es tan alto, tan atlético…" Merlín, esto era inaguantable. Me giré mirando al joven Slytherin, sus ojos parecían vidriosos, perdidos y….

Era un estúpido, pues claro. Me levanté de mi asiento dirigiéndome hacia el chico en la otra cama.

"Harry, mírame." Le dije alzándole la barbilla. Sí, tenía que ser eso, Harry nunca se comportaría así.

"¿Me ayudarás a conquistarle Tom?" Oí que decía mi nombre con dulzura. Dentro de sus cabales Harry nunca diría mi nombre de ese modo, pero eso no me impidió disfrutarlo.

"Por supuesto, pero sólo si me acompañas a ver a Slughorn." Le dije cogiéndole del brazo y haciendo que se levantara.

"¿De veras?" Lo dijo tan esperanzado que me dieron ganas de vomitar, pero tan sólo me giré y le empujé para que me siguiera. Esto había llegado muy lejos. ¿Quién demonios había hechizado a Harry Evans con una poción de amor? Mi principal sospechoso ya no podía ser Abraxas. ¿Pero entonces quién estaba haciendo esto?

* * *

Bueno, creo que por lo menos el capítulo impacta. ^_^ Alguno se preguntará: ¿Y por qué coño ahora el Harry-Albus? Bueno bueno… en el siguiente capítulo creo que se desvela todo. Pero no me digas que no ha sido divertido ver la cara de Tom. Me imagino lo mucho que le molesta que Harry esté tan locamente enamorado de Albus Dumbledore, el único profesor que le odia.

Pues nada, como he dicho, el próximo capítulo puede que tarde, pero ya sabéis que llegar llegará. ^_^  
Besitos,  
Debauchi


	9. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todos! Cuatro mesecitos pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Os traigo el capi 8, que me costó de escribir porque os lo creáis o no, hacía tanto que no escribía este fic que se me había olvidado por donde había dejado la historia.

Y nada, que sepáis que quedan dos capítulos para acabar la primera parte, así que pronto leeréis el final. ^_^ Supongo que mucha gente se lo esperará, pero bueno.

Y nada, agradecer a todos aquellos, que a pesar de mis retrasos, aún leen este fic. Y sobre todo a los lectores que dejan sus comentarios. Disfruto muchísimos leyéndolos y es una de las cosas que más me gusta de escribir.

Y bueno, nada más. Os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: El perpetrador**

"Tenías razón, Tom. Alguien le ha administrado un filtro de amor al señor Evans." Dijo el profesor de pociones seriamente. Suspiré con alivio al pensar que Harry no se había comportado así por su propia voluntad sino debido a los efectos de la poción. "Lo mejor será dejarle descansar unas horas y cuando se despierte haz que se tome esto." Explicó extendiéndome un frasco de color azulado. "Esto le ayudará a deshacerse del dolor de cabeza." Asentí seriamente y cogí el frasco. "Dime Tom. ¿Sabes quién le ha podido hacer esto al joven Evans?"

"Aún no lo sé, pero lo averiguaré." Dije con decisión. Slughorn me miró pensativo y luego asintió.

"Muy bien. Tengo que irme a una reunión de profesores ahora mismo, así que regresaré a ver a Evans en un par de horas."

Observé como el profesor salía de su despacho y me dejaba a solas con Harry. Me acerqué al sofá y le miré detenidamente. No sé porque me fascinaba tanto ver al Slytherin dormido. Supongo que era la extraña ocurrencia de ver a alguien tan indomable y fiero descansando tan apaciblemente. Había algo oscuro dentro de mí que quería dominar esa fuerza y esa rebeldía que destilaba por cada poro de su cuerpo y hacerlo completamente mío.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando al joven en el sofá que ni siquiera noté el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

"¿Cómo está Harry?" Oí que decía Abraxas entrando al despacho de Slughorn.

"Mejor." Respondí neutralmente. Inmediatamente sentí cierta curiosidad. "¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?"

"Vi a Slughorn caminando hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Me dijo que alguien le había administrado a Harry un filtro de amor y me dio permiso para venir a verle." Mientras explicaba todo esto sus ojos no se apartaron de la figura plácidamente dormida en el sofá.

Mirando fijamente a Abraxas noté claramente los profundos sentimientos del muchacho. No pude evitar que una ola de irritación recorriera mi cuerpo y decidí que ya era hora de poner al rubio en su lugar.

"Abraxas." Al oír su nombre el susodicho se giró a mirarme expectante. "¿Eres consciente de con quién estás jugando?" Dije con una frialdad palpable.

"No entiendo." Respondió secamente.

"Sabes que suelo ir al grano, así que lo dejaré claro. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Harry." Mi voz sonaba aún más glacial y mis ojos, oscuros y profundos, reflejaban de algún modo todo la oscuridad que había en mí.

Noté como la cara del Slytherin se tornaba más y más pálida. "Pero… pero Harry…"

"Harry es mío. ¿Entiendes?" Me detuve unos segundos observándole para ver si realmente estaba comprendiendo mi amenaza. Si la expresión de su rostro demostraba algo era que el rubio entendía lo que estaba diciendo a la perfección.

"No puedo alejarme de él." Oí que decía finalmente Abraxas.

Parecía que el rubio estaba más interesado en Evans de lo que hubiera pensado, al menos lo suficientemente interesado como para cometer la insensatez de enfrentarse a mí.

"Más te vale que puedas, porque sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer. Y te aseguro que si sigues por el mismo camino vas a tener que vértelas conmigo." Sabía que el chico estaba atemorizado. Si algo había conseguido en estos siete años en la casa de Slytherin era que la gente me respetara y en cierto grado, me temiera. Y aún más, aquellos que eran cercanos a mí. Sobre todo desde el año pasado con todo lo de la cámara de los secretos. Nadie sabía quién había sido el culpable, pero los Slytherin más cercanos a mí, como Abraxas, eran conscientes de que si alguien podía haber sido responsable, yo era una de las opciones más probables. De todas formas, no era importante lo que ellos creyeran o no, ya que ningún Slytherin iría contra la tarea sagrada encomendada por nuestro fundador. Y eso incluía, el delatar a su único heredero.

Miré de nuevo al Slytherin analizándolo. "¿Entonces cuál es tu respuesta, Abraxas?" En mi rostro surgió una sonrisa macabra que sabía le pondría los pelos de punta.

"Yo… yo…" Todo el orgullo Malfoy reducido a la nada por un mero mestizo como yo.

"No te exijo que no le vuelvas a hablar, simplemente quiero que pares de acosarle." Comenté como si se tratara del tiempo. "Nada de roces ni de caricias ni de besos. Si te veo tocarle de nuevo de alguna manera, te aseguro que te arrepentirás." El chico me miró alarmado. "Entonces… ¿tenemos un acuerdo?"

No tuve que esperar más que unos pocos segundos antes de que Abraxas accediera reticente.

"Perfecto. Y ahora, hay que averiguar quién está haciendo esto a Harry y por qué." Dije pensativo mirando de nuevo al muchacho dormido en el sofá.

El silencio se extendió por varios minutos hasta que la voz de Abraxas me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Creo que sé quién está detrás de todo." Comentó con certeza. Le miré interrogante esperando a que revelara al culpable.

"Creo que es Devania. Ella ha estado muy enfadada conmigo estas semanas. Además, sus padres son pocionistas ambos y por si no fuera poco, odia a Harry a muerte. Y ya no hablar de que es amiga de Aaron Diggory." Argumentaba el Slytherin.

Sí, no era una mala suposición, lo mejor era enfrentar a la prefecta y ver como actuaba. "La única forma de averiguarlo era sacárselo a ella misma. "Voy a hablar con ella. Quédate con Harry y asegúrate de que no le pasa nada. Pero recuerda nuestro trato." Le avisé. "Si te sobrepasas te aseguro que lo pagarás."

Y dicho esto me dirigí hacia donde sabía que estaría la muchacha, en su sala común.

* * *

Entré en la sala común de Ravenclaw sin mayor problema y no tardé en encontrarla.

"Devania, podemos hablar un momento a solas." Dije formalmente llamando la atención de la chica.

"Por supuesto, Riddle." Dijo levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

La seguí hasta que estuvimos fuera y entonces la muchacha me encaró.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? Supongo que es importante si vienes a estas horas" Me preguntó un poco confusa mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta.

"Seré directo, sé que eres tú la que le está haciéndole todo esto a Evans." Mi afirmación sonaba segura e implacable y eso provocó que la chica abriera sus ojos de par en par y palideciera un poco.

"No sé de qué me hablas." Dijo la muchacha intentando hacerse la tonta. Pero su visible nerviosismo delataba su culpabilidad.

"¿De veras crees que me voy a tragar que no sabes de lo que hablo? Vamos, Devania, nadie tiene más razones que tú para hacerle todo esto a Evans." Aún sonaba calmado y totalmente insensible.

En segundos su cara cambió de preocupada y nerviosa a confiada y segura. "No puedes probar nada así que deja de decir estupideces Riddle."

Su pequeña actuación no me engañaba ni a mí, ni a nadie, así que tan sólo me reí divertido.

"Eres una estúpida. ¿De verdad crees que así recuperarás a Abraxas?" Ante mi afirmación ella me miró con enfado. "¿Crees que atacando a Harry te ganarás su amor, su devoción… que te mirará de otra manera? ¿Crees que…?"

"¿Y qué se supone que debería haber hecho?" Gritó histérica cortándome a media frase. Sonreí ante lo fácil que había sido hacer que reconociera su delito. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y me miró enfadada. "No puedes probar nada, Riddle, así que no hace falta que sonrías tan arrogantemente."

"No me hace falta probar nada. Tan sólo quiero que pares tu pequeña vendetta con Harry." Dije seguro de mí mismo.

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Esa pequeña serpiente se merece todo lo que le pase." Comentó con palpable rencor y odio.

"Entiendo que no te guste Evans, pero no entiendo por qué te arriesgas tanto para sepáralo de Abraxas."

"Esa pequeña serpiente me ha robado a Abraxas. Ahora ni siquiera me presta la más mínima atención porque cada segundo de su tiempo está centrado en lo que Evans hace o deja de hacer. Estoy harta. Harta de verle corretear detrás de él mientras yo le espero pacientemente."

"¿Y crees que drogándole para que se acostara con Abraxas ibas a lograr tu objetivo?" Aún recordaba lo cerca que había estado el rubio de conseguir una noche de pasión el día del baile.

"No era eso precisamente lo que creía que ocurriría. Abraxas odia a los putones, así que pensé que si hacía que Evans se acostara con alguien, Abraxas perdería el interés. Y bueno, él estaba conmigo en ese instante, no creía que me dejara tan abiertamente para ir a rescatar al estúpido ese."

La miré con diversión ante la mierda de plan que me estaba contando. Algunas veces me daba la sensación que el único alumno de séptimo con algo de celebro era yo.

"Y tu siguiente plan fue darle Amortentia. Supongo que sabes que es ilegal." Comenté como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Estaba desesperada. ¿Vale? No sabía qué hacer y cuando lo vi en uno de los estantes de mis padres, no dude ni un instante." Por unos segundos vi que su cara sonreía ligeramente. "Quién iba a pensar que la poción le haría enamorarse del profesor Dumbledore." De nuevo se rió ligeramente y me entraron unas ganas tremendas de lanzarle un par de cruciatus. Lástima que fuera ilegal torturar.

"Eres una estúpida Cormack. ¿Sabes que te pueden expulsar por todo esto? Y te aseguro que no es tan difícil demostrar que has sido tú la culpable."

La chica palideció ante mi amenaza.

"¿Qué quieres de mí exactamente?" dijo finalmente.

"Quiero que pares tu vendetta contra Evans completamente." En segundos ella asintió. "Y otra cosa, quiero que alejes a Abraxas de Harry. Ya he hablado seriamente con él, así que te costará menos convencerlo de lo que crees." Dije con confianza para segundos después girarme y alejarme de ella.

"¿Eso es todo?" Dijo ella tras de mí. Me giré a mirarla y una sonrisa macabra apareció en mi rostro.

"Por supuesto que no querida Devania. Convenceré a Evans de que no te denuncie pero ahora estás en deuda conmigo, así que más te vale hacer todo lo que te pida porque si no te verás fuera de esta escuela antes de que puedas decir quidditch."

La chica palideció de nuevo y me miró con pánico. Una oleada de satisfacción me recorrió de arriba abajo. Que dulce era tener poder sobre las personas. No podía esperar hasta hacerme el mago más poderoso del mundo y tener este mismo poder sobre todo el mundo.

* * *

Abrí los ojos con lentitud. No podía creerme que de nuevo me despertara con dolor de cabeza y sin ninguna idea de donde estaba. Me recosté un poco en el asiento y entonces le vi.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?" Pregunté rápidamente a la figura que lentamente se acercaba.

"No te voy a hacer nada así que no entres en pánico." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisita. "A tu primera pregunta diré que estás en el despacho de Slughorn y sobre que hago aquí, pues estoy cuidándote. ¿Qué no se nota?" Su voz socarrona y sensual me dejó desarmado.

"¿Y Riddle? Recuerdo que estaba hablando con él y entonces… y entonces… ya no recuerdo nada más." Estaba desorientado, mis recuerdos eran una masa borrosa y entremezclada que no tenía sentido.

"Riddle se ha ido a acorralar al culpable de que acabaras bajo los efectos de la Amortentia."

"¿Amortentia?" Dije estupefacto. "Estaba bajo… Oh dios mio. Dumbledore." Dije espantado. Ahora lo recordaba con claridad.

"¿No me digas que aún estás locamente enamorado de él? " Comentó el rubio con visible diversión.

"No, pero ahora recuerdo que le besé. ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Besé a Dumbledore!" Dije mientras escondía la cabeza entre mis manos. "Como voy a mirarle a la cara de nuevo."

Incluso sin ver al rubio sabía que se estaba riendo de mí.

"No te burles." Dije levantándome del sofá enfadado. "Imagínate que te hubiera pasado a ti."

"No creo que eso pudiera ocurrirme, Harry. Sólo alguien tan inocente como tú podría pasarle esta clase de cosas."

Le miré fijamente con irritación y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Entonces recordé cómo Abraxas me había besado tan sólo días antes. Había sido un beso, tan sensual, tan apasionado, la clase de beso que te deja sin aliento. No pude evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojaran ante la situación en la que de nuevo me encontraba.

Antes de que me diera cuenta Abraxas se acercó a mí y me cogió la mano derecha. Mis ojos siguieron con lentitud lo que ocurría, como elevaba mi mano hasta sus labios y como depositaba una suave caricia sobre la delicada piel de mi mano. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarme con una pasión y una lujuria que me descolocaron.

Oí un pequeño ruido y fue entonces cuando noté que había alguien en la puerta y me giré para averiguar quién era.

"Veo que estás despierto." Dijo con su habitual tono indiferente, pero después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con Tom Riddle, sabía que ese brillo en sus ojos solo podía traducirse como molestia e irritación. Pero más sospechosa había sido la reacción de Abraxas tras la aparición de Riddle. Su mano había soltado la mía tan bruscamente que por un momento pensé que le había electrocutado.

"¿Has averiguado algo? ¿Era ella?" Preguntó el rubio un poco nervioso.

"Sí. Me he asegurado de que pare." Dije fríamente mirándole con desprecio.

Tras esa frase hubo un silencio incómodo entre los tres que fue roto de nuevo por la voz del prefecto.

"Creo que deberías volver a tu cuarto, Abraxas, son las doce y estoy seguro que no querrás traer problemas a Slytherin." El rubio entendió la orden y reticentemente asintió.

"Buenas noches." Dijo mirándonos a ambos antes de salir por la puerta del despacho.

Entonces me giré a mirar a Tom. "¿De quién hablabais? ¿Quién es ella?" pregunté con curiosidad.

El chico me miró durante unos instantes antes de contestar. "La que te ha estado haciendo todo esto es Devania Cormack, la prefecta de Ravenclaw."

"¿Pero porque la tomaría conmigo? Ni siquiera la conozco." Pregunté extrañado.

"No la conoces, pero ella a ti sí." Explicó como si todo fuera súper lógico.

"No entiendo a qué te refieres, yo..."

"Ella es la querida de Abraxas." Ante tal afirmación me quede boquiabierto.

"No sabía que Abraxas Malfoy tuviera…"

"Y no tiene, pero ella se considera su futura esposa, y desde que Abraxas se obsesionó contigo ha dejado de hacerle el más mínimo caso." Explicó sentándose a mi lado.

"Pero tranquilo, todo ha acabado. He hablado con ella y ha entendido que si no quiere una expulsión del colegió más vale que pare y se porte bien." Explicó de nuevo.

"¿La has amenazado?" Dije con sorpresa mirándole fijamente.

"No como te imaginas, pero sí, supongo que sí." La mano de Riddle se elevó hasta rozar mi mejilla. "¿Cómo estás?¿Estás bien?" Susurró cambiando completamente de tema con una dulzura poco característica en él.

"Sí. Estoy bien, y todo gracias a ti." Comenté con sincera gratitud. Riddle podía ser un monstruo, pero era innegable que hasta ahora había sido muy amable y atento conmigo. Como mínimo, le debía una.

"Me alegro." Dijo suavemente mirándome a los ojos. "¿Entonces ya no tienes una ganas irrefrenables de besar a Albus Dumbledore?" Ante la pregunta enrojecí sin poder evitarlo y Riddle soltó una carcajada.

"No es para reírse." Dije un poco molesto apartando mi rostro de su mano. Tom perdió la sonrisa y me miró serio.

"No, no es para reírse." Respondió fríamente perdiendo toda la diversión.

Un silencio un poco incómodo se apoderó por unos momentos de la habitación.

"No puedes imaginar lo poco que me gustó enterarme de tu beso con Dumbledore." Le oí decirme aún sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

"Puedo asegurarte que…" Empecé a decir pero el Slytherin me cortó.

"No quiero que nada como esto pueda volver a suceder." Afirmó. "No quiero que nadie vuelva a tener ese lugar en tu vida." Su voz era tan seria y oscura que me asustó.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunté sin entender muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

El chico se quedó mirándome unos minutos antes de responderme.

"Es hora de que obtenga lo que me debería pertenecer a mí y a nadie más." Le oí decir. Con su mano derecha me cogió la barbilla y me acercó a él. "Quiero que seas mío, Harry." Mi corazón se detuvo ante aquella afirmación y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. "Y cualquier cosa que quiero acabo consiguiéndola. Así que prepárate Harry Evans, porque no podrás huir de mi como lo haces con Abraxas."

Y dicho esto sentí como me acercaba a él y como nuestros labios se unían irremediablemente. Aún en estado de shock no pude hacer nada, ya fuera apartarme de él o hundirme en aquel beso perfecto. Mi mente era un remolino de emociones y me sentía como si aquel que estuviera ahí no fuera yo.

Cuando salí de mi asombro noté que su mano derecha había dejado mi barbilla y se había posicionado en mi nuca acercándome más a él. Su mano izquierda estaba colocada en mi hombro derecho descansado allí inocente. Entonces noté como su lengua me pedía permiso, lo cuál me negué y empecé a forcejear un poco. Entonces noté como la mano izquierda descendía hasta llegar a mi pezón y lo retorcía ligeramente. Ya fuera por sorpresa o por la ligera sensación de dolor reaccioné abriendo mi boca y con eso se adentró en mi, explorando a sus anchas aquello que había decidido hacer suyo.  
Su mano viajo hasta el borde de mi camisa para segundos después adentrarse bajo ella tocando lo que deseaba. Reaccioné rápidamente cazando su mano con la mía con la esperanza de detener aquel roce entre ambos.

Su lengua estaba aún allí, esclavizando sensualmente a la mía, dominando el terreno y sometiéndome a su control. Y entonces fue cuando decidí que ya era suficiente, yo era el puñetero Harry Potter y aquel era mi enemigo mortal.

Saqué con un fuerte tirón la mano que había estado jugando dentro de mi camisa y entonces la aparté como pude de mí, deshaciendo aquel intenso beso.

Sus ojos brillaban con lujuria y obsesión, la misma que había visto en Abraxas, y cuando mi mirada se fijó en la suya no pude evitar sentir una rabia inmensa. Y sin poder pararme a mi mismo mi mano se elevó y le abofeteé.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y estupefacto miré mi mano, qua ahora estaba roja por el escozor. Cuando miré a Riddle con una de sus mejillas ligeramente inflamada por el golpe, noté que me observaba totalmente inmutable. No sabía en que pensaba pero si sus ojos eran un vestigio de lo que había en el interior creo que prefería no saberlo.

Entonces súbitamente se levantó y desvió su mirada. "Acuéstate y descansa. Nos veremos más tarde."  
Y antes de que pudiera decir nada salió apresuradamente por la puerta dejándome con el corazón latiendo rápidamente y con los labios rojos e inflamados por aquel beso increíble. Y en mi mente tan sólo había una pregunta: '¿Qué coño era lo que había pasado?'

* * *

Y bueno, esto es todo. Como ya he dicho antes sólo quedan dos más, así que intentaré escribirlos pronto. No prometo nada, pero espero que en menos de un mes tenga el siguiente.

Y nada, muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Besitos,  
Debauchi


	10. Chapter 9

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Montones de meses después… Supongo que alguien querrá matarme por tardar tanto pero tengo una buena noticia, el siguiente capi ya está escrito. Ya dije que quería acabar de escribir este fic antes de subir nada más por eso me ha costado tanto. Tardaré un par de semanas en subirlo porque lo quiero repasar una vez al menos para corregir los errores más visibles, pero con esto quiero decir que no tardaré otros 4 meses en subir el último capítulo. ^_^

Pues nada, como siempre quiero agradecer a : Nao, Polgara dream, Kasmira17, Princesa Vampírica, conniekirkland, His Best Lieutenant, Luna, VeroSev, Septimaluna, Dafne10, Lord Queen, Strawberry Black y River94 por dejar esos magníficos reviews que adoro con toda mi alma.

Y bueno, no me enrollo más…. Penúltimo capítulo del fic. ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Evitando a Riddle**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel desastroso día donde todo se había complicado hasta niveles insospechados. Yo continuaba con mi vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido ignorando siempre que podía la presencia de cierto prefecto que hacía que mis nervios reaccionaran de una manera insana.

Lo cierto es que no me había encarado aún sobre aquel asunto del que no quería ni pensar, pero sabía que el momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Si las miradas que me lanzaba cuando pensaba que no estaba mirando significaban lo que creía, era mejor que por mi propio bien me alejara lo máximo posible de Tom Riddle.

Aún podía sentir el escozor en mi mano segundos después de abofetearle. Ahora ya más calmado, me daba cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba. Sabía que el Slytherin pensaba en mí como en un acertijo que resolver, como alguien que no se sometía bajo su yugo, alguien que atentaba contra su orgullo y que valía la pena dominar. Pero si Tom Riddle pensaba que yendo por aquel camino conseguiría algo de mí lo llevaba claro.

Si algo había aprendido desde que llegué aquí es que aquel ser no necesitaba ni quería a nadie que estuviera a su lado como su igual. Y eso tan sólo demostraba el hecho de que Tom Riddle no me quería como había indicado en aquel encuentro una semana atrás, sino que su obcecación por controlarlo todo le había empujado a creer que lo que sentía por mi era algo más que pura obsesión. En cierto modo no era muy diferente a Abraxas, arrogante, obsesivo y dominante.

A pesar de que mi razonamiento me llevaba a tales conclusiones no podía evitar que mi corazón palpitara aceleradamente cuando recordaba el momento en que me dijo que quería que fuera suyo.

Por merlín, Tom Riddle era atractivo e incluso yo, que siempre me había considerado más que heterosexual, podía darme cuenta que al joven no le faltaban encantos. Aquel pelo sedoso y refinado que combinaba a la perfección con su rostro elegante, eran suficientes para hacer que medio colegio cayera rendido a sus pies.

Sí, no había duda de que el prefecto tenía más que atractivo pero en mi mente eso no era suficiente. Tom Riddle ya era un asesino que a sangre fría había matado a sus propios parientes y si eso no fuera razón suficiente para rechazarlo, el hecho de que era un ser cruel y posesivo habría la gota que colmaba el vaso.

La única razón por la que aceptaría sería para demostrarle que había algo más en el mundo que ambición y poder. El amor podía ser algo maravilloso al cual Tom Riddle nunca había podido acceder, pero no quería arriesgar mi propia sanidad tan sólo para salvar la poca humanidad que quedaba en aquel ser.

Por eso seguiría con mi plan de evitar cualquier lugar donde el slytherin pudiera encontrase conmigo a solas. Así conseguiría evitar el momento lo máximo posible.

* * *

Sentado en el gran salón no podía hacer más que observar de reojo al dichoso slytherin. Era irritante hasta puntos insospechados que no se dignara ni siquiera a mirarme. Odiaba que algo tan pequeño como una simple mirada me pusiera de tan mal humor y la verdad es que la insípida conversación ante mi no hacía mucho por mejorar las cosas.

"Es cierto, los vi ayer por la tarde besándose en la torre de astronomía." Oí que decía Rebecca Blair.

Me deberían dar un premio por aguantar esta todos los santos días. ¡Qué no podía encontrar temas mejores que el último cotilleo del castillo!

Intentando cerrar mis oídos para no escuchar más gilipolleces volví de nuevo mi mirada hacia Harry. Continuaba evitándome con una habilidad que me sorprendía. Si no fuera tan irritante incluso me causaría respeto.

Cuando volví mi vista ante mí pude detectar otra cosa que llevaba molestándome desde hace días. Abraxas. No sabía como deshacerme de sus puñeteras miraditas de perro degollado que le gustaba repartir día si día también. Aquello ya era más de lo que podía soportar. Si Abraxas se atrevía a propasarse de nuevo con Evan no dudaría en proceder a castigarle de una manera que recordaría a quién le debe respeto y lealtad.

Sonreí complacido ante la imagen que se me presentaba. Castigar al rubio sería tan placentero que casi esperaba que me desobedeciera.

Aquella bella imagen sobre lo que le esperaba al heredero de los Malfoy fue rota ante el alboroto a mi izquierda. Observé como Evan se hallaba de pie y se dirigía hacia la salida del salón ignorando los comentarios que sus amigas le dirigían.

Bebiéndome de golpe el zumo que quedaba en mi copa me levanté y me dispuse a seguirle ya que era la perfecta ocasión de dejar las cosas en claro. Ya se lo dije la semana anterior, que conmigo no podría hacer lo que con Abraxas y estaba a punto de demostrárselo.

* * *

Salí del gran salón rápidamente sin mirar atrás. No sabía que me ocurría pero me sentía realmente mal. Mis pulmones parecían oprimidos y mi corazón palpitaba de manera alarmante. Sabía que no me veía bien y si la cosa empeoraba no sabía si sería capaz de llegar a la enfermería.

De pronto sentí una fuerte oleada de dolor que atravesó mi espina dorsal de abajo hasta arriba, No pude sostenerme de pie y caí al suelo agarrándome la cabeza con fuerza. Por merlín, era enloquecedor aquel dolor martilleante que no me dejaba ni caminar.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estaba allí agachado, pero en cuanto sentí una manos que me sostenían y me guiaban hacia una habitación cercana me dejé llevar. Noté como me sentaba apoyado en una de las paredes y como rápidamente algo húmedo y frio era colocado en mi frente.

"¿Mejor?" Oí que decía una voz que reconocí en seguida.

Por alguna extraña razón mi malestar empezó a menguar y vi a la persona que menos quería encontrarme frente a mi, ayudándome de nuevo.

"Gracias Tom." Dije sin pensar que estaba utilizando su nombre de nuevo a pesar de que había decidido días atrás volver a llamarle por su apellido.

"¿Evan, qué ha ocurrido?" Le oí decir con algo que si no me equivocaba sonaba a preocupación.

"No lo sé." Contesté con sinceridad. "De pronto empecé a sentirme mal y …"

"Descansa. No hables." Dijo depositando otro paño húmedo en mi frente y obligándome a cerrar los ojos.

Ambos nos quedamos así durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Supongo que no había sido tanto tiempo, tan sólo unos diez o quince minutos, pero aun así Tom estuvo intentando hacerme sentir mejor durante todo el tiempo.

"¿Estás mejor?" Dijo con esa voz profunda tan característica de él.

"Sí." Susurré aún sin abrir los ojos. Permanecí así durante unos segundos más hasta que noté como una mano acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla y eso me hizo abrir los ojos bruscamente.

"No sigas." Dije seriamente aunque sin apartarme de él.

"¿No siga el qué?" Comentó con una sonrisa juguetona acariciándome el cuello con su mano sensualmente.

"Lo sabes perfectamente, Riddle." Contesté con brusquedad esperando que se apartara de mí.

"¿Así que ahora soy Riddle?¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?" Preguntó socarronamente sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa prepotente de su cara.

Le miré con recelo esperando a que entendiera que no quería estar en esa situación ni un segundo más. ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Tom Riddle hacía lo que quería y no pensaba en lo que los demás sentían o pensaban. Así que le cogí de la muñeca y la aparté de mí.

"No estoy interesado. Ya te lo dije anteriormente." Comenté intentando parecer indiferente.

"Y yo te dije que quisieras o no, serías mío." Dijo acercándose unos centímetros más a mí. Le miré con rabia pero intenté morderme la lengua para no gritarle dos o tres cosas que tenían ganas que supiera. "Nadie me ha rechazado nunca, Harry. Y sé que de algún modo tu me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti."

Ahora sí que lo tenía claro, debía ser yo quien bajara a aquel slytherin de su trono de oro.

"No podrías ser más prepotente y engreído incluso si lo intentaras. Si piensas que te deseo o te pertenezco de algún modo lo llevas claro." Dije con visible disgusto. Odiaba que la gente intentara manipular mis sentimientos.

"Seré todo lo engreído que quieras pero si tanto me desprecias como es posible que cada vez que te beso o que te toco reacciones como lo haces." Mientras decía todo esto su mano izquierda que anteriormente había estado en mi nuca se desplazó hacia arriba y me agarró del pelo bruscamente tirándome hacia atrás. De la sorpresa abrí un poco la boca y Riddle no tardó en aprovechar el momento. "Déjame demostrarte una vez más quién eres y a quién perteneces."

Y tras estas palabras sus labios chocaron con los míos en un beso furioso y posesivo. Merlín, era imposible luchar contra aquella pasión que de algún modo mantenía escondida habitualmente pero que quedaba al descubierto cuando me atrapaba contra él.

No tardó ni medio minuto en doblegarme, dejarme a su merced como un mero muñeco de trapo. Sus besos eran adictivos como el mejor de los chocolates, eran ardientes y febriles, atrapándome de tal modo que me era imposible escapar de él. Sabía lo fácil que sería caer en las oscuras y tenebrosas redes de aquel orgulloso Slytherin.

Cuando Tom rompió el beso no volví en mi hasta segundos después y de nuevo elevé mi mano con rabia queriendo que pagara por su atrevimiento. Pero esta vez cazó mi brazo antes de que pudiera dejar huella de mi furia en su rostro. Mi rabia aumentó al ver que en su rostro se mostraba clara diversión.

"Eres demasiado impulsivo mi pequeña serpiente." Susurró burlonamente.

Sabía que mis mejillas estaban encendidas, acaloradas tanto por mi vergonzoso sometimiento como por su comentario anterior.

"¿Crees que esto significa algo?" dije enfadado. "No eres mejor que Abraxas." Tras esta afirmación pude ver furia escondida tras esos ojos oscuros. Pero eso no evitó que continuara. "Si crees que forzándome lograrás que me someta a ti estás completamente equivocado. Nunca lograrás que sea tuyo si me obligas a someterme."

Tras mis palabras pude observar como la ira crecía y crecía en el interior del slytherin, reflejada por completo en su rostro. Aunque no era recomendable enfadarle de tal modo no había podido detenerme. Quería herir su autoestima que había estado tan hinchado durante tanto tiempo.

De pronto vi como el slytherin se movía rápidamente y se pegaba a mi empujando mis hombros hasta apoyarme contra la pared. Sus ojos hervían con un fuego que creí que me consumiría y su fiereza era algo que nunca creí ver en él.

"Más vale que midas tus palabras, Evan." Dijo con un tono de voz que me heló la sangre. "Por ahora has visto mi lado bueno pero te aseguro que no querrás ver el otro." Por un momento creí ver una sombra tiñendo sus ojos de rojo.

A pesar de que mi mente me gritaba que no lo hiciera no pude evitar soltar toda la rabia que tenía dentro. "Solo eres otro estúpido Slytherin que cree que todo el resto del mundo tiene que inclinarse ante él. No eres tan especial como crees, Tom Riddle. Eres sólo otro estudiante más, lo quieras reconocer o no." Las palabras surgían de mi boca sin que pudiera frenarlas. Sabía que lo que decía no era cierto. Tom no era ni sería otro mago mediocre más. Pero quería herirle, quería que entendiese que no todos iban a caer bajo su encanto, quería que supiese que tendría que esforzarse más si quería que fuera algo más para él.

Sus ojos me miraban con tantas emociones que no podía distinguir si lo que quería era gritarme, maldecirme o simplemente besarme salvajemente hasta que no tuviera otra opción que ceder.

Seguimos mirándonos fijamente por lo que me parecieron minutos, ninguno de los dos paró de observar al otro, como si quien desviara la mirada primero fuera a ser el perdedor. Al final no pude soportarlo y rompí el silencio.

"Suéltame." Dije aún con un poco de enfado tiñendo mi voz. El slytherin sorprendentemente cedió a mis deseos pero sin desviar su mirada de mí.

"Eres bravo e indomable, Harry. Y aunque la mayoría de veces pienso que es sumamente irritante no puedo negar el hecho de que contra más te revelas más ganas tengo de hacerte mio." Y dicho esto se giró soltándome y alejándose de mi.

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunté esperanzado viendo que parecía que iba a desistir.

Y sin girarse ni siquiera a mirarme susurró un "Por ahora" antes de salir de allí.

* * *

Tras varios días recapacitando sobre mi situación con Harry decidí que era hora de utilizar mi ingenio y mi pericia para obtener lo que quería. No tardé en entramar un plan que fuera sencillo pero a la vez fructífero y brillante.

Seguí caminando hacia el lugar donde sabía que estaría ella y no tardé ni un minuto en verla allí, esperando inconscientemente a cumplir mis ordenes.

"Devania, ven un minuto." Le ordené sin darle oportunidad a negarse.

La chica me siguió un poco temerosa, supongo que consciente de la horrible situación en la que se había metido al quedar en deuda con alguien como yo. La conduje hasta una aula bastante apartada y cuando entró cerré la puerta colocando un fuerte hechizo silenciador.

"Quiero pedirte algo." Dije sin tapujos viendo que se relajaba visiblemente. La chica siguió en silencio esperando a que le dijera exactamente lo que quería. "Necesito que me consigas una poción."  
Ligeramente sorprendida me preguntó. "¿Qué poción quieres, Riddle?" Podía notar el desdén y el desprecio que sentía por mi pero no me importaba lo más mínimo.

"Quiero que me consigas esto." Dije mostrándole lo que quería. Al verlo me miró perpleja.

"Lo que me pides no lo puedo conseguir. Es altamente ilegal." Me respondió seriamente sin dejar de mirar el papel.

"¿Quieres decir que es tan ilegal como la Amortentia?" Pregunté socarronamente guardando el papel de nuevo en mi bolsillo.

Ella elevó la mirada hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los míos. "Podría meterme en muchos problemas si se supiera que he sido yo la que te ha dado la poción." Comentó reservadamente.

"Te lo voy a poner fácil, Cormack. Quiero esta poción y sino me la consigues no te gustarán los resultados." Afirmé mientras sonreía macabramente. "He oído que Azkaban es un lugar horrible en esta época del año." Dije con diversión.

"¿Para cuando la necesitas?" Dijo rápidamente.

"Tienes dos semanas. Estoy seguro de que serás capaz de conseguirla en ese tiempo." La chica me miró con odio y se giró caminando hacia la puerta.

"Cuando la tenga te enviaré una lechuza." Y sin siquiera mirarme abrió la puerta y salió de allí.

En mi rostro aún no se había borrado la cara de satisfacción ante sus palabras. Pobre Harry Evans, o sabía lo que se le venía encima. Si creía que estaba a salvo de mi se iba a llevar una gran decepción. Tom Riddle nunca fracasaba, Tom Riddle siempre conseguía lo que se proponía y Harry se iba a dar cuenta de eso muy pronto.

* * *

Pues nada, lo dicho, intentaré subir el siguiente lo antes posible... jeje... ^_^ ah y ... **Happy _Saint Patrick's Day!_**


	11. Chapter 10

Ya se, ya se. No parezco yo actualizando tan rápido y más cuando dije que tardaría más. ^_^ jeje… bueno, espero que al menos haya pagado el haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo anterior.

Pues aquí llega el final de este fic. Para aquellos que pensabais que esto era el fin fin… pues no. A lo que me refería era a que la primera parte de este fic se ha acabado. Supongo que haré una secuela después de este, pero por lo menos esta parte quería acabarla.

Al principio dije que serían 70.000 palabras y lo seguirán siendo, pero he cortado la historia en dos partes.

Bueno, no me enrollo más, solo agradecer de nuevo a los maravillosos lectores que dejaron review: Princesa Vampírica, Dafne10, Lekaiel, VeroSev, Luna, Lord Queen y Sekiyu.

Y a todas aquellas personas que durante este año y medio han seguido este fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! ¡No puedo creerme que tenga más de 100 reviews en un fic…!¡ jeje… ¡Os adoro! ^_^  
¡Pues lo dicho, disfrutad del capítulo!

PD: No se si se verá, pero lo que está en cursiva es pársel

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Manipulando a Harry**

Llevaba un par de semanas que no sabía si sentirme molesto, aliviado o simplemente feliz. Por muy extraño que parezca tanto Tom Riddle como el irritante Abraxas Malfoy me habían dejado en paz. Era una sensación extraña el no tener que preocuparme por nada más que estudiar, comer y dormir. Sinceramente alababa con devoción al dios que me había otorgado aquel maravilloso regalo como era el librarme de esas dos serpientes.

"¿Harry, vienes?" Oí que decía Mel a mi lado. Negué con la cabeza y me dispuse a recoger mis cosas tranquilamente. "Entonces nos vemos en la charla." Comentó brevemente antes de alejarse de mí con unas amigas de Ravenclaw.

Era la última clase de hoy, cuidado de criaturas mágicas. La verdad es que desde el primer día que asistí a clase con la profesora Murgiplup no pude evitar echar de menos a Hagrid. Si con el semigigante había pensado que la clase era aburrida no podía ni encontrar una palabra para describir con exactitud como era la de Murgiplup. Era todo un reto el no cabecear con cansancio ante las interminables y soporíferas charlas de la mujer. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Tres horas seguidas hablando sobre los hábitos alimenticios de los chizpurfle no era lo que hacía que los alumnos se interesaran por una asignatura. Y el problema no era sólo el hecho de que hablara de cosas sin ningún valor real sino que cuando explicaba cosas sobre criaturas a las que sí valía la pena mencionar se le iba la cabeza completamente y acababa todo en desastre.  
Era increíble que añorara mis días con los escregutos y su estúpida cola explosiva. Todo era mejor que oír a aquella mujer hablar sin parar de cosas sin una pizca de importancia.

Lo único salvable de la clase era que una vez cada dos semanas salíamos del castillo a hacer prácticas en el exterior. Ahora mismo me encontraba cerca de donde estaría la cabaña de Hagrid con las diversas jaulas del último animal que habíamos estudiado, el escarbato, otro de los bichos más estúpidos que existían sobre la tierra.

Resoplé con cansancio antes de introducir mi libreta en la mochila y la cerré con cuidado. Miré por última vez con detenimiento a mí alrededor para ver si me había dejado algo y vi que uno de mis guantes de piel estaba sobre la piedra donde había estado sentado durante la mayor parte de la clase. Me acercaba a recogerlo cuando oí un ruido a mi espalda. Me giré a observar que lo había provocado pero no vi a nada ni a nadie así que supuse que había sido mi imaginación, al fin y al cabo todo el mundo debía de estar de camino a la charla que daba a las cuatro uno de los aurores invitado por el colegio.

Me giré de nuevo a recoger el guante sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo y entonces noté una punzada en mi mano. Reaccioné apartándola rápidamente y miré hacia abajo sorprendido. Justo donde estaba mi guante había una serpiente. Era bastante pequeña y de un color pardo que se fundía con el terreno. Tenía la cabeza aplanada, la nariz picuda y las pupilas alargadas y verticales dándole un aspecto peligroso.

Me aparté unos pasos de ella y me miré la mano donde pude ver dos pequeñas punzadas que estaban comenzando a sangrar. Tras mi susto inicial me giré hacia la serpiente con enfado.

"_¿Porqué me has mordido_?" Pregunté con irritación mirando fijamente a la serpiente. La susodicha elevó un poco la cabeza analizándome detenidamente y yo no aparté mis ojos de ella. Para ser sincero, si no estuviera un poco turbado incluso me hubiera reído ante la imagen tan ridícula que formábamos.

Pasó como medio segundo y la serpiente aún no me contestaba así que ahora más calmado decidí averiguar algo que me urgía más. "¿_Eres venenosa_?" Pregunté inquieto ya que no tenía ni idea de que tipo de serpiente tenía enfrente.

De nuevo el reptil meneó la cabeza de una manera que me pareció graciosa. Exasperado me dispuse a sacar la varita, invocar mi guante e ir directo a la enfermería, pero unas palabras me sacaron de mi tarea.

"_Comprender ti_." Le oí decir con lo que me pareció un acento extrañó. "_Ser vipera latasti. No veneno_." La serpiente movió de nuevo la cabeza con diversión. La miré con detenimiento parecía que no mentía así que decidí asentir y dejar que continuara. "_Tu hablar con mi también._" Siseó de nuevo mientras zarandeaba un poco la parte trasera de su cuerpo como si fuera un perro y no una serpiente.

"¿_A qué te refieres_?" Dije un poco extrañado sin entender del todo que estaba diciendo.

"_No saber que tu, humano, hablar también._" La serpiente parecía divertida ante la situación y se deslizó un poco más cerca de mí sacando su lengua durante unos segundos. "_No entender porque hablante querer que morder."_

Todo esto era bastante raro, creo que había sido la conversación más larga que había tenido con una serpiente y si entendía bien la reptil estaba insinuando que yo la había provocado. "¿_Te aseguro que yo no quería que me mordieras_?" Dije un poco indignado.

La serpiente me miró moviendo de nuevo su cuerpo con lentitud. "_No entender. Hablante querer que morde_r."

La pequeña víbora se estaba volviendo un poco molesta. Yo no le había incitado para nada a que me atacara así que no entendía porque insistía tanto. La miré durante unos segundos más y decidí que lo mejor era asentir y zanjar el asunto de una vez. Estaba claro que los reptiles de esta época estaban un poco chiflados.

_"Esta bien. ¿entonces puedo recoger mi guante_?" Comenté sonriendo levemente mientras señalaba el objeto al lado de la roca. La serpiente se giró y lo miró brevemente apartándose lentamente. Supongo que eso significaba que si.

_"Hablantes ser interesantes."_

No conseguí discernir lo que acababa de decir porque en ese momento estaba recogiendo mi guante, así que después de tenerlo en mi posesión me volteé y le pregunté. "_¿Qué?_"

La reptil volvió a mover con un aire seductor la cabeza mientras sacaba su lengua juguetonamente. "_Nos ver de nuevo humano._" Dicho esto se deslizó lejos de mí sin prestarme atención de nuevo.

Me quedé un poco inquieto al verla marchar tan súbitamente aunque también reconfortado al saber que no era venenosa, eso era lo que me faltaba morir dolorosamente de una estúpida picadura de serpiente.

Metí el guante en mi bolsa cerrando la mochila después, me la puse en la espalda y me dirigí hacia el gran comedor. Estaba seguro de que Mel y Brit estarían esperándome.

* * *

Era consciente de que debería prestar atención pero no podía evitar mirarles, algo pasaba entre esos dos. Estaba seguro.

Desde el minuto en que la pequeña serpiente había entrado al gran salón Tom Riddle no había dejado de observarle con una expresión de fascinación que superaba a mis propias miradas obsesivas. Y eso ya era decir. Ese tipo de atención solo iba a llevarle problemas al pequeño Slytherin, que parecía no entender que Tom Riddle era alguien peligroso.

En este mismo momento sabía que mi propio cuello estaba en la línea floja. Había podido salir indemne de la enfermería pero comprendía perfectamente que aunque Riddle me había dado un indulto eso no significaba que volviera a tener tanta suerte. Entendía lo peligroso que era el prefecto de Slytherin y tras dos semanas de reflexionar había decidido desistir en mi empeño de conseguir a Harry Evans. Al fin y al cabo sabía que no ganaría contra Riddle, era prácticamente imposible que bajara la guardia y aunque lo hiciera sabía que no era prudente crearse a un enemigo tan poderoso a estas alturas de la vida.

Me costaría olvidar a Harry Evans, era alguien encantador y tan sumamente atrayente y rebelde que hacía vibrar cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero al fin y al cabo nunca podría ser totalmente mío. Yo era el heredero de una familia sangre limpia y eso quería decir que mi futuro estaba sellado, muy probablemente con alguna muchacha que mis padres aprobaran.

Volví a notar como Riddle miraba a Harry con un brillo insano en los ojos, estaba claro que la situación de Harry Evans iba de mal en peor. Lo curioso es que también había notado alguna mirada rápida del joven Slytherin. Era algo curioso y perturbador. ¿Acaso Harry sentía algo por Riddle? Esperaba que no. Quería que Riddle tomara de su propia medicina y que sufriera lo máximo posible.

* * *

Era miércoles por la tarde y me hallaba en la sala común de Slytherin estudiando. Aunque estudiando exactamente no era lo que hacía, más bien me hallaba observando a cierta persona con más atención de la que me querría. ¿A quién quiero mentir? Me sentía como un mero acosador. Desde hacía días no podía parar de mirarle como un estúpido, era tan frustrante.

Cada vez que entraba en una habitación, cada vez que me miraba, cada vez que sentía su presencia… mis ojos sin pedirme permiso se fijaban en él, en aquel petulante y pretencioso Slytherin.

Era una sensación tan rara que pensé que podía deberse a una poción como la que ya me habían dado antes. Pero recordaba perfectamente la sensación de estar bajo la Amortentia, no era eso lo que sentía ahora, era algo completamente diferente. Algo en mi interior me hacía estar atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, a cada uno de sus gestos, a cada puñetera cosa que hacía o que decía.

Entonces noté como elevó su mirada de nuevo y me cazó observándole. Rápidamente bajé mis ojos hasta fijarlos de nuevo en el libro frente a mí. Esto no podía continuar así. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? ¿A qué se debía todo esto?

Advertí como se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba hasta quedar tras de mi. Su presencia tan cerca de la mía hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir más rápidamente sin que pudiera evitarlo.

"Dime Harry. ¿Necesitas ayuda?" Oí que decía susurrante a mi espalda.

Ni siquiera me giré para contestarle. "No gracias. Puedo arreglármelas solo." Mi vista continuaba fija en el libro y a pesar de que no lo tenía delante estaba seguro de que en su cara se había formado una mueca divertida.

"¿Estás seguro? Por como me mirabas pensaba que necesitabas algo." Insistió aún sin moverse de donde estaba.

"No, estoy bien." Contesté lo más fríamente que pude. Quería que se alejara, su presencia allí solo hacía que alterarme de una manera que no era capaz de comprender.

Entonces su mano rozó mi cuello y sin poder evitarlo de mi boca se escapo un pequeño gemido. ¿Qué era aquella sensación que me recorría cuando sus dedos tocaban mi piel? Esto no podía ser normal.

"Tenías un pequeño cabello, tan sólo te lo estaba quitando." Sabía que se había percatado de mi reacción y también sabía que ahora mi rostro debía estar teñido de un color escarlata de lo más mortificante. Entonces noté como se agachaba lentamente hasta que su noté su respiración en mi oído. Mi corazón palpitaba de una manera que me aterrorizó. "Si necesitas algo ya sabes que estoy a tu disposición." Le oí decir sensualmente con esa voz grave tan característica suya. Tan cerca de mí incluso podía notar como esa mueca satisfecha que tanto odiaba ver en él se ensanchaba de manera insufrible. Aun así intenté no reaccionar. Sabía lo que estaba intentando y si pensaba que me tenía donde quería no sabía quien estaba tratando.

Me giré y le miré con toda la indiferencia que pude. "Lo tendré en cuenta."

El me miró con una satisfacción que encontré sumamente irritante. No tardé ni dos segundos en volver a mi tarea sabiendo que aunque el insufrible de Riddle se largara de allí ya no podría concentrarme lo suficiente como para acabar el deber de astronomía.

* * *

Desde hacía unos días estaba de mejor humor que en mucho tiempo, incluso mis compañeros de Slytherin se habían percatado de ello. Todo se debía al gran gozo que sentía cada vez que cazaba a Harry mirándome con una fascinación que sabía que no podía evitar. Parecía que la poción estaba dando sus frutos y de una manera más que satisfactoria.

Al principio tuve mis dudas, ya que no me fiaba completamente de Devania Cormack, pero nadie podía discutir que esta vez había hecho un buen trabajo.

Pero no era sólo por esa razón por la que estaba feliz era por algo más, algo que había descubierto tan sólo días antes. Harry Evans era hablante de pársel. Aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo era posible que el joven Slytherin pudiera hablar la lengua más noble de todas y me hacía preguntarme si de alguna manera pertenecía a mi mismo linaje.

Aún recordaba el momento que le oí hablar con la pequeña víbora que había enviado para que le mordiera días atrás. Incluso desde la lejanía me di cuenta de que Harry no se sentía incómodo o sorprendido hablando pársel sino que era completamente consciente de su don. Eso me hizo preguntarme porque había ocultado aquella habilidad si le podría haber otorgado el respeto y la admiración de toda su casa.

Guardar aquel impactante secreto era tan típico de Harry Evans. Y si antes mi interés por la pequeña serpiente había sido elevado ahora parecía haber llegado a niveles peligrosos. No por primera vez me desilusionaba que Harry fuera tan buen oclumens, si no fuera así no dudaría ni un minuto en entrar en su mente y averiguar todo lo que quería saber sobre aquella insólita criatura.

En ese mismo momento percibí que Harry entraba por la puerta acompañado de una de sus amigas. No tardó ni tres segundos en desviar su mirada hacia mí y cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron pude ver como su cara enrojecía rápidamente. Le dediqué una de mis muecas socarronas a lo que él respondió apartando sus ojos y huyendo de la habitación.

Su amiga se quedó observándole durante unos segundos sorprendida viéndole marchar antes de sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo.

Este juego del gato y del ratón era realmente divertido pero incluso el mejor de los juegos tiene que acabar en algún momento. Estaba claro que tenía a Harry donde quería ahora sólo tenía que recoger lo que sin duda alguna me pertenecía.

Me levanté de mi silla y miré a Orion. "Vuelvo en un rato." Y sin esperar respuesta alguna me dirigí hacia la salida de la sala de estudio.

Caminé rápidamente sacando ls varita y conjurando un hechizo de búsqueda. De mi varita salió una resplandeciente esfera de luz que se alzó hasta colocarse a un par de metros de altura y sin esperar ni un segundo más se empezó a mover. La seguí satisfecho sabiendo que en pocos minutos estaría frente a Harry.

Pasillo tras pasillo fui siguiendo a la esfera sin saber exactamente donde me llevaba y entonces se paró delante de una puerta que reconocí vagamente y se desvaneció. Si no recordaba mal esta era la aula que se utilizaba para adivinación.

Nunca me había sentido atraído por aprender el arte de la predicción y el vaticinio. Era una rama de la magia para la cuál debías estar predestinado y yo nunca había tenido el ojo interior necesario para ello. Por tanto, desde tercer curso había decidido que no optaría por cursar la clase.

No esperé ni un minuto más y me decidí a entrar al aula. Abrí la puerta lentamente observando que estaba bastante oscuro. El lugar estaba lleno de bancos circulares, pufs y cojines y al fondo había una estantería enorme con objetos que no conseguía discernir.  
Entre unos pasos más buscando a Harry y entonces noté como algo puntiagudo rozaba mi cuello.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Riddle? No creo que vengas a clase de Adivinación." Oí a mi espalda. No pude evitar que una mueca traviesa se formara en mi rostro.

"Estoy seguro que ya sabes que no. ¿Para qué preguntas entonces?" Le contesté mordazmente.

"Si, me imagino que estás aquí para torturarme con tu presencia como siempre." Comentó con visible irritación.

No dije nada, tan sólo me quedé callado sin hablar esperando a ver que se disponía a hacer ante mi presencia. Tras medio minuto de silencio volvió a hablar.

"Riddle, no me andaré con rodeos, sé que me has hecho algo." Afirmó sólidamente. "Y quiero saber lo que es."

Y ese era Harry Evans amenazando sin temor alguno al alumno más poderoso de Hogwarts.

"¿Porqué crees que te he hecho algo, querido Harry?" Dije girándome y fijando mis ojos en los suyos. El chico frente a mí no parecía temer a nada, es más, sino fuera quien soy incluso diría que parecía amenazante.

"¿Crees que soy estúpido? Sé que esto que siento no es para nada normal. Y es tu culpa." Gritó sin bajar la varita ni un centímetro.

"¿Y qué es eso que sientes exactamente?" Pregunté rápidamente.

El chico me miró durante unos segundos y respondió. "Hay algo en mi que me empuja a mirarte, a buscarte, a estar en tu presencia. Esta… esta obsesión que parece haber salido de la noche a la mañana es alguno de tus trucos, lo sé." Sonaba angustiado y entendía perfectamente el porqué. Harry no quería sentirse así y menos aún por mí, lástima que no me importara en absoluto obtener su permiso.

"Oh, mi pequeño y dulce Harry." Dije burlonamente. "Sabes que todo esto te lo has buscado tú solito." Expliqué acercándome más a él. Su varita se clavó contra mi cuello pero eso no me hizo apartarme ni un milímetro de donde estaba. "Tú mismo me retaste. Y te aseguro que en menos de un mes me necesitarás tanto, que serás tú el que venga a mí."

"Maldito. ¿Qué me has hecho?" Refunfuñó con furia clavándome aún más la varita en el cuello.  
Ante su desesperación solté una carcajada que sabía que sólo le enfurecería más. Estaba claro que se sentía acorralado y Harry no respondía bien ante eso. ¿Pero que más daba? Con aquella poción que hacía que su magia y su alma se sintieran irresistiblemente atraídos por la mía no había manera de huir. Era mío lo quisiera o no.

No negaba el hecho de que los efectos podían ser contrarrestados, pero para cuando Harry averiguara de qué poción se trataba ya sería demasiado tarde y estaría completamente bajo mi poder.

"¿Porqué me haces esto?" Me dijo con desesperación. Entonces le vi bajar la varita y descender su mirada al suelo. Noté como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y no pude evitarlo y lo rodeé con mis brazos. No trató de zafarse de mi abrazo ni de moverse, sino que se quedó quieto en aquel lugar dejándome vía libre. Mi cuerpo no tardó en pegarse más al suyo mientras mi cabeza descansaba en aquel precioso y rebelde cabello azabache que tanto me gustaba. El cuerpo de Harry olía a magia, a pasión y a poder, era adictivo y embriagador y sabía que ni aunque el castillo se derrumbara en este justo momento me conseguiría separar de este hermoso joven.

Aquella momento tan dulce y tierno tan poco común en mi vida se desplomó cuando noté como los brazos de Harry intentaban apartarme.

"Déjame." Le oí decir susurrante haciendo un esfuerzo patético por apartarse de mí. Estaba claro que el chico sabía que había perdido, que de ahora en adelante no había manera de huir. "Suéltame." Susurró de nuevo haciendo más esfuerzos por librarse de mí.

No tardé en complacerle mirándole con pasión y con aprecio.  
"Harry, te avisé que no podrías escapar de esto." Le dije dulcemente viendo como el chico seguía sin elevar su mirada. "Ríndete Harry y se mío. Sabes que no hay otro camino." Intenté que mi voz sonara dulce y tranquilizadora, quería que cediese. Pero parece que su orgullo y su espíritu renacieron en ese mismo momento igual que lo hace un ave fénix.

"No soy ni seré nunca tuyo, Riddle." Le oí gruñir con fiereza. Entonces con sus manos me empujó de él y elevó su varita hacia mí murmurando un hechizo que no supe discernir.

No tuve prácticamente tiempo de reaccionar pero conseguí esquivar por los pelos el hechizo y sacar mi varita contratacando rápidamente con un expeliarmus.

Por alguna extraña razón, la vista de Harry se había desviado hacia la izquierda perdiendo la concentración y mi hechizo le golpeó lanzándolo contra las estanterías del fondo sin piedad.

Por un momento el pánico me invadió cuando vi que la estantería se bamboleaba y empezaba a caer sobre él.  
"¡Harry!" Exclamé viendo como desmoronaba sobre él. Polvo mágico, cristales y madera rota lleno el lugar formando una niebla blanca un poco extraña que no me permitía ver si estaba bien o no.

Con un hechizo desvanecedor me deshice del humo y me acerqué al lugar levitando la estantería en el suelo. Lo que vi me dejó de piedra, Harry no estaba allí. Busqué por todos lados angustiado sin éxito alguno. Harry Evans había desaparecido, y peor, lo había hecho delante de mis propios ojos.

**FIN**

* * *

Pues eso es todo…. Supongo que ahora entenderéis porque he cortado aquí el fic, por lo menos la primera parte. La segunda será sobre como Harry regresa al futuro. Aquí debo hacer una advertencia. Como ya avisé, este fic se iba a hacer más y más tenebroso. Es muy pero que muy probable que en la segunda parte haya tortura, noncon, BDSM, etc… Ya os digo que no puedo imaginar al dark lord siendo cariñoso y afable. Si algo queda demostrado en los libros/películas es que Voldemort está desequilibrado (ya sea por hacer tantos hocruxes o por usar tanta magia negra) así que imagínate si le añadimos la obsesión que tiene por Harry. Pues eso es todo. De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a este fic y sobretodo gracias a todos aquellos que han dado su opinión y me han apoyado durante todo el camino. Gracias. ^_^

Nos leemos pronto,

Besos,

Debauchi


End file.
